The Heart
by Waca
Summary: *spoilers chp354 suivants* Quatre ans après la fin de la guerre, une âme trouve le chemin de la Soul Society. Sa relation avec Orihime était trouble, les cauchemars du passé vont-ils pouvoir être pardonnés? Ulquihime et aussi d'autres couples surprises!
1. Prologue : the ash

**Coeur**

**Disclaimer :** si Bleach m'appartenait, Ichigo ne serait pas aussi niais comme perso. Et Orihime n'aurait pas pour unique dialogue « Kurosaki-kun ! » Et puis nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est pénible à être amoureuse de lui !

**Warnings : SPOILERS !** si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 354, ne lisez pas cette fic ! Sinon vous n'aurez plus qu'à sortir vos mouchoirs et prier pour que le grand Tite Kubo fasse revenir ce perso du monde des morts.

**Prologue : the ash**

- Santé ! cria Ichigo en se levant, le verre haut.

- Santé ! s'exclama le reste de la tablée.

- Allez, cul sec bande de poules mouillées ! cria Ikkaku en avalant d'un trait son verre de saké.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt, sauf Rukia à qui Byakuya avait interdit l'alcool, et Orihime qui s'étouffa au milieu de son verre. Le saké lui brûlait la gorge, et répandait une traînée de feu dans sa poitrine. Elle toussa, et Matsumoto empira les choses en lui donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos.

- HA !!! rugit Grimmjow en fracassant son verre vide contre la table, je suis le meilleur !

Ikkaku avait terminé son verre une seconde trop tard et râlait contre l'Arrancar, l'accusant de triche. Ichigo, qui supportait à vrai dire très mal l'alcool, avait les joues toutes rouges et titubait. Inquiète, Rukia vint le soutenir. Renji et Yumichika essayaient d'empêcher Ikkaku et Grimmjow de se battre, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée vu que tous deux avaient le sang bouillant.

A l'écart, Toushiro discutait tranquillement avec Hinamori, Hisagi jouait au shogi avec Kira, et Isane les observait, attendant de pouvoir se mesurer avec le vainqueur. Ishida montait un tout nouveau costume bourré d'épingles sur le pauvre Chad, et le gentil géant n'osait bouger de peur d'être piqué.

- Ma-matsumoto-san ! tentait de protester Orihime, que les grandes tapes dans le dos de Matsumoto empêchaient de respirer.

- Je crois que vous étouffez votre amie, lieutenant, dit une voix polie, une voix toute douce et aiguë de jeune fille.

Matsumoto se retourna, aussitôt hérissée, pour faire face à la nouvelle venue. Neliel referma la porte derrière elle, ignorant son officier qui grognait comme une panthère en colère, et vint s'agenouiller auprès d'Orihime, ses longs cheveux verts cascadant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. En tant qu'Arrancar, elle portait toujours son masque en forme de crâne de bélier.

- ça va mieux, Orihime-chan ? dit-elle avec un gentil sourire.

- Ou-oui, merci Neliel-san, dit Orihime d'une petite voix.

Matsumoto fusillait Neliel du regard. Neliel, en tant que nouvelle reine du Hueco Mundo, était devenue la nouvelle vedette du magazine le plus prisé du Sereitei. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi rivaliser avec Matsumoto. Matsumoto se leva brusquement, et, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, servit aussitôt un grand verre de saké à Neliel, avant de s'en servir un pour elle-même.

- Ne, Neliel-sama, prenez, vous avez manqué les vœux d'Ichigo. Santé ?

Neliel cligna des yeux, une expression tout à fait enfantine sur son beau visage.

- Santé, sourit-elle, ravie.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent, et toutes deux entamèrent une compétition tacite. Matsumoto savait toutefois pertinemment qu'elle tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que la reine du Hueco Mundo…

Orihime soupira, jetant un regard perdu autour d'elle.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans le bâtiment principal de la onzième division, pour fêter le quatrième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Mais, comme les années précédentes, Orihime avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle trouvait que les pertes au combat avaient été énormes, et son cœur à elle en souffrait encore.

Elle regarda avec un pincement au cœur Rukia qui parlait gentiment à Ichigo, qu'elle avait assis par terre pour lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Même si Rukia n'était pas plus qu'une amie aux yeux d'Ichigo, ces deux-là s'entendaient bien mieux entre eux qu'avec elle. Les joues d'Ichigo étaient encore toutes rouges, il avait les yeux dans le vague et balbutiait des paroles incohérentes. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait du saké.

Puis, Orihime tourna la tête vers les autres têtes brûlées. Yumichika maintenait comme il le pouvait Ikkaku, et Renji, Grimmjow. En se débattant, Ikkaku s'était retrouvé torse nu et Yumichika avait les joues en feu. Grimmjow avait carrément lacéré les manches de Renji, révélant les fascinants tatouages noirs du lieutenant Abarai. Ils étaient tous, mis à part Yumichika qui gardait une fine allure, un assemblage plutôt séduisant de muscles, devait avouer Orihime.

- Eh ! fit tout à coup Hisagi, levant les yeux de son shogi, si vous devez vous battre, faites-le dehors !

- Ouais ! J'vais te pourrir la gueule, shinigami ! feula Grimmjow.

- Je voudrais t'y voir, Arrancar ! aboya Ikkaku.

- Oui ! Oui ! Par ici ! Par ici ! s'écria Yachiru en sautillant, un grand sourire sur sa figure enfantine.

Orihime se demanda quand la petite lieutenant de Zaraki Kenpachi était entrée. Soupirant, Orihime se leva, défroissant sa robe, et sortit silencieusement au-dehors. Elle avait besoin de calme.

Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde du balcon, fermant les yeux, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et les soulever. Il faisait nuit, et la lune, toute ronde, illuminait d'une lueur argentée les rues désertes du Sereitei.

Tout à coup, Orihime frissonna. Rouvrant les yeux, elle scruta la nuit. Elle sentait quelque chose venir, sans comprendre vraiment avec certitude ce que cela pouvait être. Désireuse d'apaiser sa curiosité, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers et traversa la cour de la onzième division, suivant son instinct.

- Où vas-tu, gamine ? fit une voix rauque au-dessus de sa tête.

Avec un sursaut, elle leva les yeux ; Kenpachi se tenait assis sur le mur, ses yeux dorés brillant dans l'obscurité, son zanpakutoh appuyé nonchalamment sur son épaule.

- J'ai senti…commença t-elle, avant de s'interrompre.

Non, si elle avait tord, alors elle se rendrait ridicule. Et, si elle avait raison, ce serait vexant pour Kenpachi, qui ne pouvait pas ressentir de reiatsu.

- Hm ! J'pense que c'est dans la forêt, grogna alors Kenpachi, la surprenant.

- P-pardon ?

- Y a un truc dans la forêt, et je sais que ça ferait une bonne baston, mais…'vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui y aille. C'est un juste un pressentiment.

- Ah…merci, capitaine Kenpachi, murmura t-elle.

Elle avait foi en l'instinct du capitaine, aussi se dirigea t-elle du côté de la forêt, non loin du terrain d'entraînement où Rukia et elle avaient coutume de s'entraîner, sous l'œil attentif et attentionné du capitaine Ukitake. C'était un lieu chargé de souvenirs, tristes surtout. Le capitaine Ukitake avait beaucoup souffert durant la guerre, à cause de sa santé délicate. Depuis, son corps affaibli avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, et il ne pouvait plus occuper la charge de capitaine. Il devait bientôt prendre sa retraite, et était en train de chercher un remplaçant.

Orihime eut la surprise de trouver le capitaine Unohana, debout au sommet de la falaise, et qui scrutait la forêt en contrebas. Son manteau blanc se gonflait dans le vent, comme l'écume de la mer.

- Ah, te voilà Orihime-chan. Je me demandais quand tu allais venir.

- Vous…vous saviez que j'allais…? Que se passe t-il, capitaine Unohana? Le capitaine Kenpachi avait l'air de dire que ce pourrait être dangereux.

Unohana se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Etonnant qu'il ait senti cela venir…il n'y a rien à craindre, Orihime-chan. Ce que tu ressens, c'est l'arrivée imminente d'une âme dans notre monde. Si Kenpachi l'a ressenti aussi, c'est qu'il devait probablement s'agir d'un ancien hollow. Ou en tout cas, d'une personne ayant un reiatsu suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir réveiller l'instinct belliqueux de notre cher capitaine…

- Une âme ? Une âme de hollow ? balbutia Orihime.

Elle pensa aussitôt à son frère, mais laissa tomber l'idée, car elle savait que son frère n'aurait pas intéressé Kenpachi.

- Alors qui ? murmura t-elle.

Son cœur battait tout vite et tout fort, et elle avait peur d'en connaître la raison. Cela était déjà arrivé auparavant, quelques mois après la fin de la guerre : Stark, Lylinette, Hallibel et sa fracción, ainsi que le petit Ggio étaient arrivés « purifiés » à la Soul Society, et avaient immédiatement intégré les 13 divisions du Sereitei. Mais de tous les Arrancars morts aux Hueco Mundo, aucun n'était apparu à la Soul Society. L'idée que l'un d'entre eux, _d'un_ en particulier, ait réussi à revenir faisait trembler Orihime d'espoir. Unohana la fixa sans rien dire.

- Capitaine Unohana…est-ce que…est-ce qu'une âme peut mettre des années à arriver ici ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est possible, mais guère commun, répondit Unohana. Si tu allais voir ?

- Moi ?

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit dangereux pour tout autre que toi.

Orihime rougit. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses pouvoirs. Depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo, Orihime était devenue très puissante, et elle avait été un atout décisif dans la bataille finale. C'était elle qui avait détruit le Hougyoku, alors que Ichigo s'occupait d'Aizen, qu'il était seul apte à vaincre. D'où était venue sa propre force, Orihime n'en était pas certaine, ou plutôt elle refusait de l'admettre.

Admettre qu'Ichigo, en la surprotégeant, n'avait fait que lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues, alors que _lui_, l'avait toujours poussée dans ses retranchements, pour la forcer à se redresser, et à exprimer enfin sa force. Admettre que _sa_ disparition avait ôté du cœur d'Orihime toute forme d'hésitation, et qu'elle n'avait plus craint de se battre, ni de blesser l'adversaire, car, au fond d'elle-même, elle était blessée par _son_ absence. C'était impossible. C'était mal de penser ainsi de _lui_.

_Es-tu de retour ? Alors que mon pouvoir a échoué à te ramener ? Es-tu revenu ?_

Orihime descendit en courant la colline et s'engouffra dans les bois. Elle écoutait le vent souffler dans les feuillages, les faisant bruire, et restait attentive, essayant de repérer ne serait-ce qu'une bribe du reiatsu de l'âme lentement reconstituée. Enfin, elle le repéra. C'était comme un infime battement de cœur, une pulsation sourde qui se répandait dans l'espace, et elle sentit couler en elle le reiatsu, de plus en plus net, de l'âme, un reiatsu sombre et noir, comme l'eau d'un lac dans une nuit sans lune, un reiatsu épais comme de la poix.

_Où es-tu ?_

Elle s'arrêta dans une clairière baignée de lune. Le reiatsu était empli de désespoir, et elle pouvait sentir la détresse de l'âme, sa solitude et son silencieux appel au secours, un appel sans espoir.

…_qu'est-ce que...c'est ?_

Elle leva la tête vers la lune, respirant fortement, une légère brume s'évadant de son souffle. Il faisait frais, presque froid. Heureusement, la robe que lui avait offerte Ishida était une robe longue, qui tenait chaud.

…_Si je t'arrache la poitrine, est-ce que je le verrai ?_

Le cœur d'Orihime battait à tout rompre. Elle pouvait sentir les particules spirituelles se rassembler, se compresser, se mélanger dans le sombre reiatsu. D'un instant à l'autre, l'âme devait arriver, n'est-ce-pas ?

…_Si je te broie le crâne…est-ce que je le verrai ?_

Orihime avait du mal à garder la tête froide. L'air tremblait, se troublait. Un tourbillon de cendres déchira l'espace, juste devant la jeune fille.

…_Vous, les humains, en parlez tellement à tort et à travers…_

Elle eut le souffle coupé. C'était donc cela, l'arrivée d'une âme ? Après avoir traversé les mondes, l'âme devait encore prendre forme ?

…_comme si…_

Une âme, cette poignée de cendres virevoltantes ?

_Je pourrais la tenir dans la paume de ma main…_

…_Je vois. C'est donc…cela…_

Lentement, Orihime tendit la main, palpitante d'angoisse. Elle désirait tellement pouvoir toucher cette âme, et la débarrasser de son désespoir…

…_Il est ici, dans cette paume…_

_Je t'en prie…cette fois-ci…saisis-le, je t'en prie…_

Des cendres, naquirent de longs doigts fins, puis une main. Les cendres se rassemblaient petit à petit, reformant le corps de l'âme, l'habillant même du noir costume des shinigamis.

Le visage s'était à peine formé, le vent avait tout juste eut le temps de jouer avec les cheveux noir de jais, qu'Orihime saisissait avec une force désespérée la main spectrale tendue vers elle.

…_Le cœur._

Les yeux d'un vert captivant s'ouvrirent tout grands, emplis de surprise et d'une autre émotion qu'Orihime n'arriva pas à identifier. Elle sourit, posant doucement son autre main par-dessus la sienne, qui gisait détendue sur sa paume.

- Bienvenue…_Ulquiorra_, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Les doigts pâles du Cuatro Espada se refermèrent délicatement sur sa main. Sa voix roula gravement dans l'air frais de la nuit, agitée d'un léger, très léger tremblement qui trahissait son émotion.

- _Femme_…

Il tituba ; comme toute âme lorsqu'elle arrivait à la Soul Society, il était vidé de son énergie. Orihime l'aida à s'allonger, et s'assit auprès de lui. Ulquiorra garda un long moment ses yeux fixés sur la lune luminescente, avant de les tourner vers la jeune fille. Il la contempla paisiblement, surpris de la trouver belle ; il ne l'avait jamais considérée ainsi, n'ayant toujours examiné que ses capacités et la force de son esprit. Il s'était pris de curiosité pour ces sentiments futiles qu'elle possédait, mais jamais, jamais il ne s'était demandé si elle était belle, attirante…sauf peut-être cette fois lointaine où il l'avait vue pour la première fois en robe blanche d'Espada. Comme elle semblait noble alors, bien plus qu'avec ce ridicule uniforme de lycéenne !

- Ulquiorra ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as du mal à respirer ? s'inquiéta Orihime en se penchant vers lui.

Sa question l'étonna, puis il se rendit compte qu'il respirait effectivement lourdement, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Il sentait sa poitrine monter et descendre, ses poumons et jusqu'à son ventre se remplir d'air puis le réexpédier. Et, énorme dans sa poitrine, lui sembla t-il, une chose qui palpitait, battait, s'accélérait, le faisait frissonner, canalisant des foules d'émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il cligna des yeux, les abaissant là où son trou de hollow aurait dû se trouver. Bien sûr, il savait qu'en tant qu'âme, il n'avait plus de trou, mais avait de nouveau…

- Un cœur, articula t-il.

- Oui, murmura Orihime, toujours penchée sur lui, tu as de nouveau un cœur.

Il s'habituait à cette étrange sensation qu'était celle de respirer après si longtemps. Il releva les yeux vers Orihime, et cru étouffer à nouveau, le souffle coupé dans sa gorge, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le visage d'Orihime était éclairé par les doux rayons de la lune, ses yeux habituellement gris paraissaient être d'argent et portaient cette expression si belle qu'elle avait eue, ce jour lointain, lorsqu'il avait tendu la main vers elle, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre tristesse dans son regard. Ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire mince, empli de beauté et de confiance. Ses cheveux, très sombres dans la nuit, coulèrent le long de son épaule, pour finalement tomber sur la poitrine d'Ulquiorra.

Elle était belle à en couper le souffle, comprit enfin Ulquiorra. Et c'était littéralement ce qui lui arrivait ! Une légère inquiétude vint assombrir les traits d'Orihime.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il détourna les yeux, se sentant envahi d'une chaleur étrange, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti auparavant.

- Je vais bien, femme.

Il s'appuya sur un coude pour se relever, mais Orihime posa doucement une main sur sa poitrine, pour le forcer à se rallonger. Déséquilibré, Ulquiorra retomba sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, qui le retint immédiatement de son autre main posée sur son épaule.

- Restons encore un peu, murmura t-elle.

Ulquiorra ne protesta pas. Les cuisses de la jeune fille, sous sa tête, étaient chaudes et douces sous la robe, et il pouvait sentir, hésitants, les doigts de la main reposant sur son épaule lisser et entortiller ses mèches d'ébène. Parfois, le bout de ces doigts effleurait la peau frissonnante de son cou.

C'était étonnamment calmant, réconfortant. Ulquiorra laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à somnoler. Bientôt il s'endormit, ce qui fit sourire Orihime.

Elle avait été anxieuse de voir comment il allait réagir, et était si heureuse de la délicate harmonie qui s'était aussitôt installée entre eux. Maintenant, elle s'inquiétait, se demandant comment ses amis et les membres du Gotei 13 allaient réagir.

Des pas tranquilles firent bruisser l'herbe, et Orihime tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue ; le capitaine Unohana, qui s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle pour examiner la scène. Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

- Ce s'est bien passé, à ce que je vois, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

Orihime acquiesça, ses joues rosies cachées par l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Il s'est endormi.

- Ce n'est guère étonnant, son âme vient à peine d'arriver et elle a dû en plus reconstituer son corps. Ceci requiert beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle.

- Que va-t-il devenir, maintenant ? chuchota Orihime avec angoisse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Orihime-chan. Les capitaines Stark et Hallibel vont certainement voter pour son insertion en tant que shinigami.

- Oui, mais ils avaient été trahis par Aizen…cela, Ulquiorra ne le sait pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pense ! Ulquiorra était le préféré d'Aizen.

- Aizen savait très bien qu'en laissant Las Noches à Ulquiorra, il forçait la rencontre entre lui et Kurosaki. Et Aizen savait très bien quel danger pouvait devenir Kurosaki. C'était une sacrée aubaine pour lui que de l'attirer au Hueco Mundo et de l'y enfermer pendant la bataille de Karakura. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment eu l'intention de garder avec lui un Orihime aussi calculateur, aussi intelligent et aussi difficile à lire qu'Ulquiorra. Je suis persuadée que tôt ou tard, il aurait voulu s'en débarrasser. Et je suis sûre que tu penses la même chose que moi, Orihime.

- Oui, mais…est-ce que Ulquiorra pense de même ?

- C'est précisément ce qu'il va falloir savoir. Ceci dit, je me demande bien pourquoi Ulquiorra aurait caché sa deuxième forme à Aizen s'il lui avait été totalement fidèle.

Unohana se tut un instant, puis appela ;

- Vous pouvez venir, capitaine Hallibel.

Orihime sursauta. Comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait pas senti venir l'ancienne Tercera Espada, actuellement capitaine de la neuvième division.

Hallibel s'avança à pas lents. Orihime avait toujours trouvé la Tercera Espada effrayante. Là, habillée en shinigami et dépourvue de la mâchoire de hollow qu'elle dissimilait auparavant derrière un haut col, Hallibel n'en était pas moins imposante.

Elle dépassa sans un mot Unohana et se tint devant Orihime, examinant l'ancien Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra dut probablement sentir sa présence, car il bougea dans son sommeil, et s'étira, se réveillant à contrecœur. Se hissant précautionneusement en position assise, il leva les yeux vers elle, prenant aussitôt note de ses vêtements de shinigami.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, frère espada, je te prie de me suivre, dit alors Hallibel.

C'était un ordre, et non une prière. Ulquiorra était son prisonnier, et non son invité, jusqu'à ce que le commandant Yamamoto décide de son statut. Mais Hallibel était la seule, avec Orihime et Stark, qui puisse exercer une quelconque autorité sur lui. Ulquiorra savait que Hallibel le prenait sous sa protection de cette manière. Aussi acquiesça t-il en silence, et il se leva pour lui emboîter le pas, car sans attendre sa réponse Hallibel avait tourné les talons, toujours sans adresser la parole aux deux autres femmes.

Ulquiorra salua d'un bref signe de tête le capitaine Unohana, reconnaissant à son manteau un capitaine. Il lança un regard incertain vers Orihime –mais, c'était Ulquiorra, et tout ce qu'Orihime put voir dans ce regard fut du vide. Qu'il ait récupéré son cœur ou non, Ulquiorra n'était pas près de laisser transparaître ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses doutes dans ses yeux.

Et Orihime sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il la quitta sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle regarda longuement les silhouettes des deux anciens espadas traverser la clairière, avant de se fondre dans l'ombre de la forêt. Unohana posa une main sur son épaule.

- Viens, Orihime-chan. Tes amis vont se demander où tu es passée.

- Oui, capitaine Unohana, souffla Orihime.

Le lendemain, Orihime devait repartir pour le monde des vivants, avec Ichigo, Uryû et Sado. Toute la journée durant, les capitaines débattirent en conseil de ce qu'il advenait de faire d'Ulquiorra. Et Orihime n'eut pas l'autorisation de le revoir.

Ce fut donc le cœur gros, et la tête emplie d'appréhension, qu'Orihime emprunta le passage de la Soul Society à leur monde, emportant avec elle pour tout adieu le regard émeraude et tristement glacé du Cuatro Espada.


	2. Chapitre 1 : the Envy

**The Heart**

**Disclaimer :** si Bleach m'appartenait, les vizards (à part Shinji et Hiyori) ne seraient pas aussi antipathiques. Et Shinji filerait quand même une bonne raclée à Aizen avant de perdre comme un nul. Et Hiyori...snif.

**Warnings :** SPOILERS ! si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 354, ne lisez pas cette fic ! Sinon vous n'aurez plus qu'à sortir vos mouchoirs et prier pour que le grand Tite Kubo fasse revenir ce perso du monde des morts.

**NB:** je vous ai fait une petite surprise! Il y aura un couple "invité surprise" par chapitre ! Ceux qui arriveront à deviner lequel apparaîtra à chaque prochain chapitre auront le droit à des cookies!!! Si vous vous voulez aussi un couple en particulier, dites-le moi, je le mettrai s'il cadre avec ma fic! Bisous à tous!

**NB2:** ouais...je suis vraiment désolée pour les fans de Ichigo/Rukia. J'avais mis ce couple en résumé et j'ai tout d'un coup changé d'avis pendant que j'écrivais...alors pardon pardon pardon!!!

Anyway, voici la suite!

**Chapitre 1 : the envy**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans la moindre nouvelle. Orihime travaillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais le sommeil la fuyait. Chaque nuit, elle rêvait, hantée par le cauchemar qu'avait été le combat au-dessus du dôme de las Noches. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé. Parfois, il lui était arrivé de rêver d'Ulquiorra, mais seulement de sa disparition, de son corps partant en poussière, de sa main tendue vers elle et de sa voix si mélancolique ;

_Me crains-tu ? Femme._

Mais désormais, elle le revoyait percer la poitrine d'Ichigo de sa main griffue, sa longue queue enroulée autour du cou d'Ichigo. Elle le revoyait lui couper la route, la dissuader d'essayer de soigner son ami, elle le revoyait blesser Uryû, puis s'avancer vers elle, effrayante figure de cauchemar, d'albâtre et d'anthracite, de marbre et de fourrure. Un démon tout droit sorti d'une Bible…

Elle se réveillait toujours à cet instant, tremblante de tous ses membres, trempée de sueur, le cœur sur le point de rompre, et ne pouvait plus se rendormir.

_Pourquoi ai-je souhaité qu'il revienne ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu que _**ce ****monstre**_ revienne ? Je suis sûre que si Kurosaki-kun ne s'était pas…s'il n'avait pas…répondu à mon appel…_

…_**Ulquiorra m'aurait tuée**__._

- Orihime, tout va bien ?

Orihime sursauta, détournant les yeux du croissant de lune qui ornait la nuit sans étoile.

- Euh…oui, oui, Tatsuki-chan !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire factice. Mais Tatsuki ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Elle éteignit la télévision qu'Orihime ne regardait plus depuis un moment et examina gravement son amie.

- Dis-moi, Orihime. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Orihime secoua la tête, serrant ses genoux de ses mains moites.

- Rien, je t'assure…

Tatsuki soupira, et se rapprocha d'elle, tendant les mains ;

- Viens.

Réprimant un sanglot, Orihime se jeta dans ses bras. Tatsuki la serra fort, attendant avec patience que son amie vide son sac. Mais Orihime continuait de résister, se contentant de noyer ses larmes dans le t-shirt de son amie.

Tatsuki comprit qu'elle devait forcer les réponses.

- Est-ce à cause d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ?

Orihime se figea. Comment le nom du Cuatro Espada avait-il pu arriver aux oreilles de Tatsuki ?

- Ichigo m'en a parlé. Tu es stressée par son retour ?

- J'ai peur, admit enfin Orihime d'une petite voix.

Tatsuki hocha la tête. Elle connaissait toute l'histoire, bien sûr, et elle n'avait jamais pu accepter la compassion qu'avait eue Orihime pour l'Arrancar. Pour Tatsuki, tendre la main vers son amie n'était pas suffisant pour se faire pardonner, ce n'était pas suffisant pour en déduire qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu les combattre. Qu'il ait agi sous les ordres d'Aizen ou non, il avait sciemment tenté de tuer Ichigo à plusieurs reprises, et dit des choses épouvantables à Orihime.

C'était trop facile, de tout lui pardonner sous prétexte qu'il était mort et que ses yeux étaient tristes et d'un beau vert. Non, Tatsuki aurait préféré qu'il reste en Enfer, ou en tas de cendres dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Aussi ne pouvait-elle qu'approuver l'appréhension d'Orihime. Un Arrancar restait un Arrancar.

* * *

-J'ai dit non, capitaine Kurotsuchi, jeta Soifon d'un ton sec, marchant d'un pas vif et énervé dans le long couloir.

Mayuri s'obstinait à la suivre.

- Allons, allons, Soifon, rien qu'un petit examen…

- Non, c'est non ! Ce n'est pas parce que le bankai de Ggio ressemble à son ancienne forme libérée (ndw : la première, pas l'horrible gonflée à l'hélium !) que je vais vous le livrer pour examen ! Ggio est mon 3ème siège et il est plus utile que cet imbécile d'Oomaeda ! Vous n'allez pas me le bousiller avec vos expériences douteuses alors qu'il vient enfin de développer son bankai ! Continuez de m'harceler, et j'irai en référer au commandant Yamamoto !

Et Soifon claqua la porte au nez du scientifique fou. Elle inspira profondément, dans l'espoir de se calmer.

- Capitaine ! beugla aussitôt son lieutenant Oomaeda en se ruant vers elle, une masse de papiers dans ses gros bras.

Soifon le foudroya du regard.

- Occupe-toi de cette paperasse tout seul comme un grand, Oomaeda ! Où sont mes 3ème, 4ème et 5ème sièges ?

- Dans la cour, capitaine ! Je…

Sans l'écouter, Soifon le planta sur place et sortit au-dehors. Effectivement, ses trois meilleurs sièges étaient dans la cour. Le 4ème et le 5ème enchaînaient des séries de mouvements sous le regard attentif de Ggio, qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

L'ancien _fracción_ du roi Barragan jurait atrocement avec quiconque de sa division : il détestait le kimono habituel des shinigamis, alors il s'amusait tout simplement à porter à peu près n'importe quoi, et à engager la bataille avec quiconque lui en faisait la remarque. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il avait fait partie de la fracción de Barragan, ce qui mettait toujours Soifon dans un état de fureur sans pareille. Sans Orihime, n'aurait-elle pas perdu son bras à cause de la glaçante attaque du roi Barragan, _respira _? Et cet insupportable ex-arrancar qui le lui jetait à la figure avec son sourire railleur !

Ha ! De toute façon, elle, Soifon, avait pulvérisé avec le feu de son bankai ce tas d'os orgueilleux. Ggio pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle qui avait achevé Barragan.

- 3ème siège Ggio Vega ! aboya t-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

Ggio tourna vivement la tête vers elle, faisant danser sa natte noire ; l'envie de faire enrager son capitaine brûlait déjà dans son regard d'or.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton traînant, je suis pourtant bien en noir aujourd'hui, comme _vous_ me l'aviez demandé, _capitaine Soifon_ !

Il crachait toujours le vouvoiement, et s'obstinait à l'appeler « capitaine Soifon », jamais simplement « capitaine », pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas acceptée. Soifon sentit la colère monter en elle comme une traînée de poudre enflammée. Déjà énervée par Mayuri, elle avait perdu toute patience. Cet imbécile de Ggio portait carrément le même costume que celui qu'il avait eu en tant qu'Arrancar, mais aux couleurs inversées, comme des négatifs de photographies.

- Ce n'est pas l'uniforme réglementaire ! cria Soifon, hors d'elle.

Soifon perdait rarement son calme. Mais Ggio était passé maître à l'art de faire déborder la goutte du vase.

Ggio allait répliquer lorsqu'il frissonna tout à coup, et leva la tête vers la porte d'entrée, murmurant d'un ton incrédule ;

- ce reiatsu…?

Soifon se détourna. Un shinigami qui gardait la porte l'ouvrit en saluant bien bas, et Yamamoto, Hallibel et Ulquiorra entrèrent. Ggio cligna des yeux, surpris. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies.

- Le Cuatro Espada ! s'exclama t-il, hésitant entre l'admiration et la pure terreur.

Soifon réagit aussitôt.

- 4ème siège, va chercher ce gros lard d'Oomaeda ! 5ème siège, fait sonner le rassemblement ! Nous partons pour le terrain d'entraînement, j'espère pour vous que vous avez appliqué les consignes et que tout est prêt !

- Oui, capitaine ! La zone est déjà sécurisée !

- Bien ! 3ème siège, suis-moi et ferme ton clapet !

- Oui, capitaine Soifon.

Soifon et Ggio rejoignirent les arrivants.

- Tout est prêt, capitaine Soifon ? interrogea de sa voix rocailleuse le commandant.

- Oui, commandant ! Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. Capitaine Hallibel, Ulquiorra-san, salua t-elle d'un bref signe de tête. Les autres capitaines… ?

- Ils sont déjà sur place, répondit d'un ton sec Hallibel. Nous sommes là pour l'_escorte._

Hallibel avait assez mal pris l'obligation d'encadrer Ulquiorra de forces spéciales, lorsque elle-même gardait déjà l'ancien Cuatro. Elle estimait que cela portait atteinte à son honneur.

Le petit groupe partit en direction du terrain d'entraînement, qui s'étendait en contrebas d'une falaise. Des shinigamis de la deuxième division étaient placés aux quatre coins du terrain, vérifiant que le kekkai mis en place la veille était opérationnel. Quelques shinigamis de la quatrième attendaient en bordure, dirigés par Hanatarou. Mayuri et Nemu les serraient de près, à leur grand inconfort.

Sur la falaise, le reste des capitaines et leurs lieutenants respectifs attendaient ; même Ukitake était venu, sur une chaise à porteurs. Ses deux lieutenants se disputaient pour savoir qui allait monter le parasol et qui lui servirait du thé. A la gauche d'Ukitake, Kyouraku Shunsui sirotait tranquillement son saké, qu'il partageait avec Stark qui ne s'était pas encore endormi. Nanao-chan, assise derrière son capitaine, avait amené du travail et tentait de le faire malgré les piaillements de Lylinette qui s'agitait dans le dos de Stark. Comment ces deux êtres, qui étaient censés n'être qu'une seule et même âme, s'étaient-ils retrouvés à deux à la Soul Society, le mystère restait entier. A la droite d'Ukitake, Rukia se tenait debout avec Renji. Derrière eux Byakuya s'était assis avec sa classe habituelle, à côté d'Unohana et Isane, et à leurs côtés Hitsugaya et Matsumoto, Komamura et son lieutenant. Plus à l'écart, un groupe de l'onzième division attendait avec une impatience non camouflée : Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- Où sont nos…_invités_ ? fit remarquer Soifon.

- Ma _fracción_ est allée les chercher, répondit froidement Hallibel.

Hisagi s'avança, saluant son capitaine. Kira et Hinamori arrivèrent peu après et s'installèrent derrière Isane. Enfin, vinrent les « invités » : la reine du Hueco Mundo, Neliel, et son officier Grimmjow, escortés par la _fracción_ de Hallibel : Sun-Sun, Apache et Mila-Rose.

- Nous sommes au complet, à ce que je vois, dit alors Yamamoto en s'installant dans le fauteuil que lui présentait son lieutenant. Veuillez commencer, je vous en prie, capitaine Soifon.

- Bien commandant !

Un grand bâillement retentit, cassant tout l'effet. Soifon jeta un regard courroucé à Stark, qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Soifon se tourna vers Ulquiorra, qui avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Mais c'était difficile de juger, car il paraissait ennuyé en permanence.

- Suis-moi, Ulquiorra. Ton adversaire sera Hisagi, comme prévu. Selon tes performances, nous déciderons si nous devons te tester avec un autre adversaire.

Ulquiorra hocha simplement la tête.

Hallibel donnait quelques dernières recommandations à son lieutenant. Hisagi acquiesça puis s'inclina, avant de rejoindre Ulquiorra qu'il salua de même. Soifon et Ggio les menèrent sur le terrain. Soifon leva une main. Le 4ème siège ordonna aussitôt que fût mis en marche le kekkai, et Hisagi rendit à Ulquiorra son zanpakutoh, que Hallibel avait gardé avec elle jusqu'ici.

Yamamoto fit un bref signe de tête, et Soifon leva la main.

- Commencez !

Hisagi sortit aussitôt son zanpakutoh, et se lança sur l'ancien Arrancar. Ulquiorra le suivit simplement des yeux, se demandant en lui-même si sa main suffirait à bloquer le coup. Il décida que oui. Après tout, son reiatsu était bien plus fort que celui du lieutenant, il pouvait donc encaisser un coup d'épée sans se faire blesser.

Le kimono gênait un peu les mouvements d'Ulquiorra ; il avait toujours l'impression que la ceinture allait se défaire, et les grandes manches amples entravaient ses mouvements. Il n'avait même pas de poche pour y glisser ses mains, aussi garda t-il sa main gauche sur la garde de son zanpakutoh.

Hisagi, même s'il était surpris de ne pas le voir dégainer, lança un coup direct…qu'Ulquiorra para d'une main.

Les spectateurs furent assez surpris, mis à part Hallibel et Stark. Sans son hierro, Ulquiorra aurait pu se faire trancher le poignet ; il avait eu beaucoup de chance que son reiatsu fût suffisant pour contrer le coup, de la même façon que le faisait Zaraki Kenpachi.

Mais, à peine Ulquiorra eut-il paré ainsi, qu'il su aussitôt qu'il ne devrait jamais retenter un coup pareil. Une douleur vive avait élancé tout son poignet, et son reiatsu était totalement perturbé. Ulquiorra bondit en arrière pour éviter l'affrontement, tirant d'un geste rapide son zanpakutoh. Hisagi se jeta sur lui d'autant plus vite, mais Ulquiorra n'avait rien perdu de ses talents d'escrimeur, et bientôt Hisagi se trouva obligé de rompre et de reculer, mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et l'ancien Cuatro.

Ulquiorra s'ennuyait déjà. Hisagi n'était pas un adversaire à sa hauteur, c'était évident. Il regarda le sang teinter le kimono d'Hisagi là où il l'avait touché.

_- Fauche, Kazeshini_ ! dit alors, doucement, Hisagi.

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux, son intérêt piqué. Kazeshini, _vent de la mort_ ? Il était curieux de voir ça, surtout que tout, dans l'attitude de Hisagi, lui montrait à quel point le lieutenant détestait la forme libérée de son zanpakutoh.

Le zanpakutoh se mua en deux lames de faux reliées par une longue chaîne, et Hisagi bondit en l'air, faisant tournoyer à bout de bras les lames, les lançant d'un mouvement fluide vers Ulquiorra.

Celui-ci vit aussitôt le danger. Combattre à distance n'était pas aisé lorsqu'on avait pour toute arme une épée, sans un seul projectile possible. Ulquiorra ne pouvait plus faire de Cero, ni de Orihime, et il ne connaissait aucun sort de Kido. Il évita les lames en sautant en arrière, irrité de ne pouvoir être en mesure d'attaquer.

Il aurait eu besoin de sa _lanza del relampagó, _pour parer et lancer à la fois, mais pouvait-il encore la faire en tant que shinigami ? C'était à voir.

Ulquiorra recula de nouveau d'un saut, atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et tint son zanpakutoh à la verticale, murmurant hâtivement ;

- _Enchaîne, Murcielago_.

Un éclat de lumière aveugla les spectateurs. Lorsqu'ils purent y voir, Ulquiorra, toujours habillé en shinigami, se tenait debout, une longue lance à la lame recourbée à la main. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu agrandis, comme s'il avait été surpris de la nouvelle forme de son zanpakutoh. Et en vérité, il l'était bel et bien, mais se rassura vite en constatant que Murcielago, sous cette forme, était en mesure de décharger de la foudre. Il para de nouveau les lames de Kazeshini et brassa l'air de sa lance, rassemblant de l'électricité dans la lame, avant d'un mouvement brutal, trancher l'air, envoyant ainsi un éclair éblouissant sur Hisagi.

Les yeux d'Hisagi s'agrandirent.

- Mer… !!

Le coup avait été trop rapide, et totalement inattendu. Le jeune lieutenant reçu de plein fouet l'attaque ; il heurta violemment la paroi de la falaise et tomba durement sur le sol, le souffle coupé par l'impact et les vêtements fumants. Ses bras nus portaient de vilaines brûlures, mais Ulquiorra n'était pas tellement satisfait de la puissance de son attaque, et il devinait qu'il lui faudrait s'entraîner.

Soifon se précipita, suivie de Ggio et d'Hanatarou.

- Lieutenant Hisagi !

Hanatarou s'agenouilla pour soigner le lieutenant encore un peu sonné. Ulquiorra lança un regard ennuyé vers Soifon, qui se tourna vers le commandant Yamamoto.

Le commandant échangea quelques mots avec le reste de l'assemblée, puis prononça ;

- Capitaine Soifon, nous voudrions voir ses performances au corps à corps, maintenant.

Soifon hocha la tête et salua Ulquiorra, tendant d'un geste autoritaire son manteau de capitaine à son troisième siège.

Ulquiorra la suivait attentivement des yeux. Soifon était petite et mince, mais, tout comme lui-même, elle devait porter des coups puissants, et il devinait que son style de combat devait s'approcher de celui de Yoruichi, qu'il avait vue vaincre Yammy à coups d'arts martiaux. Il jugea plus prudent de garder Murcielago sous sa forme libérée.

Soifon attaqua vivement ; ses coups étaient très rapides et variés ; elle enchaînait coups de pied et coups de main sans la moindre hésitation. Ulquiorra parait tantôt avec le manche de Murcielago, tantôt avec la lame, selon la façon dont Soifon l'attaquait ; venait-elle d'en haut ? de derrière ? d'à gauche ? d'à droite ? de face ?

Ulquiorra commençait à avoir le tournis. Il pouvait être aussi rapide, voire même plus rapide que Soifon, mais il n'aimait pas devoir bouger autant. De plus, son corps avait considérablement faibli par rapport à celui qu'il avait eu en tant qu'Arrancar. Il décida qu'il fallait en finir vite, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à le fatiguer et ne profite de cette fatigue pour lui porter un coup.

Il chargea la lame de Murcielago d'électricité, prêt à la décharger sur la capitaine à la prochaine attaque.

Ce fut une erreur. Les yeux acérés de Soifon avaient repéré les étincelles qui parcourraient la lame, et elle devina son attention. Elle allait le prendre à son propre jeu ! Pirouettant en l'air, elle envoya un coup de pied violent qu'il para avec le manche de Murcielago.

- _Shunkou _! cria t-elle.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent d'horreur. En un instant, Soifon éclata de lumière électrique ; l'énergie, concentrée au niveau du torse et des bras, l'entourait d'une aura aveuglante ; lorsqu'elle frappa la lame de Murcielago de sa main droite, elle déchargea toute cette puissance.

Ulquiorra usa d'un déplacement éclair au dernier moment ; les deux énergies, celle de Murcielago et du Shunkou, éclatèrent l'une contre l'autre, mais sans blesser personne.

Mais il avait à peine eut le temps de reprendre son souffle que Soifon apparaissait derrière lui, d'un Shunpo rapide, et envoyait un deuxième coup ; il le para à la va-vite, du manche, mais la puissance du coup le projeta en arrière. Il sentit l'électricité lui vriller les os, et ses membres furent agités de tremblements incontrôlables. Il était incapable de tenir debout tant ses jambes flageolaient. Il releva Murcielago, prêt toutefois à parer le coup suivant. Soifon bondit, un sourire victorieux sur son visage arrogant.

Le capitaine Unohana apparut soudainement entre les deux combattants, arrêtant d'une main Soifon.

- Il suffit Soifon ! Il n'est ici que depuis quelques jours. Les particules spirituelles de son corps ne peuvent pas encore supporter des attaques aussi violentes. Le combat est terminé.

Soifon baissa les bras, une expression de déception sur le visage. Ulquiorra était un très bon combattant, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue avec quelqu'un d'intéressant. Unohana se tourna vers Ulquiorra, qui, obéissant à son ordre muet, rengaina Murcielago. Il dut s'appuyer contre la paroi de la falaise pour ne pas tomber, car ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Hallibel apparut à son côté, et Unohana s'avança pour examiner l'ex-Cuatro. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Prenez juste un peu de repos, Ulquiorra-san, vous n'êtes pas blessé. Ce coup de fatigue passera si vous ne forcez pas trop.

- Je vais le ramener dans mes quartiers, dit Hallibel.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux un instant, pour calmer les émotions qui faisaient rage dans sa poitrine. Il ne les avait jamais ressenties auparavant, à part ce sentiment de peur qu'il avait eu au moment où il avait vu le Shunkou de Soifon éclater, et avait compris en un instant que si le Shunkou heurtait la lame électrifiée de Murcielago, la puissance de l'attaque serait dévastatrice. Une chance qu'il ait su user d'un déplacement éclair à cet instant !

Les autres émotions lui étaient inconnues. Cela ressemblait peut-être à de la frustration. Finalement, lorsqu'il perçut la voix railleuse de Grimmjow lui lancer une moquerie emplie de fiel, il comprit ce que c'était : la honte d'avoir échoué, le désir de prendre sa revanche.

Il secoua la tête. C'était parfaitement puéril, digne de Grimmjow, et non de lui, le Cuatro Espada ! Il chassa ces sentiments encombrants de son cœur, reprit contenance, força ses jambes à lui obéir et suivit Hallibel aux quartiers de la neuvième division.

* * *

La neuvième division avait toujours été un lieu de calme et de méditation. Son idéologie était celle de la justice, et si Hallibel avec son caractère tranquille et sa classe naturelle endossait à merveille le rôle du capitaine de la neuvième division, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa _fracción_. Apache, Sun-Sun et Mila-Rose passaient tout simplement leur temps à se disputer, ou à faire tourner en bourrique leur malheureux lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei.

En ce moment, ce dernier tentait de se reposer, assis dans la cour, afin de soigner les blessures causées par Murcielago, cependant les trois chipies ne l'entendaient pas de cet avis. Elles avaient horreur de la paperasse, et n'acceptaient pas qu'Hisagi leur confie ce travail. Le pauvre lieutenant finit donc par se retirer dans son bureau, non pour se reposer comme lui avait indiqué Hanatarou, mais pour remplir les tonnes de papier qui s'amoncelaient déjà sur son bureau.

Hallibel s'occupait de sa propre paperasse. Elle travaillait efficacement et en silence. De temps à autre, elle levait le regard pour vérifier qu'Ulquiorra dormait encore. Il était allongé sur le côté, sur le banc accolé au mur en face du bureau du capitaine.

Les éclats de voix d'Apache et de Mila-Rose s'infiltraient dans le bureau, perturbant le silence étoffé. Hallibel soupira et se replongea dans ses papiers. On frappa doucement à sa porte, et Hisagi entra, une liasse de papiers dans les bras.

- Voici ce que j'ai trié, capitaine, fit-il.

Hallibel haussa un sourcil.

- Allez vous coucher tout de suite, lieutenant. Vous ferez le reste demain.

- Mais…commença Hisagi.

Ses bras l'élançaient douloureusement, à cause des brûlures, et il avait les épaules meurtries encore. Il renonça donc, s'inclina pour saluer son capitaine et sortit du bureau, soulagé.

Hallibel leva à nouveau les yeux, pour les plonger dans deux grands yeux d'un vert profond, à la pupille rétrécie, quasi reptilienne. L'ex-Cuatro Espada la regardait en silence, la tête toujours posée sur son bras replié.

- Tu te sens mieux, frère ?

Il battit des paupières, une fois, pour ajuster sa vision, et lui fit un bref signe du menton.

- Ne te lève pas tout de suite. Le capitaine Unohana a dit que tu devais rester coucher jusqu'à demain.

- A quoi rimaient ces combats ? demanda Ulquiorra de sa voix basse et égale.

De dehors, leur parvint le son d'un mur qui éclate, suivit d'un « Morue ! Je vais te buter ! » étouffé, probablement crié par Apache. Hallibel prit un nouveau papier et le parcourut rapidement du regard.

- Le Gotei 13 a besoin de savoir à quel niveau tu es. Si tu peux intégrer en tant que shinigami, et où, à quel rang tu peux intégrer. Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à cela, frère ?

- Je ne suis pas dupe, Hallibel-sama. Ils veulent plutôt savoir si je suis une menace, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle soupira, faisant danser ses mèches blondes.

- C'est exact. C'est pourquoi, frère, tu dois vraiment réfléchir à ta situation. Tu dois décider où est ton cœur maintenant, à qui tu appartiens.

Ulquiorra s'assit, sans la lâcher du regard.

- _J'existe pour servir Aizen-sama et ses désirs._ Hallibel-sama, quel que fût le sort qui lui ait été réservé, cela ne change pas.

- Prends garde à ce que tu dis, frère ! s'exclama Hallibel, se levant avec brusquerie, les sourcils froncés et l'expression plus dure déjà. Si le Gotei 13 te soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, tu seras enfermé dans une cellule spéciale, dans la prison réservée aux personnes jugées dangereuses pour la Soul Society, sous le sol, sans lumière, sans chaleur, derrière un kekkai et des barreaux d'acier. C'est ce que tu veux, frère ?

- Je veux juste garder ma liberté de penser. Ce que les shinigamis peuvent me faire ne me concerne pas. Je n'ai que mépris pour la Soul Society, qui dit faire régner la justice, et qui n'est qu'une dictature !

- Aizen nous a utilisés comme de vulgaires outils ! Comment peux-tu lui rester fidèle ? Il n'a fait que cracher sur nos subordonnés, sur le roi Barragan, sur Stark et Lilynette ! C'est Aizen lui-même qui m'a tuée ! Nous n'étions rien pour lui, Ulquiorra, rien ! Que des jouets bons à être jetés lorsqu'ils cessent d'être amusants !

- Quand bien même, c'est Aizen-sama qui nous a permis de renaître. Avez-vous oublié comment c'était avant sa venue ? Ce combat perpétuel, contre la peur et la faim ! Cette douleur permanente, là, tout autour de notre trou de hollow, comme si ses bords se consumaient, et ce vide insoutenable dans nos entrailles ! Aizen-sama nous a tirés de tout cela. Grâce à lui, nous n'avions plus à craindre de régresser. Nous avions un but à suivre, indépendamment de notre lutte pour la survie. Nous n'avions plus besoin de nous nourrir d'âmes, les particules spirituelles nous suffisaient. Nous avions tant de pouvoir, que nous pouvions enfermer enfin notre désespoir en nous, et le faire taire. En servant Aizen-sama, j'avais l'impression de vivre enfin et d'être utile. Aizen-sama appréciait mes capacités. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes si vous l'avez déçu, et si vous avez été assez stupides pour lui faire confiance aveuglément ! J'admire Aizen-sama, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour ignorer ce qu'il est, et je savais qu'il ne fallait jamais, jamais le décevoir.

Hallibel serra les poings et se rassit.

- Aizen est mort, de toute façon. Et tu n'es plus un Arrancar, Ulquiorra, mais un shinigami.

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté de l'être.

- Ton âme en arrivant ici s'est immédiatement vêtue du costume des shinigamis. Comment expliques-tu cela ?

- Juste parce que j'ai les capacités d'un shinigami ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter de leur obéir. Ma loyauté est toujours auprès d'Aizen-sama, qu'il soit mort ou non.

- Tu veux absolument qu'on t'enferme ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

- Avec un discours pareil, on t'enverra directement au Nid des Asticots ! Les choses ont changé en quatre ans, ne peux-tu pas changer toi aussi ?

- Je ne serai pas ingrat au point d'oublier tout ce que je dois à Aizen-sama.

Hallibel rassembla son paquet de feuilles et fit claquer le tas contre le bureau.

- Très bien. Faisons une concession, veux-tu bien ? Frère, je vais te laisser du temps pour réfléchir, et je me chargerai de te défendre face au Gotei 13. Cependant, je vais t'envoyer en mission dans le monde réel, et tu devras agir en tant que shinigami. Ainsi tu verras ce que signifie vraiment être shinigami.

- Je suppose que vous n'allez pas m'envoyer là-bas seul ?

- Non. Kuchiki Rukia doit déjà s'y rendre. Sa destination est Karakura, et elle y travaillera de concert avec le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu iras avec elle, et elle t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir. Je ne veux pas de disputes avec Kurosaki. Et tu logeras chez Inoue Orihime.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Ulquiorra baissa les yeux et détourna le regard. Hallibel le nota aussitôt et se félicita d'avoir visé juste.

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de loger quelque part, Hallibel-sama ?

- Parce que l'usage d'un gigai est obligatoire.

- Je refuse, claqua Ulquiorra. Je ne veux pas laisser mon corps inanimé, ni le confier à une âme artificielle.

Hallibel grinça des dents. L'ex-Cuatro Espada lui rendait vraiment la tâche difficile.

- Très bien, fais à ta guise, n'utilise pas de gigai. Mais l'écran de communication est dans l'appartement d'Inoue Orihime, alors il est nécessaire que tu y loges pour pouvoir me rendre compte de ce que tu fais. Est-ce clair ?

- Limpide.

- Accepte-tu, oui ou non ?

Ulquiorra n'avait pas la moindre envie de croupir dans un cachot. Il décida d'écouter l'ex-Tercera Espada. Il avait toujours eu confiance en son jugement.

- J'accepte, Hallibel-sama.

* * *

Dans les quartiers de la seconde division, les shinigamis étaient rangés en rangs dans la cour, enchaînant les mouvements martiaux que leur indiquait leur instructeur –le quatrième siège, en l'occurrence, et chaque mouvement s'accompagnait d'un cri puissant, masculin. Dans les couloirs, on voyait parfois passer, telle une ombre, la silhouette discrète d'un membre du Corps Secret.

Soifon s'était retirée dans ses appartements. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais son Shunkou, encore difficile à maîtriser, l'avait épuisée. Aussi s'était-elle allongée sur son futon, à plat ventre, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés. Ses paupières se faisaient dangereusement lourdes, et elle clignait des yeux, cherchant à rester éveillée.

On frappa à la porte, et, sans attendre de réponse, l'on entra.

- Capitaine Soifon, fit la voix de Ggio, le lieutenant Gros Lard vous fait parvenir son tas de paperasse !

Il plaqua un paquet de feuilles juste devant sa tête, la faisant sursauter. Si elle avait eu la force de lever la tête, elle l'aurait foudroyé du regard.

- Va poser ça sur mon bureau, siffla t-elle sans le regarder.

- Il m'a dit de vous le remettre en mains propres, et vous n'étiez pas dans votre bureau.

- Bien, j'ai vu ! Va poser ça sur mon bureau !

Ggio souffla avec agacement, récupéra le tas de papier et quitta la chambre. Soifon soupira. Elle n'avait plus la force ni l'envie de bouger, tous les muscles de son dos et de ses bras tiraient désagréablement. Elle laissa ses paupières se refermer à nouveau.

Elle dut s'endormir, car elle revint brusquement à elle en entendant la porte se rouvrir à nouveau. Elle reconnu le reiatsu de Ggio, mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui accorder son attention. Elle désirait juste dormir.

Avec surprise, elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait sur le futon à côté d'elle, et elle l'entendit ouvrir une boîte.

- Mila-Rose m'a prêté son onguent spécial anti-douleurs musculaires, fit Ggio d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée. Laissez-moi vous en mettre un peu, capitaine.

Elle allait refuser en bloc lorsque quelque chose, dans sa façon de parler, la retint : il l'avait appelée _capitaine_, sans rajouter son nom ensuite. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, et elle se sentit comme soulagée tout à coup.

Ggio étala doucement l'onguent sur ses épaules –c'était vraiment une chance que l'uniforme de Soifon laissât le dos et les bras nus. Ce faisant, il massa précautionneusement les muscles douloureux de son capitaine.

Soifon n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle ainsi. Se laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'autre était même très gênant. A une lointaine époque, elle s'était occupée ainsi de Yoruichi, mais le contact entre deux femmes était moins gênant que celui entre deux personnes de sexes opposés. De plus, Soifon avait toujours mis un soin extrême à garder ses distances avec ses subordonnés.

Pour secouer ce sentiment inconfortable, Soifon passa à ce en quoi elle excellait : l'attaque. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle s'adressa à son troisième siège sur le ton de la moquerie.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? elle-même n'était qu'un tas d'os, il n'avait pas de muscles à masser, lui !

- Ne parlez pas de elle-même de cette façon, capitaine Soifon, fut la réponse immédiate de Ggio.

Sa voix avait repris un ton agressif, et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les épaules de Soifon, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans la chair, la faisant sursauter. Cependant, elle ne protesta pas, car pour la première fois elle venait de comprendre que ses remarques blessaient l'ex-Arrancar. S'il était aussi remuant et bavard, c'était en réalité pour cacher la blessure vive qu'était pour lui sa défaite lors de la bataille de Karakura. Pour Ggio, être mort au combat avait participé à la défaite de son roi bien-aimé. La déception de Ggio, lorsqu'il avait fini par comprendre quelques temps après son arrivée à la Soul Society que le roi elle-même ne renaîtrait pas en temps que shinigami, avait été énorme.

Cependant, il avait accepté de servir le Gotei 13 sans problème, car en tant qu'ancien _fracción_ de elle-même, il avait autant haï Aizen que elle-même l'avait fait.

Soifon fut soudain très lasse de la guerre incessante entre elle et Ggio, et s'en voulu d'avoir gâché cet instant de trêve.

- Excuse-moi.

Ce fut dit du bout des lèvres, et cela coûta beaucoup à sa fierté, mais la réaction de Ggio en valut la peine.

Elle put sentir la pression de ses doigts sur sa peau se relâcher imperceptiblement, et ses mains décrire des cercles plus grands sur ses omoplates, presque comme des caresses plutôt qu'un massage. La voix de Ggio avait changé aussi, plus calme, moins aiguë.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, capitaine.

Il retira ses mains de ses épaules pour reprendre un peu d'onguent, et l'étala lentement sur son bras gauche. Soifon se redressa lentement, rouvrant les yeux, et s'assit. Ggio gardait les yeux baissés, fixés sur le biceps qu'il massait doucement.

Jamais Soifon n'avait été aussi proche de lui, sauf pendant les séances d'entraînement peut-être. Elle essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il avait une expression sévère, concentrée, les cheveux noirs tombant dans ses yeux jaunes.

Non, il n'avait pas les yeux jaunes, si ? Agissant spontanément, sans réfléchir, Soifon leva la main droite et la glissa sous sa mâchoire, pour lui lever le menton. Ggio ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et sa main enserra son bras avec méfiance. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leur souffle se mêlait.

Soifon sourit : il avait les yeux dorés. Elle ne se rappelle plus qui des deux bougea en premier, toujours est-il qu'un instant plus tard ils échangeaient un baiser hésitant. Elle ferma les yeux, liant ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il enlaçait fort sa taille, et qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, plus passionnément, luttant déjà pour dominer l'autre.

Après tout, Soifon aimait commander, et Ggio aimait lui tenir tête…

* * *

- Kurosaki-kun ! Attends-moi !

Orihime courait, ses sacs de course à la main. Elle venait d'apercevoir Ichigo à une centaine de mètres, et elle était ravie de le voir, car depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant. Ichigo se retourna, et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

- Inoue !

Elle s'arrêta, pantelante, devant lui. Ichigo se pencha en avant.

- Donne-moi ces sacs, veux-tu ? Ils ont l'air trop lourds pour toi !

Elle le laissa faire avec soulagement.

- Merci, Kurosaki-kun !

- Oh là là, mais c'est super lourd ! Qu'est-ce que t'as acheté ?

- Des livres que le professeur nous a conseillés.

Orihime était étudiante en médecine. Il était déjà convenu qu'elle reprendrait la clinique de Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo, lui, dirigeait un club de kendo avec Tatsuki. Il avait toujours eu un contact naturel avec les enfants, et savait comment les motiver. Ses querelles avec Tatsuki faisaient partie du charme de leur club. Orihime se demandait toujours quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin emménager ensemble.

- J'ai vu Ishida-kun à la télé l'autre jour, fit Orihime avec un grand sourire.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y foutait ?

- C'est sa collection qui a remporté tous les prix au défilé de mode de ce printemps ! N'est-ce pas génial, Kurosaki-kun ?

- Ouais, ouais…enfin moi j'ai toujours trouvé ses costumes bizarres, m'enfin…

- Oh, ne dis pas ça ! J'adore ses créations. Il m'en offre chaque année, il est si gentil, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, fit Ichigo avec un sourire.

Orihime se tapa tout à coup le front.

- Oh ! J'oubliais ! La Soul Society m'a contactée. Kuchiki-san doit venir bientôt relever le vieux Kamatruc, il est en congé ! J'ai tellement hâte de la voir !

- C'est vrai ? Rukia vient ici ? Fantastique !

Ichigo raccompagna Orihime chez elle, portant ses sacs. Ils discutaient tranquillement, joyeusement, et tout à coup, à quelques mètres de la maison d'Orihime, ils ressentirent tous deux un reiatsu puissant.

- N'est-ce pas Kuchiki-san ? s'exclama Orihime.

- Si ! s'écria Ichigo.

Orihime partit en courant, grimpant à toute vitesse les marches.

- Kuchiki-san ! Kuchiki-san !

- Rukia ! cria Ichigo derrière elle.

Orihime s'arrêta brusquement dans l'escalier. Rukia se tenait fièrement campée devant eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les poings sur les hanches. Elle portait une petite robe blanche dont la jupe ondulait au vent, comme une fleur.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait stoppé Orihime dans son élan. Derrière Rukia, leur tournant le dos, il y avait un deuxième shinigami, vêtu du noir kimono –il n'était donc pas dans un gigai. Il avait si bien caché son reiatsu que ni elle, ni Ichigo ne l'avaient ressenti.

- Salut, vous deux ! s'écria Rukia. Cela faisait longtemps !

- Longtemps ! On est venu à la Soul Society la semaine dernière ! protesta Ichigo.

Il n'avait pas encore vu le deuxième shinigami, comprit Orihime. Elle se sentait nerveuse et elle fixait avec insistance la nuque de l'intrus, car sa minceur et les cheveux noirs qui s'y étalaient en mèches lui étaient terriblement familiers.

Rukia perçut sa gêne. Elle perdit un peu de sa morgue et dit plus doucement.

- Oui, hum…tu n'étais pas chez toi, Orihime, alors on n'a pas pu vous prévenir, mais…

- Toi ! Tu es Ulquiorra, n'est-ce-pas ! s'écria Ichigo en pointant du doigt le shinigami.

L'autre poussa un soupir agacé et se retourna pour jeter un regard noir au bruyant shinigami remplaçant. Sans y croire, Orihime examina le visage pâle, encadré de mèches noires dont l'une s'échouait sur le nez, et les deux grands yeux verts, perçants et inquisiteurs. Si, c'était bien lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à la Soul Society de leur envoyer Ulquiorra, à eux qui avaient tant souffert à cause de lui ?

Ulquiorra fit un bref geste du menton.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, salua t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? s'exclama Ichigo en faisant inconsciemment un pas en arrière.

Les yeux acérés d'Ulquiorra suivirent son mouvement de recul.

- Comme je le disais, reprit vivement Rukia en s'interposant entre eux, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, mais Ulquiorra-san m'accompagne en mission, pour que nous lui montrions ce que c'est que le métier de shinigami. Les capitaines voudraient qu'il loge chez toi, Orihime, est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Orihime sentit son sang se glacer. Rukia lui demandait son avis, mais elle savait que si les capitaines en avaient décidé ainsi, refuser n'était même pas une option.

Etait-elle vraiment capable de supporter la présence d'Ulquiorra ?

_Je suis ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me faire le moindre mal._

Cependant, des bribes du passé flashaient dans son esprit, et elle frissonnait. Elle ne pouvait se décider à répondre.

- Il peut venir chez moi sinon, y a de la place, dit alors Ichigo.

Orihime releva la tête, stupéfaite. Rukia et Ulquiorra avaient la même expression de surprise dans les yeux. Puis, la froideur du regard d'Ulquiorra s'évanouit, remplacée par un doux éclat émeraude, et il secoua lentement la tête.

- Merci, Kurosaki Ichigo, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Après tout, je n'ai pas de gigai.

- Bah, bienvenue dans le monde réel en tout cas, fit Ichigo avec un sourire, et il lui tendit la main.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra se posèrent sur la main tendue, hésitants. Enfin, lentement, il tendit la sienne et ils se serrèrent la main.

Orihime sourit. On pouvait faire confiance au grand cœur d'Ichigo pour pardonner les pires blessures. De la même façon, Ichigo s'était fait un ami de Grimmjow (même si celui-ci le niait). Elle se sentit soulagée tout à coup, et elle fit un pas en avant, souriante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bien sûr qu'il peut loger chez moi !

Elle osa enfin croiser son regard. C'était étrange de le voir sans son masque. Elle avait toujours trouvé que celui-ci faisait comme un heaume, c'était une image quelque peu chevaleresque. Tout à coup, elle comprit qu'est-ce qui rendait l'expression d'Ulquiorra si humaine : sa peau n'avait plus la même teinte spectrale, même si elle était encore très pale, et ses joues n'étaient plus décorées de leurs tristes larmiers verts. Elle eut l'impression qu'il serait possible de le faire sourire, et elle en mourut d'envie. Oui, décida t-elle en cet instant, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et elle allait le faire sourire.

**

* * *

**

That's all folks!

A propos du titre de mes chapitres, je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'Eikaow. A vrai dire, je ne lis pas les fanfics en français, en général je lis en anglais. J'avais déjà écrit le plan de toute ma fic lorsque, juste avant de publier le prologue, j'ai survolé quelques fics françaises et me suis aperçue que dans sa fic, Eikaow avait eu la même idée que moi pour les noms des chapitres. Donc, Eikaow, si tu lis un jour ces lignes, je m'excuse. En tout cas, je ne peux pas changer le plan de ma fic pour ça. Alors tant pis, je mettrai mes chapitres en anglais, les tiens sont en fançais...

Un gros gros gros merci à **MissBleach, Mayuu, Eldar-Melda, Yamashita no Misa et Kaito**! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Ulquihime forever!!!

Now, vous êtes toutes fan d'Ulquiorra?

Je ne vous entends pas! Criez plus fort!

Etes-vous toutes fan d'Ulquiorra?

Alors, vous voyez ce beau bouton rectangulaire, là, juste en dessous? Il est blanc, noir et vert. Comme Ulquiorra. Alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...


	3. Chapitre 2 : the Greed

**The Heart**

**Disclaimer :** si Bleach m'appartenait, Aizen ne serait pas un superman.

**Warnings :** SPOILERS ! si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 354 et les suivants, ne lisez pas cette fic ! Sinon vous n'aurez plus qu'à sortir vos mouchoirs et prier pour que le grand Tite Kubo fasse revenir ce perso du monde des morts.

**NB1:** j'ai finalement laissé tomber le couple Ichigo/Rukia, mais je vous en réserve un dont vous me direz des nouvelles! Il apparaîtra au chapitre suivant.

**NB2:** je remercie vivement tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review. Un gros merci à : **MissBleach**, **Mayuu**, **Freak**, **mgx'ndzou**, **Eldar-Melda** et **Yamashita no Misa** ! Je vais répondre à quelques unes de vos questions, pour celles qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews signées. Ulquiorra, peux-tu venir ici s'il te plait?

Ulquiorra : qu'y a t-il, déchet ?

Waca : comment t'as pu dire à **Mayuu** que j'étais "une dingue qui ose se faire nommer auteur"?

Ulquiorra: Femme, au risque de te décevoir, c'est bien ce que tu es.

Waca : Non mais! Tu vas plutôt répondre tout de suite à Mayuu ! Elle te demandait pourquoi tu étais toujours fidèle à Aizen. Alllez, s'il te plait, réponds-lui!

Ulquiorra : Il me semble que j'ai déjà été suffisamment clair.

Waca : mais quel sale caractère ! Bon, Mayuu, puisqu'il veut pas répondre, je vais te répondre, moi.

Ulquiorra : comme si tu savais ce que je peux bien penser. Tu me fais rire, femme.

Waca : c'est déjà ça ! Alors, Mayuu, ne t'inquiètes pas, Ulquiorra deviendra un "Ulqui-chou", il faut juste lui laisser le temps de se convertir et de changer d'avis! Même si cela fait quatre ans depuis sa disparition, comme il était mort c'est comme si c'était hier. Il lui faut donc un peu de temps pour réflechir...

Ulquiorra : Si tu oses me transformer en un Ulqui-chou, je viendrai personnellement te ceroer, femme.

Waca : gloups! Non, non, je ne ferai pas ça ! Au fait Mayuu, je suis d'accord avec toi et ta pote. Aizen est un thon. Bon, à **Freak** maintenant ! Freak, es-tu là? Freak, je t'annonce que tu vas avoir le droit à des cookies!!! Mais pas pour ce chapitre, plutôt d'ici deux chapitres !

Ha oui aussi, vous êtes deux (**mgx'ndzou** et **Yamashita no Misa**) à m'avoir demandé la reintroduction de l'ours des Pyrenées.

Ulquiorra : non femme, tu te trompes de personne là. C'est du vizard Shinji dont tu voulais parler.

L'ours des Pyrenées : Groumf.

Shinji : ouais, super! Je vais apparaître dans cette fic?

Waca : et oui! Je ne sais pas encore trop où, mais tu vas apparaître. Sauf si Aizen te zigouille au prochain chapitre de Bleach.

Shinji : gloups!

L'ours des Pyrenées : je pourrais prendre sa place?

Waca : bon, ça suffit les délires, là. Avant d'enchaîner avec le chapitre suivant, je vais conclure sur quelques mots encore. **Selka93**, **Jay'Fel**, **Hoojoo **et **wenaewe,** JE VOUS VOIS. Cela m'honore énormement que vous me mettiez dans vos Story Alerts. J'espère que j'aurais le droit à une petite review la prochaine fois?

Allez, on with the story! Le flashback est dédié à **Yamashita no Misa** !

**Chapitre 2 : the greed**

_Une douce brise agitait les fleurs des cerisiers et les petites cloches à vent en argent. Parfois, un pétale de fleur se détachait et voletait, rejoignant ses semblables dans l'air. Cette nuée de pétales roses formait comme une pluie de neige, qui partait à l'assaut du ciel plutôt que de la terre, comme si leur but avait été de conquérir les étoiles._

_Assise dignement sur le plancher, une jeune femme regardait la danse des fleurs avec mélancolie. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono du même bleu nuit que le ciel, et orné de motifs couleur argent, qui représentaient des flocons de neige. Ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient librement sur ses épaules minces, et ses yeux noirs, aux reflets violets, fixaient ses mains blanches, qu'elle tordait répétitivement. _

_Il y eu le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre, derrière elle, et la haute figure d'un noble shinigami s'avança auprès d'elle. Il baissa ses yeux gris sur elle, remarqua aussitôt l'éclat brillant de ses prunelles qui trahissait les larmes bravement refoulées. Il s'assit à genoux à ses côtés et lui prit les mains, la contemplant d'un regard grave._

_La tête baissée de la jeune femme s'abaissa un peu plus encore, et sa voix trembla, réduite à un filet ;_

_- Byakuya-sama…je ne l'ai pas trouvée._

_Il posa une main sur sa joue, lui relevant doucement la tête._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi. Nous la trouverons, je te le promets. Viens, il est trop tard pour rester au-dehors ; tu vas prendre froid. Rentrons…_

_Il l'aida à se relever avec tendresse. La jeune femme regarda le ciel constellé d'étoiles et soupira, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son mari et d'enfouir son visage dans son épaule. Byakuya enlaça les épaules délicates de sa femme et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, inspirant profondément l'odeur de pluie fraîche qu'exhalaient ses cheveux. Les petites mains de sa femme s'agrippèrent à son manteau tandis qu'elle cerclait sa taille de ses bras._

_Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, profitant en silence de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre, puis Byakuya se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment sur le front._

_- Rentrons._

_Elle hocha la tête, et, gardant un bras autour d'elle, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il lui importait peu d'être vu ainsi par les serviteurs de la maison ; il aimait la tenir près de lui. Il avait, au fond de lui, toujours peur qu'elle ne lui échappe, qu'elle ne s'évapore comme si elle n'avait été qu'un doux rêve._

_Mais ce soir, le rêve avait un goût amer. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de sa femme. Elle avait encore cherché toute la journée, et n'avait trouvé personne. Il savait que les remords la rongeaient, aggravant sa santé déjà délicate. _

_Ils allèrent se coucher, bien qu'il fût tôt encore. Ils se changèrent chacun de leur côté, lui derrière son paravent sobre, elle derrière le sien, peint de paysages japonais et de grues sauvages. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut que le son des vêtements glissant sur la peau, puis les petits pas de la jeune femme traversèrent la pièce, et elle s'assit sur le lit. Byakuya la rejoignit et la borda avec les couvertures, avant de s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Pas une parole n'avait été échangée, cependant l'atmosphère était douce et réconfortante, emplie d'affection et d'amour._

_Byakuya avait retiré son kenseigan pour dormir, et ses cheveux noirs de jais s'étalaient librement sur ses épaules et sur son front. Une mèche venait s'échouer sur son nez et une autre dans ses yeux, ce qui amusait toujours la jeune femme. Dans un élan de tendresse, elle leva la main pour replacer les mèches de cheveux noirs en arrière, surprenant Byakuya qui était plutôt habitué à sa timidité. Il leva les yeux de sa lecture et contempla son petit visage blanc et confus, avant de poser son livre et de lever les mains pour tenir son visage et se pencher vers elle._

_Il l'embrassa longuement, savourant la finesse et la douceur de ses lèvres chaudes et rosées. Ses mains glissèrent le long du cou gracieux pour enlacer sa taille et la serrer contre lui. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser, fermant ses beaux yeux._

_- Byakuya-sama…_

_Comme sa voix était douce, aussi fragile qu'une fleur de cerisier._

_- Je t'aime, Hisana._

_Hisana…le nom résonnait comme un chant dans son cœur_.

Hisana…

Byakuya émergea lentement d'un profond trou noir, et se redressa en sursaut, constatant qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau. Le kenseigan s'était desserré, et quelques mèches de cheveux venaient chatouiller son nez et ses cils. Il se redressa, tâtant son dos douloureux en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir, ni pour rêver de son passé avec Hisana. Il poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard blasé sur le tas de paperasse qui encombrait son bureau, à cause de l'inefficacité de son lieutenant en la matière. Combien il enviait le capitaine Hallibel ! Le lieutenant Hisagi était un très bon officier qui obéissait sans une plainte et qui faisait du travail efficace.

- Capitaine ! brailla Renji en ouvrant la porte comme un bourrin.

Byakuya bondit sur sa chaise, totalement pris par surprise. Il posa une main sur son cœur affolé et respira profondément, foudroyant le lieutenant Abarai du regard.

Renji flancha un instant, mais comme son capitaine était décoiffé, avait les vêtements chiffonnés et avait visiblement eu peur à cause de son entrée brutale, il se sentit moins impressionné. Son capitaine paraissait moins parfait, aussi leva t-il haut le menton, le défiant du regard ;

- Capitaine ! Rukia a été refusée au poste de lieutenant de la troisième division ! C'est à cause de vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Byakuya cligna des yeux.

- Et ? En quoi est-ce un problème ?

Renji explosa aussitôt. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il donna un grand coup de point sur le bureau de son capitaine, envoyant valser les tonnes de papier.

- Capitaine ! rugit-il, combien de temps allez-vous retenir Rukia ainsi ? C'est totalement égoïste et inacceptable de votre part ! Rukia mérite d'être promue bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre et…

- Rukia ne sera pas exposée au danger, le coupa d'une voix froide Byakuya. Restez à votre place, lieutenant Abarai !

Tout le corps de Renji frémissait de colère. Son kimono était ouvert sur le torse, révélant sa musculature athlétique. Cette silhouette puissante, associée aux fascinants tatouages noirs et à la chevelure écarlate de Renji, lui conférait une allure sauvage et dangereuse. Byakuya savait qu'il n'était pas sage de provoquer Renji, et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à devoir répondre à un nouveau duel qui se terminerait immanquablement par la défaite du lieutenant. La dernière fois, Renji avait carrément giflé son capitaine, pour le forcer à répondre à sa provocation, et Byakuya, bien que vainqueur, n'était pas sorti indemne du duel. Il fallait avouer que ce jour-là, il avait été particulièrement hautain et insupportable envers son lieutenant. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas admettre ses tords. Non, pas à un chien du Rukongai, fût-il son lieutenant qu'il appréciait au fond.

Renji serra les poings, défiant son capitaine du regard. Byakuya jugea alors bon de calmer les choses.

- Ecoute, Renji, reprit-il plus doucement, j'ai mes raisons, même si tu ne les aimes pas. De plus, je ne pense pas que Rukia aimerait devenir officier, car il serait alors hors de question pour elle d'occuper le poste à Karakura lorsque celui-ci est vacant. Ce n'est pas un poste de son niveau, tu le sais.

La fureur de Renji tomba d'un coup et il ouvrit de grand yeux, éberlué, balbutiant ;

- Vous…vous aviez pensé à ça ?

Byakuya haussa un sourcil avec hauteur.

- En quoi est-ce surprenant ? Je veille au bien-être de ma sœur, il va de l'évidence même qu'elle ne doit donc pas être séparée de ses amis, n'est-ce-pas ?

En quelques secondes, Renji passa du serpent prêt à mordre au pauvre subordonné tout confus d'avoir médit de son supérieur. Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé, riant nerveusement ;

- Ha, ha, d'accord. Ha, 'xcusez-moi, capitaine, je ne pensais pas…vraiment, j'suis désolé…euh…

- Et puis, conclut Byakuya en se levant pour ramasser les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol, il y a bien d'autres shinigamis qui méritent d'être promus. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas assez de hauts postes pour tout le monde. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà recommandé.

- Recommandé, moi ? répéta Renji d'un ton ahuri. Mais je suis déjà votre lieutenant !

Byakuya soupira, secouant la tête.

- Je t'aurais recommandé pour le poste de _capitaine_, Renji. Maintenant, veux-tu bien m'aider un peu ?

- Ah ! Euh, oui ! Pardon, capitaine !

Renji s'empressa de poser un genou à terre, pour rassembler les feuilles qu'il avait dégommées. Il n'osait plus protester, tant la fierté et la reconnaissance brûlaient fort dans son cœur.

- Voilà, capitaine, fit-il, posant le tas de papier sur le bureau. Encore désolé pour le dérange-mmpfff !!!

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, lieutenant Abarai ?

- Ha, ha, rien, rien ! Ha ! En fait si, vous avez de l'encre sur la joue, on peut même lire à l'envers dessus !

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Renji, découvrant ses dents.

- Vous seriez-vous endormi sur votre travail, capitaine ?

Byakuya le fixa d'un air franchement mécontent. Non, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Ce barbare impoli n'aurait jamais été un bon capitaine !

* * *

Cela ressemblait à une voix, mais ce n'était pas exactement ça. Ce n'était pas non plus des cris, c'était doux et étrange, cela s'enroulait dans l'air et venait caresser ses oreilles.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ulquiorra s'agita légèrement, se tirant peu à peu de son lourd sommeil. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Soul Society, il avait l'impression de passer son temps à dormir. Il était si vite épuisé que cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

_**- Dango, dango, dango, dango**__, _lui parvint à nouveau la voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Orihime, _**dango daikazoku…**_

Hein ? « La grande famille Dango ? » Ce non-sens total réveilla tout à fait Ulquiorra, et il s'assit, clignant des yeux. Il avait dormi sur le sofa du salon, elle lui avait prêté des couvertures et un oreiller. La voix d'Orihime venait de la salle de bain, et maintenant il pouvait également entendre le son de la douche.

Ainsi, c'était donc ça…ce son étrange, c'était un chant.

- _**Yancha no yaki dango, yasashii an dango (Un mauvais Dango grillé, et un haricot Dango gentil)**_

Ulquiorra secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être un chant. Aizen-sama avait toujours dit que la musique avait un caractère sacré. Il y avait la musique pour les affaires religieuses, celle pour les cérémonies, et celle pour les combats, alors ce que « chantait » Orihime ne pouvait pas être un chant : les paroles étaient complètement stupides.

- _**minna, minna, awasete hyakunin kazoku (ensemble ils forment une famille d'une centaine de Dango)**_

Non mais sincèrement, une famille de _Dangos _? Peut-être devrait-il aller vérifier que la femme allait bien. Elle avait peut-être une forte fièvre ?

Ulquiorra se leva, mais s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il doutait qu'Orihime apprécie qu'il la dérange pendant sa douche. Lorsqu'elle avait été sa prisonnière, elle faisait toujours des tas de manières, alors que les Arrancars n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de sa nudité. Après tout, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'humain ça, être gêné par son corps.

- _**Akachan dango ha itsumoshiawase no naka de (Un bébé Dango est toujours bercé dans le bonheur**__)_

Ulquiorra émit un reniflement de dégoût et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Son ventre criait famine, car les particules spirituelles du monde vivant étaient nettement insuffisantes. A la Soul Society, il ressentait moins fortement le besoin de manger, car Hallibel ne lui laissait pas le temps d'avoir faim. Les repas, à la neuvième division, se faisaient toujours à la même heure.

- _**toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru (un vieux Dango louche à cause de ses yeux)**_

Ah, zut. Il pouvait encore percevoir la voix aiguë d'Orihime d'ici. Franchement, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi niais. Il ouvrit le frigo et y jeta un coup d'œil prudent ; il n'avait jamais pu oublier la fois où Orihime lui avait demandé, d'un air timide, si elle pouvait avoir des onigiris au beurre de cacahouète agrémenté d'un jus de fraise parfumé au curry. Depuis qu'Aizen était arrivé, Ulquiorra avait acquis une vague notion de la cuisine, et il avait senti son estomac se soulever à cette demande.

_- Ton devoir est de rester en vie, femme. _

_- Mais je ne veux pas mourir, Ulquiorra-san !_

_- Tu nierais que ceci est une tentative de suicide ?_

_- Mais non ! J'aime le jus de fraise au curry. Quoique, avec de la sauce pimentée c'est meilleur encore._

_Ce jour-là, Ulquiorra avait véritablement _fui_ la prisonnière en prétextant avoir promis à Grimmjow de l'entraîner. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver une excuse plus improbable (et d'ailleurs depuis quand avait-il besoin d'une excuse ?), mais Orihime ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir_.

- _**nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naruyo ! (les amis Dango se tiennent la main et forment un grand cercle !)**_

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra tombèrent alors…sur du dango. Il referma le réfrigérateur avec violence, sifflant d'agacement. En plus, Orihime s'était mise à chanter encore plus fort. Elle devait avoir oublié qu'il était là.

- _**machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minnade waraiauyo ! (ils trouvent un village sur une planète Dango et ils sourient tous ensemble !)**_

Ulquiorra ressentit alors quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment cru ne ressentir qu'envers Grimmjow et Kurosaki : un agacement pur et simple. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'Orihime, qui possédait le pouvoir d'un dieu, chante des choses aussi _débiles_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible ! Enfin, sincèrement, quel âge avait-elle ? N'avait-elle pas dix-sept ans lorsqu'il l'avait enlevée ? Alors elle devait avoir maintenant…vingt-et-un ans.

La main d'Ulquiorra se figea sur la poignée du placard à pain. _Vingt-et-un ans ?_ Mais c'était une femme maintenant ! Et elle était toujours toute seule ? Bon, c'est vrai que sa cuisine et son chant avait de quoi faire fuir les plus courageux déchets humains, mais quand même !

- _**usagi mo sora de te wo futte miteru dekkai otsuki-sama (les lapins agitent leurs mains depuis la grande lune)**_

Ulquiorra, poussé par un sentiment inconnu proche de l'énervement, retourna dans le salon et examina chaque meuble, avant de trouver exactement ce qu'il cherchait : des photos. Il y en avait représentant son petit groupe d'amis : elle, Kurosaki, le Quincy, le géant, Rukia, une autre fille dont le visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose et deux autres garçons parfaitement inconnus, tous en uniforme scolaire. Il y en avait une autre avec elle, le capitaine et le lieutenant de la dixième division en train de manger des glaces, qui paraissaient suspectes. D'ailleurs, le capitaine paraissait sur le point de vomir. Sur une autre photo, il trouva Urahara Kisuke, Shihon Yoruichi, un géant moustachu et deux gamins, devant le magasin d'Urahara. Il y avait même une photo de son équipe de sauvetage : Kurosaki, le Quincy, le géant, Abarai Renji, Rukia et…Neliel dans sa forme adulte avec les deux zouaves de sa _fracción._

Et enfin, il tomba sur des photos où elle était seule avec un jeune homme inconnu, soit lui tenant la main, soit étant tenue par la taille, soit même carrément dans ses bras. Elle paraissait absolument rayonnante.

Il plissa des yeux. Trois. Il y en avait _trois. _Elle était sortie _avec trois pathétiques déchets humains_, et curieusement, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- _**ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete… (montrant toutes les choses heureuses et tristes…)**_

On frappa à la porte, fort, et une voix joyeuse retentit de dehors. Ulquiorra détourna le regard, fronçant les sourcils, sans remarquer que la douche s'était arrêtée.

- _Orihime ! _fit la voix, visiblement féminine, _Orihime t'es réveillée ? J'entre !_

Et effectivement, elle entra, ce qui stupéfia Ulquiorra. Même après avoir été enlevée, Orihime faisait quelque chose d'aussi inconscient que de laisser sa porte ouverte toute la nuit ?

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la fille brune aux cheveux courts qu'il avait vue sur la photo.

Il y eut un silence. D'abord, la fille remarqua son kimono noir, et elle commença ;

- Ah ! Un shinigami ! Elle aurait pu me prévenir. Non, attends…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle reconnaissait visiblement ses traits. Il avait bel et bien dû la rencontrer déjà, mais comme elle n'était qu'un déchet, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Tu es cet Arrancar.

Sa voix avait tremblé. Mais ce fut bref, et aussitôt remplacé par une colère sans bornes, et il devina qu'elle savait qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait. L'atmosphère se tendit, et d'un instant à l'autre, cela aurait pu dégénérer, lorsqu'une voix fraîche les interrompit.

- Ah, bonjour tous les deux ! Tatsuki, Ulquiorra. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Simultanément, yeux verts et yeux marron cessèrent leur duel et se tournèrent vers la porte de la salle de bain. Orihime se tenait là, en short et débardeur, séchant ses longs cheveux couleur cuivre avec une serviette. Elle leur souriait, des étoiles plein les yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'étriper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu chantais ?

Ayant parlé en même temps, ils se foudroyèrent à nouveau du regard. Mais Orihime avait éclaté de rire, détournant leur attention.

- Attends, attends ! Ulquiorra, j'ai mal entendu, tu m'as demandé _ce que je chantais _?

Oh. Mince. Son regard devint plus noir encore, et il jeta, méprisant ;

- Oui, tu as mal entendu, femme. Je t'ai demandé ce qu'on allait manger.

- Parle-lui plus poliment, Arrancar ! attaqua aussitôt Tatsuki, faisant un pas en avant, les poings serrés.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, déchet, rétorqua t-il.

Tatsuki ouvrit la bouche, furieuse, mais Orihime coupa court à la dispute d'une voix autoritaire, qu'Ulquiorra ne lui connaissait pas.

- ça suffit, tous les deux ! Tatsuki, tu petit-déjeunes avec nous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ulquiorra remarqua aussitôt le léger rictus au coin de la bouche de Tatsuki, et la jeune fille s'empressa de s'excuser.

- Oh, désolée Orihime ! J'ai déjà déjeuné.

- Oh, fit Orihime, quelque peu déçue. J'avais acheté du jus de fraise et de la sauce pimentée. C'est dommage.

Non. Non, non, non. Ç'était forcément une blague. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir _ça _en tête, n'est-ce-pas ?

Orihime se tourna vers Ulquiorra, son sourire refleurissant ;

- Mais toi tu en prendras, Ulquiorra ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas faim. Merci pour tout, femme, mais je pense que je vais rejoindre Kuchiki Rukia maintenant.

Au moment où il allait s'incliner et fuir pour la seconde fois de sa vie, son estomac émit à sa grande horreur une bruyante protestation. Il vit le sourire crispé de Tatsuki se muer en une grimace carnassière. Orihime saisit la main de l'ex-Arrancar et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

- Sottises ! Tu vois bien que tu as faim ! Viens !

L'humeur d'Orihime lui était totalement incompréhensible. A un moment elle semblait le craindre, et à un autre elle agissait totalement à l'opposé. C'était effrayant, surtout lorsque son petit-déjeuner était en jeu.

Lorsque Orihime lui tendit un plein verre de jus de fraise à la sauce pimentée, Ulquiorra douta soudainement des véritables intentions de Hallibel. Peut-être qu'en fait, elle l'avait envoyé ici pour l'empoisonner discrètement.

* * *

- Ichi-nii ! Ichi-nii !

Ichigo grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna dans son lit, écrasant Kon qui dormait avec lui. Karin le secoua plus fort.

- Ichi-nii ! Ichi-nii !

- Hein quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a -un hollow attaque ? s'écria Ichigo en se précipitant hors du lit, se jetant sur son badge de shinigami remplaçant.

- Mais non, Ichi-nii ! Rukia a disparu !

- Rukia a disparu ? répéta Ichigo. Attends, je vais te la retrouver dans deux secondes.

Il se dirigea vers son placard et l'ouvrit brusquement, hurlant ;

- Kuchiki Rukia !

- Waaaaaah !!! cria Rukia, qui dormait effectivement dans le placard.

Ichigo la fusilla du regard, croisant les bras.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Papa t'a préparé un lit dans la chambre des filles !

- Mais j'aime ce petit placard ! protesta Rukia.

Karin sourit et leur annonça que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Ils descendirent tous les trois, les filles en pyjama –oui, Rukia portait encore son fameux pyjama à carreaux- et Ichigo en caleçon et t-shirt rajouté à la va-vite.

Isshin et Yuzu étaient déjà là ; le père d'Ichigo préparait le petit déjeuner et Yuzu chantonnait, balançant les jambes dans le vide. Elle avait fini de mettre la table.

- Bonjour ! les salua t-elle.

Karin et Yuzu avaient grandi toutes les deux. Karin avait gardé les cheveux courts et son allure garçonnière, mais Yuzu au contraire avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et aimait porter des choses mignonnes et féminines.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme toujours chez les Kurosaki.

- Alors fils, que vas-tu faire de ton dimanche ?

- J' vais bousiller des hollows avec Rukia.

- Moooh, quand est-ce que tu vas nous ramener une jolie fille ? ronchonna Isshin.

Rukia ricana, s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Ichigo.

- J'ai le temps pour ça, il me semble, non ? fit-il, avalant une grosse boulette de riz.

- MAIS NON !!! Tu es mega en retard, fiston ! Moi, à ton âge…

- Ah, la ferme !

- Mais je t'assure que…tiens, un shinigami arrive. Il a un sacré reiatsu, celui-là, mais plutôt irrégulier, dit Isshin d'un ton sérieux.

Rukia se leva aussitôt.

- Ce doit être Ulquiorra, je lui ai indiqué l'adresse de ta maison, Ichigo. Je vais lui ouvrir.

Un silence gêné s'installa lorsqu'elle disparut dans le couloir. Isshin posa son bol. Son sourire idiot avait laissé la place à un air grave.

- Ulquiorra. Ce n'était pas un Arrancar ?

- Si, dit Ichigo à travers ses dents.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. La plupart du temps, les gens ne comprenaient pas comment Ichigo avait pu pardonner à Ulquiorra tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais Ichigo avait combattu Ulquiorra. Il était, avec Orihime, celui qui avait le plus entendu Ulquiorra parler, et il savait qu'Ulquiorra ne l'avait pas tué par plaisir. Au fond, s'il était encore vivant aujourd'hui, c'était bien parce qu'Ulquiorra, le voyant pour la première fois, l'avait jugé inintéressant et minable.

- Il fait peur ? C'est un méchant ? s'écria Yuzu d'un ton angoissé.

- T'inquiètes, je lui botterai les fesses s'il essaie de te faire quoi que ce soit, soeurette, répondit Karin.

A ce moment, Rukia rentra, suivie d'Ulquiorra.

- Nous voilà ! Kurosaki-san, je vous présente Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ulquiorra, voici Kurosaki-san, Karin-chan et Yuzu-chan.

Ulquiorra leur fit un bref signe de tête pour les saluer. Le silence s'étala, angoissant. Ichigo tiqua ; c'était lui qui avait la berlue, ou Ulquiorra avait la même couleur de peau maladive qu'il avait eue en tant qu'Arrancar ? Il n'était pourtant pas comme ça la veille.

Enfin, Isshin se leva brusquement ;

- Allez, ne restez pas plantés là, tous les deux ! Tu veux manger avec nous, Schiffer ?

Il lui tendit un bol de soupe de miso fumant, et Ulquiorra eut alors la plus comique des réactions qui soient pour un ex-Espada : il recula comme s'il avait été attaqué, refusant d'un bloc, avant de brusquement porter sa main à la bouche, secoué par un haut-le-cœur violent ; ses yeux verts regardèrent tout autour de lui avec une véritable détresse, et Karin fut la première à comprendre le message. Elle le saisit par sa main libre et se hâta de le conduire aux toilettes.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, de stupéfaction cette fois, où Rukia, Isshin, Ichigo et Yuzu se regardèrent tout éberlués, avant d'éclater de rire. Entre deux rugissements de rire, Isshin donna une grande tape dans le dos de son fils ;

- Ha ! C'était pour ça que son reiatsu était si irrégulier….hahaha ! Va, fiston, va voir s'il va mieux, ton Arrancar ! Haahahahaaa !!!

Rukia et Ichigo allèrent retrouver Karin et Ulquiorra dans les toilettes. Le pauvre Cuatro Espada était à genoux devant la cuvette et achevait de vomir, soutenu par la fillette, qui retenait d'une main ses cheveux trempés de sueur hors de sa figure et de son cou, et de l'autre main lui frottait doucement le dos ;

- Là, là, ça va mieux ? disait-elle avec gentillesse.

Ulquiorra s'essuya la bouche, hochant lentement la tête, la remerciant du regard. Il avait encore le teint verdâtre. Ichigo se pencha vers lui ;

- Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Orihime lui a fait manger quelque chose, dit Karin en grimaçant à l'idée.

Rukia se mit à rire de plus belle tandis qu'Ichigo prenait une mine horrifiée.

- Mais…mais t'as accepté de manger sa bouffe ? T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait avaler ?

- Je…je ne sais pas, hoqueta Ulquiorra. Mais j'ai bu un verre entier de jus de fraise à la sauce pimentée.

- Aaaaahh, quelle horreur ! fit Ichigo, dégoûté. Mais pourquoi t'as pas refusé ?

Ulquiorra lui jeta un regard piteux, mais ne répondit pas. C'est vrai, pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu décevoir Orihime. Mais franchement, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Elle pouvait pleurer même, qu'il refuserait de toucher à nouveau au moindre de ses « plats ». Il en avait encore l'estomac tout retourné, il avait chaud et froid, ses membres tremblaient, il suait et avait un goût horrible dans la gorge. Sans compter que c'était terriblement humiliant.

Jugeant qu'Ulquiorra avait besoin d'un remontant avant de partir à la chasse au hollow, Rukia proposa de visiter la clinique. Comme c'était jour de repos, il y avait moins de monde, et il était plus aisé d'y trouver des âmes perdues. Les âmes avaient toujours été attirées par la clinique des Kurosaki, même si c'était une petite clinique où personne ne mourrait. Les âmes venaient là car les Kurosaki leur parlaient, et Ichigo les envoyait à la Soul Society. Rukia pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de montrer cela à Ulquiorra : le boulot de shinigami ne consistait pas à passer son temps à bastonner des monstres.

- Bon, alors je vais aller m'habiller, fit Ichigo.

- Ah, zut, moi aussi, s'exclama Rukia.

- Je vais lui montrer la clinique, décida Karin. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre, Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan. Tu peux te lever, Ulquiorra-san ?

- Oui, merci.

Il se nettoya au lavabo avant de suivre Karin dans la clinique.

- Aujourd'hui il n'y a personne, car on n'a pas de pensionnaires en ce moment, expliqua t-elle.

Elle alluma la lumière. De nombreuses âmes perdues étaient assises sur les lits, apparemment en grande discussion, et se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants avec curiosité.

- Salut, vous tous, fit Karin.

- Bonjour, Karin-chan ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ulquiorra leur lança un regard méprisant. Ces âmes étaient faibles, il était certain que le moindre choc pourrait détruire ce qui restait de leur chaîne de karma. Ç'aurait été si facile, de faire d'eux des petits hollows…

Karin expliquait gentiment aux fantômes le déroulement de l'opération : comment Ichi-nii allait les envoyer à la Soul Society, où l'on prendrait soin d'eux et où ils pourraient recommencer une vie et retrouver leurs proches. Ulquiorra ressentit un fort sentiment de dégoût, mais cette fois-ci, il constata que ce sentiment n'était pas causé par ces déchets en eux-mêmes, mais par le sort qui leur était réservé. Peut-être que Karin n'était véritablement pas au courant de la façon dont la Soul Society s'occupait des morts…certainement que Kurosaki Ichigo n'avait pas voulu lui dire la vérité. Mais lui, il avait vu comment était le Rukongai, et, à moins de devenir shinigami, la vie proposée là-bas n'était rien d'autre qu'une misère sans fin.

- Nous voilà, fit Ichigo en entrant, tout de noir vêtu, suivi de Rukia.

Tous deux avaient quitté leur gigai pour accompagner Ulquiorra. Rukia sortit son zanpakutoh et montra à Ulquiorra comment transformer l'âme en papillon de l'enfer, l'envoyant ainsi rejoindre la Soul Society en toute sérénité. Les âmes étaient ravies de l'attention qu'on leur portait, ravies de quitter un monde qui ne pouvait plus les voir. Quitter les siens était moins difficile que de les voir évoluer sans soi, et c'était un sentiment pénible qu'Ulquiorra avait également, ancré tout au fond de lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette douleur terrible qui avait fini par le transformer en hollow, tant elle était insupportable.

Ulquiorra tourna brusquement les talons et quitta la pièce, ignorant Rukia qui l'appelait, surprise.

Karin retint la petite shinigami.

- Laisse, j'y vais. Occupez-vous des fantômes.

- Karin, prévint Ichigo.

- Tout va bien, Ichi-nii ! répondit-elle avant de courir hors de la pièce.

Karin avait tout de suite saisi quelque chose que ni Ichigo, ni Rukia n'avaient pu voir. La jeune fille se souvenait très bien de ce que lui avait raconté son grand frère à propos d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo avait raconté de nombreux passages de son combat avec le Cuatro Espada, par bribes que sa famille avait dû raccorder entre elles. Ce combat avait été trop pénible, trop difficile à surmonter, même pour quelqu'un comme Ichigo. Pour qu'Ichi-nii dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il fallait que ce fût vraiment trop lourd pour lui.

Elle trouva Ulquiorra dans la rue. Il regardait les passants, le visage dénué de toute expression.

- Tu es en colère, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-elle doucement.

Les yeux verts d'Ulquiorra s'abaissèrent vers elle, la jaugeant d'un regard en coin. Il gardait la tête haute.

- Pardon ?

- Je peux le sentir. Tu es en colère parce qu'aucun shinigami n'est venu s'occuper de toi lorsque tu étais un fantôme.

Ulquiorra la considéra en silence. Cette fille n'était pas bête du tout, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il accepta qu'une autre qu'Orihime puisse ne pas être un déchet. Pourtant, Karin n'avait aucun pouvoir, à part celui de le voir. Mais il sentait en elle une force ; elle était comme un roc inébranlable qui soutenait la famille Kurosaki. Quand bien même Kurosaki Ichigo et son père tomberaient –il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer tout de suite la véritable nature d'Isshin-, elle, Karin, tiendrait encore.

- La Soul Society n'est pas aussi idyllique que tu le penses, petite femme.

- Je le sais. Mais le dirais-tu à ces pauvres âmes ? Je pense que c'est mieux pour elles d'aller là-bas, même si c'est difficile, que d'errer ici, au risque d'être mangées par un hollow ou d'en devenir un soi-même. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi ? N'aurais-tu pas voulu aller à la Soul Society, toi aussi, plutôt que de devenir un hollow ?

- La Soul Society me donne envie de vomir.

- Mais c'est si horrible déjà, de mourir. Alors, devenir hollow ensuite…je n'ose même pas l'imaginer…

Elle frissonna, et il devina que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait partagé l'expérience traumatisante qu'était la mort avec un de ses fantômes chéris. Ce déchirement brutal, la chaîne de karma qui casse, le désespoir...

- Devenir hollow est une force, petite femme.

Elle releva la tête.

- Est-ce ce que tu penses vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas que le prix est cher payé ?

- Il m'importe peu, d'avoir dévoré d'autres âmes, ou d'avoir été seul, en comparaison avec la force que j'en ai tiré.

- Je ne te crois pas, fit-elle, secouant la tête.

- Ulquiorra, fit alors la voix de Rukia derrière eux.

Rukia et Ichigo venaient de sortir.

- Nous avons fini, nous partons en patrouille maintenant. Viens-tu avec nous ?

Il lui adressa un bref signe de menton, et les suivit.

- Bonne journée ! fit Karin derrière eux.

Il se retourna et la regarda, puis aperçut, s'évadant des fenêtres de la clinique, une longue ligne de papillons de l'enfer qui s'envolaient vers le ciel.

Sa colère, tombée lors de sa conversation avec la fillette, remonta aussitôt. Non, il n'enverrait aucune âme à la Soul Society, aucune.

Ce à quoi il n'avait pas eu le droit, pourquoi d'autres l'auraient ?

* * *

Une étrange porte traditionnelle se referma avant de disparaître dans l'air, et l'homme qui en était sortit s'étira, faisant craquer les articulations de ses épaules, baillant un bon coup.

- Aaaaaaaah, mah, ça f'sait longtemps que j'étais pas v'nu, tiens.

C'était Renji dans son gigai. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt blanc, celui où était marqué « **red pineapple** », ce qui faisait sourire car ses cheveux rouges ébouriffés, rassemblés en une haute queue de cheval, lui donnaient tout à fait l'air d'un ananas rouge.

Des gens qui passaient par là lui lançaient un regard curieux, considérant avec désapprobation la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux et les tatouages noirs qui serpentaient sur ses bras, mais Renji n'en avait strictement rien à cirer. Il sortit son portable pour tenter de repérer le reiatsu de Rukia.

Il la trouva dans le parc, assise dans l'herbe devant le mémorial qui marquait l'emplacement où Yammy avait tué tant de personnes en aspirant leur âme. Ses mains fines jouaient avec son kimono, et elle gardait la tête baissée, le découragement peint sur son joli visage.

- Yo, Rukia ! appela t-il, venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- Renji ! s'exclama t-elle, surprise, ne l'ayant pas senti venir.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? T'as perdu ton Arrancar ?

- C'est plus un Arrancar, Renji. Non, je ne l'ai pas perdu, il est avec Ichigo. Ils sont allés massacrer des hollows.

- Eh beh, c'est bien ça. Pourquoi cette mine défaite ? la taquina t-il, lui prenant le menton pour lui relever la tête.

Rukia prit son poignet dans ses petites mains, tentant de le repousser, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Ses yeux violets lançaient des éclairs.

- Lâche-moi ! Espèce de barbare !

Il finit par obéir et s'allongea dans l'herbe, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- ça ne dérange pas Ulquiorra de tuer des hollow, mais il ne peut pas devenir un shinigami.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Il refuse d'aider les âmes à aller à la Soul Society. Il les méprise. Tout à l'heure, il en a même transformé une en hollow sous le prétexte qu'elle nous avait attaqués, et il a fallu qu'Ichigo la tue.

- ça l'a quand même envoyée à la Soul Society, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas sûr. Tous les hollows ne vont pas à la Soul Society. Certains se désintègrent simplement en particules spirituelles, comme lorsque nous mourrons… Non, Ulquiorra n'a pas du tout l'esprit d'un shinigami.

- Tu sais, beaucoup de shinigamis ne sont devenus des shinigamis que pour la baston, ou pour sortir du Rukongai. Tu en connais beaucoup, des shinigamis dévoués au bien-être des âmes?

- Non, bien sûr…mais nous avons le sens du devoir ancré en nous. Nous obéissons aux ordres sans les questionner. Regarde Renji, le bazar qu'il y a eu lorsque Ichigo est venu chambouler tout ça ! Et tous les problèmes que nii-sama a eu, en voulant simplement épouser… (elle eut une hésitation) …celle qu'il aimait.

- Qu'il aime, la coupa Renji d'un ton pensif.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'il aime. Il l'aime toujours. Je le surprends souvent à rêvasser tristement.

Rukia sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis qu'elle savait la vérité sur Hisana, elle comprenait à quel point la situation était difficile pour Byakuya. Byakuya ne l'avait pas adoptée dans la famille Kuchiki parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa sœur, mais parce que celle-ci le lui avait demandé. Aussi, il s'efforçait de la protéger et d'honorer sa promesse, mais voir Rukia était une véritable torture, car elle ressemblait trop à sa défunte femme. La plupart du temps, Byakuya ne la regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas. Mais elle savait que malgré sa froideur, il avait de l'affection pour elle.

Elle se secoua. Elle ne voulait pas se concentrer sur des sujets tristes comme ceux-ci. Il y avait des problèmes plus urgents. Ulquiorra, en l'occurrence.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Ulquiorra pense trop différemment de nous. Il me tolère, je crois, et il a une certaine estime d'Ichigo, et peut-être même un peu d'affection pour Orihime, mais pour le reste…il méprise tout ce qui est faible. Il n'aime pas se battre, mais il tue sans hésiter…Et quant aux shinigamis, il les déteste, j'en suis certaine. Il ne peut pas obéir à quelqu'un comme Yamamoto-sama, ni à une assemblée d'inconnus comme la chambre des 46.

- Si jamais il y a à nouveau une chambre des 46…

- Il n'obéit qu'à lui-même, ou Aizen.

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il se hissa sur un coude.

- Il est encore fidèle à Aizen, tu crois ? Dans ce cas, nous devons le reporter, tu le sais.

Rukia soupira. Elle tenait à la mission que lui avait donnée Hallibel : convaincre Ulquiorra de devenir shinigami, car elle pensait que cela aiderait Ichigo à accepter sa « victoire foireuse » sur l'espada. Elle savait qu'Ichigo n'aimait pas tuer son adversaire, fût-il un ennemi détesté, et encore moins tuer sous sa forme d'hollow. Aider Ulquiorra permettrait de soigner cette blessure qu'Ichigo portait dans son cœur depuis des années.

- Il est fidèle à Aizen, Rukia ? insista Renji.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pense simplement qu'il ne peut obéir qu'à une personne comme Aizen.

Renji la contempla en silence. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Rukia était triste et abattue comme ça, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il se releva, décidant de remettre à plus tard la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

- Eh, tu viens ?

- Où ça ?

- Retrouver ton gigai et aller faire une partie de baseball. C'est toujours rigolo !

- D'accord ! Tu vas voir la raclée que je vais te mettre ! s'écria t-elle, se levant pour le suivre.

Tous deux s'en furent à la clinique des Kurosaki, et Isshin et ses deux filles eurent vite fait de se joindre à eux. Ils allèrent au square du coin et commencèrent une partie de baseball. Ils avaient à peine formé les équipes qu'apparaissait un étrange homme vêtu d'un pantalon vert, de sandales, d'une veste ouverte et d'un drôle de chapeau. Il avait un chat noir sur son épaule et deux enfants derrière lui ; une fillette aux cheveux noirs et un gamin aux cheveux rouges.

- Urahara-san ! s'exclama Renji, surpris.

- ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce-pas, fit Kisuke avec un grand sourire idiot.

- Salut le squatteur ! fit le gamin aux cheveux rouges.

- Eh ! protesta Renji, je ne squatte pas cette fois-ci !

Le chat sauta à terre et l'instant d'après une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux violets attachés en une haute queue de cheval, apparaissait dans un nuage de poussière – mais habillée cette fois.

- Voyons, voyons, Yoruichi, tu aurais pu attirer l'attention ainsi ! la gronda d'un ton réprobateur Kisuke en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail.

Il avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Yoruichi s'étira et frappa du poing dans sa paume, un sourire de prédateur découvrant ses canines.

- Du baseball ! Laissez-moi jouer avec vous !

- Bien sûr ! Tout joueur supplémentaire est le bienvenu !!! s'enthousiasma Isshin.

Les équipes furent vite formées ; Renji, Rukia, Ururu et Jinta d'un côté, et Isshin, Yoruichi, Karin et Yuzu de l'autre. Kisuke faisait l'arbitre.

- Allez mes filles adorées !!! Montrez à papa que vous êtes les meilleures !!! cria Isshin alors que Karin, frappant la balle de sa batte, piquait un sprint vers la première base.

- Rukia ! Attrape cette foutue balle ! beugla Renji.

Rukia bondit, mais elle était trop petite et la balle était trop haute. Elle se mit à courir après le plus vite possible, pestant contre la Soul Society qui avait décidé de remettre les gigais aux normes, restreignant leurs capacités à celles d'humains normaux.

La partie s'intensifia lorsque Tatsuki, Sado et Orihime, qui revenaient du centre commercial, se joignirent à eux.

Finalement Kisuke conclut sur la victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Yoruichi, alors que celle de Renji –à laquelle s'était joint Sado !- avait plus de dix points d'avance. Ce déséquilibre s'expliquait par le fait que Yuzu mettait peu de force dans ses coups, qu'Orihime visait très mal et qu'Isshin faisait trop l'idiot pour jouer correctement. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les vrais gagnants de protester contre la partialité de l'arbitre.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives. Kisuke proposa même à Renji de l'héberger pour la nuit, mais Renji, surprenant le regard noir de Yoruichi qui semblait avoir d'autres plans en tête, refusa poliment. Yoruichi s'éloigna avec un grand sourire satisfait, traînant Urahara derrière elle.

- Rukia-chan, tu viens avec nous ? appela Isshin qui avait chaque bras autour des épaules de ses filles.

- Je vous rejoindrai, Kurosaki-san ! Orihime, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Orihime.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux cuivrés en une haute queue de cheval, pour ne pas être gênée lors du match. Sado s'était proposé pour l'aider à ramener les sacs de course de Tatsuki.

- Hum…tout se passe bien avec Ulquiorra ? hésita Rukia.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça ? répondit Orihime avec un grand sourire.

Rukia vit Tatsuki se retenir de rire. Apparemment la brune avait savouré la torture de ce matin imposée à l'ex-arrancar. Rukia préféra laisser ce sujet de côté, ne voulant pas attrister Orihime en lui apprenant que ses dons culinaires avaient fait vomir Ulquiorra. Elle s'éloigna avec elle, laissant Sado, Renji et Tatsuki discuter, pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes concernant l'ex-Cuatro Espada. Orihime écouta tout avec un air grave, et il y avait une teinte de tristesse dans ses yeux gris. Mais elle secoua la tête et mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rukia.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kuchiki-san. Je vais m'en occuper. Ulquiorra aime discuter avec moi. Ou du moins, il aimait discuter avec moi au Hueco Mundo.

Rukia se sentit soulagée. Elle sursauta lorsque Orihime bondit tout à coup, frappant dans ses mains avec un cri d'excitation.

- Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Vous tous, s'écria t-elle en se tournant vers son petit groupe d'amis, que diriez-vous d'aller faire un karaoké ?

- Excellente idée ! s'écria Tatsuki.

Tatsuki était un véritable garçon manqué, mais elle adorait les karaokés. Rukia bondit également, agrippant le bras de Renji pour le secouer comme un prunier.

- Oh oui ! Je viens aussi ! Nii-sama dit que j'ai une belle voix. Tu viens aussi, Renji ?

- Euh…pourquoi pas ? Et Ichigo ?

- On va l'inviter aussi ! s'écria Orihime, les joues rougies par la joie.

Elle adorait ces occasions qui lui permettaient de réunir ses amis.

- Sado-kun, tu préviendras Ishida-kun ? ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers le gentil géant.

- D'accord. Mais, quand voulez-vous y aller ? Ce soir me parait un peu juste, il me semble qu'Ishida n'est pas chez lui ce soir.

- Oh, fit Orihime, déçue.

- Nous irons demain ! Ce sera tout aussi amusant ! répliqua Tatsuki.

Rukia se tourna vers Renji.

- Tu as un endroit où dormir ?

- Ben…non, fit-il, se frottant la nuque d'un air piteux.

- Bah, viens chez Ichigo avec moi, il n'y a personne à la clinique en ce moment, ils te trouveront bien un lit, dit Rukia, le prenant par le bras.

Ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit et se quittèrent.

Renji se sentait gêné. Il avait rarement l'occasion d'être aussi proche de Rukia. Chaque fois que Rukia venait le voir à sa division, Byakuya s'interposait, et lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, elle était occupée. Ils ne se voyaient jamais seuls, toujours avec leurs amis, alors sentir Rukia si proche de lui, son bras niché dans le sien, son épaule contre la sienne, tout cela paraissait être un rêve. Ils marchèrent en silence dans la rue, se dirigeant vers la clinique des Kurosaki. Le soleil se couchait déjà derrière les hautes maisons. Enfin, Rukia rompit le silence, levant la tête vers Renji.

- Au fait, que fais-tu ici, Renji ?

Renji contempla les grands yeux violets qui s'étaient fixés sur lui avec curiosité.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Bien sûr, idiot !

- Le capitaine m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller te prévenir.

- Me prévenir de quoi ? s'étonna t-elle.

- Eh bien, ta candidature au poste de lieutenant de la troisième division a été rejetée.

Rukia éclata de rire.

- Hahaha ! Je ne savais même pas que le capitaine Ukitake m'avait recommandée ! Bah, je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose d'autre !

- Tu n'es pas déçue ?

- Non ! Franchement, Renji, la troisième division ? Ils ont une mentalité de dépressifs. Et puis, tu pourrais servir sous les ordre de Kira, toi ?

- Nan, c'est vrai…ce serait trop bizarre. Quand je pense que cet enfoiré est devenu capitaine avant moi !

- C'est juste parce que le poste était vacant, sourit Rukia.

- Ouais, pourtant Ichimaru est encore là !

Elle frissonna violemment.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Heureusement qu'il est en prison.

- Désolé, grommela Renji.

Rukia avait lâché son bras. Ils pouvaient apercevoir les fenêtres brillantes de lumière de la clinique Kurosaki. La nuit était tombée.

Rukia ouvrit la porte et se pencha pour retirer ses chaussures. Renji entra derrière elle, refermant la porte, et sourit en la regardant faire ; cette petite robe lui allait tellement mieux que le kimono noir des shinigamis. Mû par une brusque impulsion, il saisit Rukia par le bras et la serra contre lui, fort, ignorant son exclamation de protestation, et l'embrassa sur le front.

Si seulement elle pouvait le voir autrement que comme un ami d'enfance…

Rukia leva les mains, prenant appui sur ses épaules puissantes, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant doucement sur le coin de la bouche. Stupéfait, Renji ouvrit de grands yeux, balbutiant ;

- P-pourquoi tu ???

- Tu m'aimes, Renji ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Les joues de Renji devinrent cramoisies.

- Q-qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ichigo me l'a avoué l'autre jour, sourit-elle, il était totalement bourré et ça lui a échappé. Ce…ce n'est pas vrai ? ajouta t-elle, une expression de profonde inquiétude dans ses iris violets.

Sans répondre, Renji l'enlaça plus fort et se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour. Rukia cercla sa taille de ses petits bras. Pour une fois, Renji ne pouvait que remercier Ichigo.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement derrière eux en un bang ! sonore.

- Eh ! Prenez une chambre ! s'écria Ichigo en entrant, son énorme zanpakutoh négligemment appuyé sur son épaule.

Renji refoula un grognement sourd alors que Rukia se dégageait de ses bras et s'enfuyait dans le couloir, rouge pivoine. Réflexion faite, il allait faire payer cher à son ami sa trahison.

* * *

Ulquiorra en avait plus qu'assez. La nuit tombée, l'atmosphère s'était drastiquement refroidie. Et la femme n'était toujours pas de retour ! Il poussa un profond soupir d'agacement et se laissa glisser le long de la porte, s'asseyant à terre.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait. Cette idiote avait complètement oublié de lui donner un double de ses clés et elle était sortie on ne sait où. Même à une heure si tardive, elle était encore dehors. Cette journée était vraiment un enfer. D'abord, il avait failli être empoisonné, ensuite Kuchiki Rukia avait essayé de le faire jouer au bon samaritain, puis Kurosaki Ichigo l'avait ennuyé à n'en plus finir avec sa stupide compétition de qui tuerait le plus d'hollows, et enfin, alors qu'il était affamé, assoiffé et épuisé, il devait poireauter devant la porte de la femme. Où était-elle ? Certainement que cette Tatsuki devait la retenir jalousement. Il avait bien compris que Tatsuki ne comptait pas lui céder Orihime, et il ressentait quelque chose comme de la jalousie.

Maintenant Ulquiorra était sérieusement de méchante humeur. Orihime était peut-être la seule personne qu'il appréciait, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait vraiment envie de lui tordre le cou en cet instant.

- Oh ! Oh non c'est pas vrai, je t'ai pas donné la clé ! s'écria une voix aiguë, et il releva la tête.

Orihime grimpait les marches de son escalier. Elle était en t-shirt et short comme ce matin, mais ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval et dansaient d'une épaule à l'autre, en synchronisation parfaite avec ses pas. Ulquiorra se releva lentement, lui lançant un regard froid.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, balbutia Orihime, fouillant dans son sac à main pour retrouver ses propres clés. Tu…tu as attendu longtemps ?

Un regard polaire fut sa seule réponse. Orihime flancha légèrement, et, trouvant ses clés, se concentra sur l'ouverture de la porte. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, aussi la serrure était-elle difficile à trouver.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Voilà ! Entre vite, tu vas attraper un rhume !

- La faute à qui ? répliqua sèchement Ulquiorra.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et retira ses chaussures.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Fâché, moi ? Hn, fit-il avec mépris.

De telles émotions étaient dignes de pathétiques humains, pas de lui. Les sentiments étaient inutiles. Ulquiorra ne demanda même pas la permission à la femme et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Orihime sentit le découragement la gagner et décida de remettre la discussion au lendemain. Froissé comme il l'était, Ulquiorra refuserait certainement la discussion. Afin d'apaiser les choses, elle décida de préparer à manger.

_Je vais lui faire un chouette repas. ça devrait le calmer s'il trouve tout prêt._

Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Orihime se hâta dans sa cuisine. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, Ulquiorra prenait un bain et non une douche, elle avait donc un peu de temps devant elle. Chantonnant doucement, elle s'activa.

Elle avait à peine posé son plat tout chaud sur la table déjà mise qu'Ulquiorra entrait dans la cuisine, vêtu de son seul hakama et une serviette autour de ses épaules. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, mais l'expression de son visage ne s'était pas détendue et se durcit même davantage en voyant le repas tout prêt. Orihime l'accueillit tout de même avec un grand sourire.

- Tu tombes à pic, je viens juste de terminer le repas !

La réponse tomba, tranchante.

- Et tu crois que je vais manger _ça _?

Le sourire d'Orihime disparut aussitôt. Elle était stupéfaite et blessée par le ton venimeux de sa voix.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu es encore fâché contre moi pour cette histoire de clés ?

- Femme, renifla t-il avec mépris, même si tu étais autre chose qu'un déchet je n'avalerais pas une seule bouchée de ta nourriture répugnante. Au cas où personne ne te l'aurait dit, tu cuisines d'une façon abominable et il n'y a vraiment que ton estomac qui puisse supporter cela !

Pendant un instant Orihime resta immobile, glacée, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu du tout, ou comme si ça ne l'avait pas touchée. Puis, elle eut un hoquet et porta les mains à sa bouche, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle éclata en sanglots avant de sortir de la cuisine en courant, poussant Ulquiorra au passage.

Toute la frustration d'Ulquiorra s'évanouit à cet instant, et un sentiment inconnu vint s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Il regrettait ses paroles ; il aurait préféré n'importe quoi, qu'elle le gifle même, plutôt que de se briser ainsi. Il resta figé sur place, sans arriver à se décider. Fallait-il s'excuser ? Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

Finalement, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la chambre d'Orihime, mais s'arrêta devant la porte fermée, écoutant ses sanglots.

Il ne savait véritablement pas quoi faire. Comment consoler la jeune femme ? Comment s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il pensait vraiment ?

Alors, pour la troisième fois de sa vie, Ulquiorra prit la fuite ; il tourna les talons et s'en fut se coucher dans le salon, laissant la jeune fille à sa douleur.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout! A vrai-dire, je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'espère que le prochain sera meilleur...

Au fait, la chanson d'Orihime est tirée du générique de fin de _Clannad_. Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien...

Une bise à vous tous!


	4. Chapitre 3 : the Gluttoni

Ulquiorra : femme ? femme ?

Orihime : oui?

Ulquiorra : mais non, pas toi. Je cherche Waca-chan.

Orihime, boudant : si tu appelles tout le monde "femme", aussi...je croyais que c'était ta façon spéciale de m'appeller moi, moi pour qui "tu n'es que luxure".

Ulquiorra, cachant ses joues rouges : je ne me voyais pas dire "Waca-chan", voilà tout. Et je ne vois pas d'où tu as sorti ces inepties.

Orihime, sortant le tome 40 de Bleach : tiens, regarde ! C'est le poème de Kubo-sama. Il dit :

**_I envy because of the heart  
I glutton because of the heart  
I covet because of the heart  
I am prideful because of the heart  
I sloth because of the heart  
I rage because of the heart  
Because of the heart  
I lust for everything about you_**

C'est beau, non? J'ai pleuré en lisant ça!

Ulquiorra : Evidemment que c'est beau, puisque c'est mon poème. Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet. Où est la fe-Waca-chan?

Orihime, regardant autour d'elle : tiens, c'est vrai, je la vois pas! Waca-san! Waca-san!

Ulquiorra : pourquoi l'appelles-tu Waca-san, femme?

Orihime : ben, parce qu'elle est plus âgée que moi ! Et toi, pourquoi tu l'appelles Waca-chan, d'abord ?

Ulquiorra : c'est de cette manière qu'une lectrice l'a désignée. De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Où est-elle?

Orihime : Waca-san!!! Waca-san!!!

Stark : vous en faites du bruit, on ne peut pas dormir tranquille ici ! Que se passe-t-il?

Orihime : Nous cherchons Waca-san.

Stark : Ah...bon, ben je vais retourner dormir alors. Si vous la voyez, dites-lui que je voudrais apparaître un peu plus dans cette histoire.

Ulquiorra : nous ferons passer votre message, Primera Espada.

Orihime : Oh, cesse d'être si formel ! Oh! La voilà !

Ulquiorra : où ça?

Orihime : là!

Ulquiorra : C'est cette chose assise par terre en boule et qui se morfond pitoyablement en se gavant de chocolat ?

Orihime : Oui! Waca-san! Waca-san! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Vous n'allez pas bien?

Ulquiorra : oui, pourquoi as-tu planté tes lecteurs pendant trois-quatre mois, hein?

Waca : bouhouhou!!!!

Orihime : Ulquiorra! C'est malin ça! Tu ne peux pas être plus attentioné, non? Là, là, Waca-san, ne pleurez pas! Qu'y a t-il?

Ulquiorra : je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

Waca : snif, snif. Je ne suis pas bien. Et pour ta gouverne, Ulquiorra, quand je ne suis pas bien je n'arrive pas à écrire. Je prie les lecteurs de m'excuser pour cette longue attente. J'ai eu également beaucoup de mal avec le couple surprise du jour! Il est dédié à Eldar-Melda, d'ailleurs, pour m'excuser du IchiRuki qui n'a pas eu lieu...

Orihime : je suis désolée, Waca-san, je vous ai causé du souci à n'en faire qu'à ma tête, moi aussi!

Ulquiorra : ça c'est sûr. Elle avait prévu une histoire raisonnable avec un développement logique, et toi, femme, tu trouves le moyen d'y mettre le holà en me sautant dessus et-

Orihime, plaquant sa main contre la bouche d'Ulquiorra : AAAAH!!! SPOILERS!!!! Ulquiorra-san, ça ne se fait pas en début de chapitre !

Waca: bref. Je remercie énormément tous mes supers lecteurs !!! Alors, un million de bisous à tous, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux, vos reviews m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir et c'est grâce à elles que j'ai pu continuer.

Orihime : snif! Comme c'est touchant...

Shinji : et moi, quand est-ce que j'apparais ?

Ulquiorra : eh bien, dans-mpfff!!!!

Orihime, les deux mains sur la bouche d'Ulquiorra : Bien, maintenant, retournons à notre histoire !

Shinji : Orihime-chan...

Orihime : Oui?

Shinji : je ne voudrais pas paraître malpoli et tout et tout, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit décent de plaquer Ulquiorra-san contre ta poitrine disons...généreuse. Même s'il est de dos par rapport à toi.

Orihime, rougissante et lâchant Ulquiorra : Oups!!! Je suis désolée! Gomene, Ulquiorra-san !

Ulquiorra, rouge et mécontent : pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout pour me ridiculiser, femme ?

Orihime, partant en courant : Bouhouhou!!! Ulquiorra me déteste !!! Bouhouhou!!!

Ulquiorra : Zut.

Shinji et l'ours des pyrénnées : tu l'as dit.

Waca : bon, virez-vous de là, que je puisse mettre le chapitre 3.

**Chapitre 3 : the gluttoni**

Ulquiorra se retourna encore une fois, manquant de tomber du canapé. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Son ventre creusait, creusait, creusait, et grondait bruyamment.

Il était affamé.

Poussant un grand soupir, Ulquiorra resserra la couverture sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux plus fortement encore. Il _voulait _dormir. Sinon, il allait passer la nuit à se remémorer le visage en larmes d'Orihime.

Pourtant il l'avait déjà vue pleurer, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela l'affectait autant ? Lorsqu'elle était venue à l'endroit convenu, pour partir avec lui au Hueco Mundo, il y avait des traces de larmes sur son visage, bien qu'elle essayât de les cacher. Cela ne l'avait pas troublé, pourquoi est-ce que les sentiments de cette femme le concerneraient ?

Lorsque Sado s'était effondré et qu'elle l'avait giflé, il savait qu'elle avait pleuré ensuite. Il était resté derrière la porte, à l'écouter. Mais il n'avait ressenti qu'une grande incompréhension, et de la colère, et il était immédiatement parti intercepter Kurosaki Ichigo. Peut-être que loin, très loin, tout au fond de son être, avait-il été impressionné par l'audace de cette femme habituellement si douce.

Mais…lorsqu'il avait tué Kurosaki, sur le Dôme de las Noches…il pouvait encore entendre son hurlement, il pouvait encore voir son expression ; ses yeux exorbités, ses larmes, sa voix…

Ulquiorra frissonna et rouvrit les yeux. Rien à faire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il avait des remords, c'était certain, et il détestait l'admettre, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette étrange sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il lui parlait ?

Des remords…c'était donc ça, ces sentiments inconnus qui l'avaient agacé la veille. C'était totalement idiot ! Lui faire une remarque acerbe n'était pas du même niveau que de tuer l'amour de sa vie devant ses yeux. Alors pourquoi cette idiote avait-elle pleuré ? Et pourquoi…regrettait-il ses paroles ?

_GrrrrrGRrrrrrrGRRRrrrrou !_

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux, soulagé d'être seul dans la pièce. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son _estomac _puisse l'_embarrasser_ à ce point-là ! S'armant de courage, Ulquiorra se leva pour aller manger quelque chose. N'importe quoi dans le frigo devrait faire l'affaire, tant que ce n'avait pas été cuisiné par Orihime.

Il sortit silencieusement du salon, entra dans la cuisine et chercha l'interrupteur d'une main, quand soudainement quelqu'un lui rentra dans le dos avec un petit couinement de surprise ; déséquilibré, Ulquiorra tomba en avant, se rattrapant d'une main seulement à quelque chose qui ressemblait à du tissu, mais cette chose le suivit dans sa chute, et il reçut quelque chose de lourd, de chaud et de remuant sur son dos lorsqu'il s'étala par terre. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Je-je suis désolée ! s'exclama Orihime. Je t'ai fait mal, Ulquiorra ?

- Ah, mon dos ! A-t-on idée d'être aussi lourde, femme, va t-en !

Orihime se releva aussitôt et resta debout derrière lui. Ulquiorra se releva avec précaution, se tâtant les reins en grimaçant, bénissant l'obscurité qui cachait l'expression de son visage.

Orihime était étrangement silencieuse. Puis, elle étendit la main et appuya sur l'interrupteur, faisant flasher la lumière dans la pièce, avant de dire d'une petite voix ;

- L'interrupteur est là. Bonne nuit.

Elle se retourna et disparut dans le couloir, le laissant à sa stupeur. Un instant auparavant, il avait cru qu'elle était redevenue elle-même : maladroite mais enjouée, et voilà qu'elle pliait à nouveau l'échine et qu'elle semblait sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Il décida de la laisser en paix et inspecta la cuisine. La première chose à faire, c'était de ranger la table. Il replaça les couverts inutilisés dans l'armoire, et mit le « plat » dans le réfrigérateur. Il trouva dans un placard des paquets tout brillants, qui semblaient contenir de la nourriture toute faite. Peut-être pouvait-il manger cela sans risquer une indigestion ?

Il s'assit, retournant le paquet dans tous les sens, s'interrogeant sur la manière dont on l'ouvrait. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur un magazine laissé sur le four à micro-ondes.

Sur la couverture glacée, l'on voyait une femme absolument hideuse, au visage de plastique et au sourire faux, les yeux chargés de noir, les cheveux figés et les lèvres d'un rouge agressif, ainsi qu'un titre en gras :

**LES SECRETS D'UNE LIGNE DE REVE**

D'une « ligne » ? Attrapant le magazine, Ulquiorra constata qu'il s'agissait de conseils sur le régime à suivre. C'était pathétique. Pourquoi ces femmes étaient-elles complètement obsédées par leur poids ?

Oh.

_A-t-on idée d'être aussi lourde, femme !_

Oh, non.

Ulquiorra jeta le magazine dans la poubelle. Les humains étaient stupides, à se blesser pour des choses aussi futiles ! Elle l'agaçait, elle l'agaçait sérieusement. Pourquoi faisait-elle tant de manières ? Du moins au Hueco Mundo, s'inquiétait-elle de choses qui en valaient vraiment la peine !

Mais il n'était plus son geôlier, il était son hôte. Voilà qu'il devait maintenant réparer les pauvres petits sentiments de cette femme fragile et stupide. Ulquiorra rangea les paquets brillants dans le placard et quitta la cuisine, se dirigeant d'un pas mesuré vers la chambre d'Orihime. A sa surprise, elle n'y était pas ; la porte était grande ouverte. Il perçut alors le son feutré de la télévision, dans le salon, et il y retourna.

Orihime était assise sur son canapé, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux, et regardait une émission. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un mince sourire. Il fut aussitôt rassuré : elle ne pleurait pas.

- ça va mieux ?

- Mieux ? répéta t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

- oui, tu devais avoir faim, non ? Tu as mangé ?

- Non.

Orihime perdit son sourire et soupira.

- Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'il y a ? Je ne cuisinerai rien, promis.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a, femme. Je suis venu te voir pour…pour…

Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, sa fierté refusait de les laisser passer. Il refusait d'admettre que les sentiments de cette femme lui importaient.

- Pour ?

La voix d'Orihime était douce, curieuse, un peu triste aussi. Ou bien peut-être était-ce l'éclat terne dans ses yeux qui donnait cette impression. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine ; elle était blessée, mais, forte comme toujours, elle refusait de le lui montrer, pas à lui, pas à l'ennemi.

- Pour m'excuser, dit-il très vite. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu cuisines très mal, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si important pour toi que de croire le contraire. Et tu n'es pas lourde.

Les yeux d'Orihime s'agrandirent, puis, lentement, un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres ; pas le genre de sourire idiot qu'elle adressait à tout le monde à longueur de journée, mais un sourire doux et tendre, qui déclencha un véritable brasier dans la poitrine d'Ulquiorra. Confus, il ne sut quoi ajouter.

- Merci, souffla t-elle. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de te donner cette clé. Je suis désolée pour le petit déjeuner aussi. Et puis, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal au dos.

- Non, non, c'est bon, femme, c'est bon, fit-il, détournant la tête.

Ses excuses le rendaient nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il les méritait vraiment. Les lèvres d'Orihime se fendirent en un énorme sourire, et elle rit, s'exclamant en frappant dans ses mains ;

- Né, si nous mangions un morceau maintenant ? Installe-toi devant la télé, je vais ramener des gâteaux tout faits et des chips. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Orihime amena un grand saladier, dans lequel elle avait fourré toutes sortes de choses ; des boîtes de cookies, des paquets de chips –c'étaient ces paquets brillants qu'il avait vus tout à l'heure. Ils ouvrirent d'abord les chips ; il y en avait de différentes sortes, mais la plupart étaient épicés. Décidément, Orihime aimait les choses au goût particulier, et il lui fit remarquer.

- Je n'aime pas tout ce qui est plat et terne, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'aime les couleurs, le bruit, le goût…

Ulquiorra ressentit une pointe de douleur au niveau de la poitrine. C'était comme si elle lui avait jeté à la figure : _je n'aime pas Las Noches, et tout ce qui y était. Je ne t'aime pas, toi. J'aime le monde réel, et ceux qui y vivent…_

Il garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'écran de la télévision, regardant sans les voir les images qui défilaient. Devant le mutisme de son hôte, Orihime soupira. Le dialogue n'était pas facile avec Ulquiorra quand ce n'était pas lui qui le menait. Elle décida d'aller droit au but. De toute façon, on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle manquait de tact.

- J'ai parlé avec Kuchiki-san tout à l'heure. Tu es allé tuer des hollows avec Kurosaki-kun ?

Il acquiesça.

- Ulquiorra-san…qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? reprit-elle plus bas.

On y était. La raison pour laquelle Hallibel l'avait envoyé ici, chez Orihime précisément. Parce qu'elle était la seule avec qui il accepterait de discuter, de réfléchir à sa situation. Il poussa un soupir et replia les jambes, appuyant son menton contre ses genoux, sans se rendre compte qu'il imitait la position d'Orihime.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait évidemment pas être emprisonné ni exécuté, mais il ne voulait pas devenir un shinigami. Et il ne voulait pas rester dans le monde réel non plus, comme le faisaient quelques uns des vizards et Urahara Kisuke. Il détestait ce monde ; ses couleurs, ses bruits, ses gens…

Il aimait le silence et le calme du désert de Hueco Mundo. Les dunes blanches et infinies à perte d'horizon…le murmure du vent qui faisait glisser les grains de sable. Les arbres minéraux en cristaux de roche. L'atmosphère chargée de particules spirituelles. Le ciel noir de la nuit éternelle –voilà bien la seule chose qu'il reprochait à Aizen-sama : avoir placé un ciel bleu au-dessus de Las Noches. Ulquiorra avait absolument jubilé lorsqu'il avait démoli le dôme de Las Noches.

Et il réalisa tout à coup avec un coup au cœur, que c'était précisément tout ce qu'Orihime détestait. Et que ce qu'il reprochait au monde réel, c'était ce que la jeune femme aimait.

Ils étaient totalement opposés, songea t-il avec une certaine détresse. Voilà pourquoi il avait tant de mal à la comprendre.

- Je ne te comprends pas, femme, dit-il enfin.

Orihime se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Je ne te comprends pas, reprit Ulquiorra en secouant la tête, reposant ses pieds sur le sol.

Il posa ses mains bien à plat sur ses genoux et regarda le vide devant lui, sans se rendre compte qu'Orihime avait coupé le son de la télévision.

- En quoi ce que je vais devenir t'intéresse t-il ? Je suis _plat et terne_, femme. Exactement ce que tu n'aimes pas.

Les yeux d'Orihime s'ouvrirent tout grands, de stupeur. Elle ne considérait pas Ulquiorra comme quelqu'un de plat et de terne, loin de là.

- Mais non, tu te trompes, Ulquiorra-san ! Je ne te vois pas comme ça ! Las Noches était terne pour moi, parce que tout était blanc et noir et silencieux et mort ! Mais je ne te voyais pas comme ça !

- Je suis noir et blanc, moi aussi, et silencieux, et mort, lui fit remarquer Ulquiorra.

- Mais non ! Tu as des sentiments et des couleurs, voilà pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi !

- Des couleurs ? Des sentiments ? Où vois-tu cela, femme ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ayant des yeux aussi verts que les tiens, Ulquiorra. Ceci est une couleur. Et tu m'as interrogée sur le cœur, tu as dit t'intéresser à nous. Ceci sont des sentiments.

Ulquiorra considéra sa réponse pendant un moment. Puis il secoua la tête.

- Je me suis intéressé à vous parce que justement, je n'avais pas de sentiments.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu tendu la main ? lâcha-t-elle.

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle avait poussé trop loin, mais c'était trop tard, la chose avait été dite. Bien que ce fût imperceptible, elle vit Ulquiorra se tendre. Il ne lui répondrait pas, elle le savait déjà. Mais elle fut choquée lorsqu'il lui mentit ;

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Ulquiorra n'avait jamais menti. Il disait toujours la vérité, même lorsqu'elle était dure et cruelle. Elle se sentit attristée ; elle eut l'impression qu'il ne lui accordait pas sa confiance. Et c'était naturel, après tout. Ils étaient ennemis, bien qu'elle le niât. Avec un soupir, Orihime se blottit contre le canapé, tendant la main pour piocher dans le saladier. Elle attrapa un cookie et le fourra dans sa bouche. Après un temps, Ulquiorra recommença à manger, lui aussi. Orihime avait remis le son de la télévision ; à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus que des documentaires sur les animaux, et cela la fit sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de chauves-souris et que cela semblait piquer l'intérêt d'Ulquiorra. Au fur et à mesure que le saladier se vidait, il devenait plus difficile de piocher dedans, aussi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tout deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs jambes se touchèrent qu'ils s'en aperçurent, mais ils firent semblant de l'ignorer.

- Tu sais, dit tout à coup Orihime. Le vert, c'est la couleur de l'espoir.

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard en coin. Orihime paraissait fatiguée, et sa voix avait une sonorité étrange, comme si elle allait bailler. Il détourna les yeux. C'était vraiment ironique…lui, qui avait ressenti un tel vide, un tel désespoir…il portait la couleur de l'espoir ? C'était pathétique.

Il regarda sur l'écran les chauves-souris qui se perchaient tête en bas dans une grotte, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur de la cuisse d'Orihime contre la sienne.

Puis, il sentit quelque chose s'appuyer doucement contre son épaule. Tournant vivement la tête, il constata qu'Orihime s'était endormie, et que dans son sommeil elle s'était blottie contre lui.

De crainte de la réveiller, il la laissa ainsi.

* * *

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh !!! cria une voix suraiguë dans ses tympans.

Ulquiorra se réveilla en sursaut et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage terrorisé de la femme à quelques centimètres du sien, ce qui fut une erreur monumentale ; une seconde avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre, il se rendit compte avec horreur que le canapé était étroit et qu'il avait été poussé tout au bord par la remuante jeune femme !

BAM !

- Ulq-ulquiorra-san ? fit-elle, se penchant vers lui, clignant les yeux d'incompréhension.

Ulquiorra lutta contre la grimace qui menaçait de se former sur ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'il la vit tanguer et agiter un bras.

- Ah ! Je-waaah !!! cria t-elle.

BAM !

Elle avait atterri en plein sur son estomac.

- Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! répéta t-elle en boucle, la voix aiguë résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Ulquiorra la repoussa, ravalant la remarque acerbe qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui concernait une fois encore son poids. Finalement, Orihime réussit à se relever, et s'assit sur le canapé, toute piteuse. Ulquiorra se redressa lentement, tâtant précautionneusement son pauvre dos.

- Je suis désolée, dit Orihime d'une petite voix, je suis vraiment maladroite ! Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, et ça m'a choqué de voir quelqu'un avec moi. Je n'ai réalisé qu'après que c'était toi, Ulquiorra. Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave, femme, soupira t-il.

Vraiment, elle faisait tout un plat pour rien. Enfin, c'était vrai qu'il commençait à se demander s'il allait survivre à son séjour chez elle…

- Vraiment ?

On aurait dit un enfant à qui on aurait promis des bonbons.

- Mais oui, vraiment. Il est tard, femme, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ?

Elle se leva aussitôt. Il pouvait presque voir la lumière jaillir dans sa petite tête.

- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai, je vais en ville avec tout le monde ! On va faire un karaoké, tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un karaoquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il, craignant déjà sa réponse.

- C'est un endroit super où il y a de la musique et on peut chanter ! s'écria t-elle en battant dans ses mains comme une gamine.

Il eut sincèrement envie de la secouer pour remettre un peu de bon sens dans sa tête si dure. Chanter ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pas question qu'il se mette à déclamer des choses aussi pathétiques que « les lapins agitent leurs mains depuis la grande lune » !

- Non merci, femme, je tiens à ma santé mentale, répondit-il en se relevant, époussetant ses vêtements.

Orihime parut déçue. Son insupportable excitation retombée, elle dit doucement ;

- Bon…ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller me préparer.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain. Mais, avant de franchir la porte, elle hésita et se retourna un bref instant.

- Tu sais, cela permet de décharger son cœur, le chant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de décharger mon cœur, répliqua d'un ton plat Ulquiorra.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la douche couler. Ulquiorra alla ramasser son zanpakutoh et se posta à la fenêtre, réfléchissant. Qu'allait-il faire de sa journée ? Si Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia allaient chanter comme des idiots avec la femme, alors il devrait faire son travail tout seul.

_Son travail_ ? Non, il n'avait pas encore accepté cela. Il n'était pas un shinigami et il ne voulait pas l'être !

_**- Let's have a good day!**_

_**Everyone say la la?**_

_**itsumo chikaku ni aru Happy! (Tout est toujours Happy autour de moi)**_

_**Bacchiri mitsukeru sono Lucky! (Découvrir à coup sûr ce qui est Lucky !)**_

_**Hora shikkari mieru ne (Regarde, tu peux sûrement le voir aussi)**_

_**Love and Peace! **_

Voilà qu'elle recommençait à chanter ses inepties…[ndw: _Lalala_, chanté par Yuki Matsuoka (Orihime Inoue)]

_**- la la la? la la la? la la la? **_

N'était-elle donc jamais fatiguée de tout ça ? Elle était si énergique !

_**- la la la? la la la? la la la? **_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver dans le chant ? C'était incompréhensible. Ulquiorra retourna dans la cuisine et se prépara un petit-déjeuner décent.

- Ulquiorra-san ! fit brusquement Orihime en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, le faisant sursauter et déverser son café sur la table, Ulquiorra-san, j'y vais ! A ce soir !

- C'est ça, à ce soir, femme, répondit-il avec calme, lui tournant le dos pour cacher le désastre sur la table en bois.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et il baissa les yeux vers la large tache brune, soupirant. Comment nettoyait-on ça ? Après plusieurs essais plutôt infructueux, il se résolut à la laisser là. Après tout, c'était la faute de la femme s'il avait renversé son café.

Il lui fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite. Une minute de plus dans cette maison de fous et il deviendrait un pathétique déchet. Mais, retournant dans le salon pour chercher Murcielago, il vit la porte ouverte de la salle de bain et changea d'avis. Peut-être qu'il pouvait prendre une douche d'abord.

La salle de bain était encore chaude et humide, et la buée achevait de s'effacer du miroir. Ulquiorra referma la porte derrière lui et posa Murcielago contre elle. Il avait déjà pris un bain la veille et pourtant il éprouvait encore le besoin de se laver ; il se sentait sale en permanence. Son corps de shinigami n'était pas aussi dur que son corps d'Arrancar ; sa peau, si souple sans son hierro, suait également beaucoup plus vite. Or, Orihime lui avait tenu chaud toute la nuit. Il avait l'impression d'être trempé de sueur, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Retirant lentement son kimono, puis son hakama et ses sous-vêtements, Ulquiorra disposa proprement ses vêtements sur les paternes. Puis, il entra dans la douche, jetant un regard de regret à la baignoire où Orihime avait étendu le linge propre.

L'eau était décidément une des seules choses du monde réel qu'il appréciait vraiment. Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau glisser dans ses cheveux, sur son visage et le long de son cou, entre ses omoplates et sur son torse, glisser tout le long de sa taille mince à ses jambes fines. Il émit un soupir de soulagement ; les yeux fermés, sous l'eau tiède, il pouvait s'isoler un instant du monde. Mais, une sourde pression dans sa poitrine l'empêcha de se relâcher tout à fait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. La situation était difficile à gérer. Il n'arrivait pas encore à sortir de sa logique d'hollow. Cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps, qu'il errait dans le Hueco Mundo…cela avait été un véritable enfer. Une peur continue, incessante, un vide surtout, immense, insurmontable… Alors, cette chose qui palpitait dans sa poitrine et ces émotions qui prenaient d'assaut sa tête lui donnaient le tournis. Il ne savait pas comment les gérer, et il n'en avait pas tellement envie. Mais surtout, ce qui l'agaçait, c'étaient ces regrets. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il remis en cause une seule de ses décisions. Ses choix étaient toujours parfaits ; ses plans bien huilés. Il était efficace, ses yeux pouvaient tout analyser et sa mémoire ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Et pourtant, il regrettait. Il regrettait tout ce qui c'était passé là-bas, sur le Dôme de las Noches. En vérité, dès l'instant où il était parti intercepter Ichigo, après qu'Orihime l'eût giflé, tout avait échappé à son contrôle, plus rien n'avait été rationnel. Il avait été emporté dans un tourbillon inconnu.

C'était ridicule. Il n'aimait pas Kurosaki Ichigo, bien qu'il l'intéressât un petit peu. C'était uniquement à cause d'_elle_. Parce qu'il avait tué Kurosaki sous ses yeux. Parce qu'il avait voulu détruire cette confiance aveugle qu'elle avait envers son héros…

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il avait la gorge qui brûlait, pourtant il n'avait pas pris froid hier, alors d'où venait cette irritation ? Et cette pression qui ne voulait pas disparaître de sa poitrine !

_- Tu sais, cela permet de décharger son cœur, le chant._

Il inspira profondément. Chanter ? Mais chanter quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vraiment apaiser les tourments de son esprit, la pression étouffant son cœur ? Il ne savait pas chanter. Il ne savait pas _quoi_ chanter. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette femme. Et, lentement, laissa filer quelques mots, en un demi-chant, demi-parlé. [ndw : _Crush the World Down_, chanté par Daisuke Namikawa (Ulquiorra Cifer)]

_Faisant irruption dans le monde, docilement_

_Ecoeuré par l'odeur de la vermine_

_Même le souffle que je respire est horrible_

_Cela paraît insupportable – As-tu peur ?_

_Il est fort probable que le monde soit détruit_

_Vos faibles âmes se convulseront_

_Pour l'instant je tuerai quelques âmes_

_Tout sera taché d'écarlate_

Il ralentit encore. Les mots se pressaient dans sa gorge, et il voulait les contenir, refusant encore de céder. A cause de l'eau qui frappait le carrelage de la douche et de son propre chant, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni Orihime qui annonçait joyeusement son retour imprévu.

_Pour les fous qui osent enquêter_

_Je ne laisserai aucune trace de leur interférence_

Cette fois-ci, la pression dans sa poitrine éclata, et il éleva la voix, abandonnant le demi-parlé pour adopter un chant complet.

_Quand la poussière se dispersera, la destruction sera là_

_A tout moment je peux couper ton souffle_

_Même si tu continues obstinément à respirer_

_Ah, ceci doit être le monde insignifiant_

_Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il va en advenir, alors de cette main,_

_**Crush the world down**_

Ces derniers mots le soulagèrent, et il reprit sur une seule note ;

_Le monde s'affolera de l'attaque_

_Je me désintéresse du paysage et provoque un tumulte_

_Devoir chercher un déchet parmi la vermine est une surprise_

_Tout sera taché d'écarlate_

Orihime se tenait immobile dans le salon. Elle avait oublié son porte-monnaie et était revenue le chercher. Elle ne s'attendait pas à surprendre Ulquiorra en train de _chanter_. Mais elle n'en éprouvait aucune joie. Sa voix était douce et magnifique, basse comme à l'ordinaire, roulante comme sur du velours, mais elle prononçait des mots terribles, et son ton était terrifiant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'adressait à elle, à Kurosaki-kun. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à cet effrayant Arrancar qui l'avait abordée dans le passage entre les deux mondes.

_Nous couperons le nombre demandé_

_Tes arguments égoïstes sont inutiles_

Comme si à nouveau, il déroulait ce discours glaçant qui s'était imprimé à jamais dans son cœur. « Aizen-sama a besoin de ton pouvoir…si tu ne viens pas, nous tuerons tes amis…_viens avec moi, femme_… »

Une férocité qui s'éleva en même temps que sa voix ;

_Je te recommande pour ta tentative de défi avec ta vie de mortel(le ?)_

_Mais je serai sûrement derrière toi à tout moment_

_Des mains expertes te mèneront à ta destination_

_Ah, ma prédiction était juste. Ceci est le monde insignifiant_

_Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui en adviendra, alors je ferai comme je l'entends_

_**Crush the world down**_

_Quand la poussière se dispersera, la destruction sera là_

_A tout moment je peux couper ton souffle_

_Bien que tu continues obstinément à respirer_

_Ah, ceci doit être le monde insignifiant_

_Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui en adviendra, alors de cette main,_

_**Crush the world down**_

Orihime essuya son visage plein de larmes, se secouant de son état d'hypnose. Elle devait partir avant qu'Ulquiorra ne sorte de la salle de bain. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et fouilla rapidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, cherchant désespérément son porte-monnaie. Où l'avait-elle mis ? Enfin, le voilà ; elle le fourra dans son sac et se rua dans le couloir, déboucha dans le salon.

Deux yeux d'un vert intense la figèrent sur place.

Ulquiorra venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain, et il paraissait aussi statufié qu'elle ; seuls ses yeux, éclatants de couleur, semblaient encore en vie. Et ils brûlaient littéralement de colère.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Sa voix était plus dangereuse que jamais. Orihime se redressa bravement et lui adressa un grand sourire, faisant un pas vers lui.

- J'avais oublié mon porte-monnaie.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? cracha t-il.

Le sourire d'Orihime s'élargit. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il était plus embarrassé qu'en colère.

- Non, mentit-elle. Je viens à peine d'arriver. Pourquoi ?

Elle n'était qu'à un mètre de lui maintenant, et elle voyait à son regard qu'il savait qu'elle mentait. Elle arracha ses yeux des siens et les fixa sur ses cheveux noirs. Les mèches soyeuses étaient trempées encore, et elle trouva cela si adorable que malgré elle, elle leva la main pour écarter de son front la mèche qui s'y trouvait.

- Ah, tu as les cheveux mouillés, dit-elle doucement. Tu as pris une douche ?

Les yeux verts d'Ulquiorra s'étaient agrandis. Il était visiblement choqué par son geste. C'était une expression qu'elle ne lui avait vu qu'une seule fois ; lorsque son aile s'était désintégrée en une nuée de cendres, sonnant le glas de sa vie de hollow. Il recula d'un pas, mais comme il avait refermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, toute échappatoire était impossible. Il fronça les sourcils, son visage prenant une expression dure et froide, et il força les mots hors de sa gorge, choisissant l'attaque ;

- Pourquoi pleurniches-tu encore, femme ?

Ah, il avait vu les traces de larmes sur son visage, mais cela ne démonta pas Orihime. Tout à coup, elle eut l'impression qu'elle le tenait en son pouvoir, et ce qu'elle tenait n'était pas la personne cruelle et insensible dont il revêtait le rôle si parfaitement. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle allait forcer les sentiments hors de son masque de pierre. Elle leva sa deuxième main, encadrant le visage choqué d'Ulquiorra, et dans un élan irréfléchi pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, fermant les yeux.

Ulquiorra se figea totalement, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la femme eût assez de courage pour l'agresser de la sorte ! Il ne pouvait plus reculer, sa tête avait heurté le bois de la porte, et Orihime avait noué ses bras autour de son cou.

Il était son prisonnier. Il était à sa merci. Il ne pouvait plus formuler une seule pensée cohérente, il ne comprenait pas quelle mouche piquait cette femme stupide ! Il aurait voulu la repousser, car elle envahissait son espace vital, mais toute force l'avait abandonné ; la chaleur de la femme se répandit dans son propre corps, déclenchant un véritable raz-de-marée dans sa poitrine. Avant même qu'il ait pu le réaliser, ses propres yeux lui désobéirent et se fermèrent avec langueur, sa propre bouche le trahit et répondit aux baisers fiévreux d'Orihime ; ses propres mains vinrent se loger dans les reins de la jeune femme, et il s'accrocha à sa taille comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sitôt qu'il eût cédé, Orihime se rapprocha encore davantage de lui, ses mains glissant sous son kimono, comme une caresse sur ses omoplates, et sa poitrine souple pressée contre son torse ; la chaleur devint telle qu'il en eût le tournis.

Il était intoxiqué ; par son odeur, sa chaleur, son _goût_…Il n'avait qu'une envie ; la dévorer entière et la faire sienne.

_- Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun !_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement ; comme une douche froide, le souvenir de ce nom, prononcé un nombre incalculable de fois par ces douces lèvres contre les siennes…

Elle n'était pas à lui. Elle était à ce _héros. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Avait-elle oublié qui il était ? Ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? Quelle ruse était-ce ? Il n'allait pas la laisser transformer son esprit rationnel en une montagne de déchets, non.

_Non._

Il s'arracha brutalement à son étreinte, la poussant si fort qu'elle recula d'un bon mètre. Ses yeux gris étaient emplis de confusion. Il refusa de voir ses joues rosies et ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa main se crispa sur le fourreau de Murcielago, et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte, et la laissant plantée là dans un silence glacé, il quitta l'appartement pour ne plus y revenir.

* * *

Rangiku se regardait dans le miroir. Elle tirait sur son haori, tentant de l'arranger de telle façon qu'il ne paraisse pas la grossir. Elle reposa par-dessus son écharpe rose. Elle était fière d'elle-même, et avait du mal encore à y croire. Elle avait été élue capitaine, et prenait la succession du capitaine Ukitake à la treizième division.

Elle avait envie de partager sa joie avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà une fête de prévue ce soir, et elle comptait bien bourrer Kira et Hisagi –c'était toujours amusant de voir ces modèles de vertu vautrés par terre en petite tenue-, mais elle désirait simplement un peu de calme, donner un peu de sa fierté et de sa joie à une personne aimée. Peut-être qu'elle en aurait la permission, cette fois ?

- Matsumoto, fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Ouh ! Capitaine, vous m'avez fait peur ! Ils ont failli sortir de-

- La ferme !

Rangiku ouvrit des grands yeux. Tiens, elle lui avait déjà faite, celle-là ? Tôshirô détourna la tête, gêné.

- Ah…hem, désolé. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu es du même rang que moi maintenant.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! roucoula Rangiku, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je n'ai plus à vous appeler Capitaine, maintenant ! _Tô-shi-rô-kun _!

Toushiro fronça les sourcils au « kun ». C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Matsumoto allait le traiter comme un bébé, et cela l'énervait à l'avance !

- Bon, je t'ai obtenu une autorisation, coupa t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Une autorisation ? Une autorisation de quoi ?

- Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un papier, détournant les yeux d'embarras.

Rangiku sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était un laissez-passer qui lui ouvrait les portes du Nid aux Asticots. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

_Gin…_

Tôshirô releva les yeux, rendu nerveux par son silence.

- Eh bien, fit-il avec impatience, ça te fait plaisir ou non ?

- Oh, merci Capitaine ! s'écria brusquement Rangiku en lui sautant dessus pour l'enlacer, le faisant limite étouffer contre sa poitrine généreuse.

- Matsumoto ! protesta la voix étouffée du malheureux capitaine.

Rangiku le lâcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire ;

- Merci, merci, Tôshirô-_kun, _j'y vais tout de suite !

Et elle partit en courant. Tôshirô soupira en se recoiffant d'une main. Bon, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à l'éviter pour le reste de sa vie entière. Sinon, elle allait le ridiculiser devant tout le Gotei 13. Mince, c'était déjà dur de ressembler à un gamin, alors si en plus elle le traitait comme tel…il allait perdre toute crédibilité !

Rangiku courait en usant de Shunpo. En une dizaine de foulées, elle fut à la deuxième division. Elle saisit par son col le shinigami qui gardait l'entrée ;

- Toi ! Où est le capitaine Soifon ?

- D-dans sa cour privée ! Elle s'entraîne avec le troisième siège !

- Très bien ! J'y vais !

Rangiku le lâcha et se hâta.

- Attendez ! cria le shinigami derrière elle, surtout ne les dérangez pas ! Cela mettrait le capitaine de très mauvaise humeur !

- Ouais, ouais ! répliqua Rangiku.

Elle fut vite dans la cour, mais opta pour une entrée discrète, prenant en compte l'avertissement du shinigami.

Soifon était bien dans la cour, et s'entraînait effectivement avec son troisième siège, Ggio Vega. Rangiku avait toujours trouvé le petit ex-Arrancar mignon tout plein, et elle se demandait quand Soifon allait craquer.

Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée. Soifon accablait Ggio de coups de pieds rapides, tournoyant dans l'air comme une toupie ; Ggio évitait tous les coups avec une déconcertante facilité. Sa natte dansait dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements. Les yeux des deux adversaires guettaient la moindre ouverture. Finalement, Ggio renversa la situation, forçant Soifon à reculer. La petite capitaine était mal placée ; son dos heurta un pilier derrière elle, et elle sut aussitôt qu'elle était coincée. Ggio saisit ses poignets et les plaqua contre le pilier, un sourire victorieux et arrogant aux lèvres.

- J'ai gagné, capitaine.

- Non, répliqua t-elle avec entêtement.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes encore en mesure de faire quelque chose ?

- Oui. Je peux te filer un coup de genou ici, dit-elle en appuyant ledit genou contre son entrejambe.

Ggio hoqueta, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. D'expérience, il savait que Soifon n'hésiterait pas une seconde à mettre sa menace à exécution. Pour l'en empêcher, il se pressa contre elle, la plaquant totalement contre le pilier, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger les jambes.

- Au lieu de parler, vous auriez dû le faire. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment gagné !

- C'est uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas abîmer ce qui est mien, rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire de prédateur.

Ggio émit un grognement ; son orgueil de mâle était atteint, et pour la faire taire il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Curieusement, Soifon avait encore assez d'espace pour écarter les jambes et les lier autour de sa taille.

_FLASSSSHHHHHHHH !!!!_

Avec un sursaut, Ggio lâcha Soifon qui, de surprise, tomba assise par terre. Derrière eux, Rangiku se tenait triomphante, un appareil photo à la main.

- Eh bien eh bien, voilà une photo qu'on m'achètera à prix d'or !

Soifon fut sur elle en un déplacement éclair, mais Rangiku avait déjà fourré son appareil photo dans sa « petite vallée ». Rouge pivoine, Soifon croisa les bras et la foudroya du regard, alors que Ggio ricanait silencieusement derrière elle.

- Donne-moi ça, Matsumoto ! claqua Soifon.

- Tututut ! C'est capitaine Matsumoto désormais, capitaine Soifon !

- Donne-le-moi !

- Du calme, du calme, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais la vendre, cette photo, fit Rangiku avec un sourire mielleux.

Non, elle comptait juste l'afficher dans son bureau…rien de bien méchant. Avec les pipelettes de la treizième division, la nouvelle ferait vite le tour de la Soul Society…

- Tôshirô-kun m'a donné ceci, sourit-elle, pourriez-vous me fournir une escorte ?

- Ah, oui, tu veux visiter ce sale traître, cracha Soifon.

Rangiku perdit son sourire. Ggio jeta aux deux femmes un regard inquiet ; elles semblaient sur le point de s'entretuer.

- Capitaine, coupa –t-il, voulez-vous que je l'escorte ?

- Oui, vas-y, troisième siège.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte coulissante. Ggio s'inclina légèrement, invitant Rangiku à le suivre, et tous deux partirent vers les terrains du Service Secret. Il la guida dans la forêt, et s'arrêta devant l'entrée du Nid des Asticots.

- Je vous laisse ici, capitaine Matsumoto. Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer ici.

Rangiku ne commenta pas la chose. Malgré les postes qu'on leur avait donnés, la confiance était loin d'être accordée aux ex-Arrancars. Seule Hallibel bénéficiait vraiment d'une entière confiance, car elle avait été tuée par Aizen lui-même.

Rangiku entra et fut escortée par un shinigami du Service Secret, qui la mena au bureau principal. Il ouvrit la porte, l'annonça, et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Rangiku se retrouva dans une pièce agréable, toute neuve. Il faut dire que le bureau avait été construit il y a deux ans à peine. Un tourne-disque trônait sur une table ; du jazz défilait sa musique dans l'espace.

Vautré dans un fauteuil, près d'une bibliothèque chargée, le Vizard Shinji lisait. On se serait cru dans le monde réel plutôt que la Soul Society : Shinji ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire des shinigamis, mais une chemise noire, un pantalon gris, une cravate blanche et des converses. Il adressa un large sourire à Rangiku.

- Bonjour, bonjour, Matsumoto-chan. Je vois avec plaisir que vous avez monté en grade ! Mes félicitations !

- Merci, Hirako-san !

- Alors, alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- J'ai l'autorisation de visiter Gin-Ichimaru Gin, se reprit-elle.

- Ah, ah, c'est vrai, on m'a parlé de ça. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Rangiku lui emboîta le pas.

Le Nid aux Asticots avait beaucoup changé, bien que Matsumoto n'y soit allée qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, pour y enfermer Ichimaru Gin. Shinji avait pris en charge toute une partie du système originellement dirigé par les Services Secrets, respectant ainsi le souhait de Hiyori, dont cela avait été le rêve depuis plus d'un siècle. Il avait mis en place une structure dont la responsabilité était de réintégrer les prisonniers, mais dans le Rukongai et non le Sereitei. Le scientifique Urahara leur avait même fourni un traitement qui scellait à jamais (du moins l'espérait-on) le reiatsu de ces personnes, coupant leur faim et leurs pouvoirs.

Shinji avait construit pour Ichimaru une cellule spéciale, car son cas était plus délicat. Les pouvoirs d'Ichimaru, bien plus importants que ceux des habituels prisonniers, ne se laissaient pas sceller aussi facilement ; le scellage avait fonctionné deux ou trois fois, mais n'avait jamais duré longtemps. Ichimaru devait rester enfermé, mais non pour cette seule raison. Son esprit rusé était tout aussi à craindre que ses pouvoirs ; on ignorait toujours son rôle exact dans toute l'histoire, on hésitait à trancher. Traître ? Arme malgré lui ? Fidèle à Aizen par choix ou par crainte ?

Nul n'arrivait à le cerner, pas même Matsumoto. Il devait rester isolé à tous prix.

Shinji s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en pierre, recouverte de signes cabalistiques. Levant une main, Shinji activa les pentacles et les sceaux, et la porte s'ouvrit lourdement.

- Je vous laisse, dit Shinji à la grande surprise de la nouvelle capitaine. Lorsque vous voudrez ressortir, frappez contre la porte.

C'était rare que quelqu'un fit assez confiance à Ichimaru, même lorsque cela concernait Rangiku, et cela la toucha profondément. Avec un sourire chaleureux, elle le salua et entra, le laissant refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se retrouva dans une prairie aux longs épis dorés, au sommet d'une colline ; en contrebas, une rivière coulait, et partait s'engouffrer dans le mur de la prison. Près d'un bosquet d'arbres dont les feuilles jaunissaient déjà, une petite maison somnolait dans la lumière rasante du soleil couchant.

Shinji et Urahara avaient construit là une merveille de la technologie, une reproduction du monde extérieur dont les pouls battaient de concert. C'était une expérience destinée à servir à d'autres projets, mais cela fit tout de même plaisir à Rangiku : c'était un cadre magnifique pour un prisonnier comme Ichimaru, et elle se sentait soulagée pour lui. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la maisonnette, luttant contre les hautes herbes. De temps en temps, une petite brise venait faire onduler le blé sauvage, soulevant en même temps les graines pelucheuses des pissenlits et autres mauvaises herbes.

Rangiku trouva Gin assis dans un fauteuil en osier, devant le porche de sa maison, en train de siroter un thé. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- _O-ha-yo, _chantonna t-il, Ran-gi-ku.

_- _Bonjour, Gin.

Il y eut un bref silence. Rangiku se tenait immobile, debout devant lui, le petit vent faisant doucement gonfler son haori de capitaine. Gin, les yeux semblait-il fermés (en réalité, l'albinos les plissait seulement, afin de les protéger de la lumière blessante du soleil), les mains autour de sa tasse de thé, humant son thé, une expression rusée sur le visage.

- ça faisait longtemps, dit-il enfin.

- Oui, ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle tout bas.

Il fit un geste de la main, se levant.

- Installe-toi. Je vais chercher une chaise.

Rangiku, toujours si joyeuse et enjouée, était étonnamment muette. Mais cela avait toujours été ainsi avec Gin, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Pourtant, parfois elle aurait aimé qu'il lui parle davantage, de mots emplis de sens et non simplement pragmatiques. Gin revint avec une chaise pliante sur laquelle il s'assit, tendant une deuxième tasse de thé à Rangiku, qui s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil.

- Merci. Je suis…heureuse de te voir, murmura t-elle.

- Ah, ah, ma petite Rangiku, fit-il en secouant la tête, tu devrais te trouver des occupations plus intéressantes.

Elle voulut protester.

- Comme par exemple, fêter ta promotion, la coupa t-il.

Rangiku referma la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire. Il avait donc bien remarqué le haori, et elle se sentait un peu déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas félicitée. Elle avait reçue des félicitations de bien du monde, mais elle ne souhaitait vraiment que la sienne. Gin se leva ; et pendant qu'elle contemplait le thé qui tournait tranquillement dans sa tasse, il se plaça derrière elle, à sa gauche, et se pencha tout à coup, l'enlaçant, le menton contre son épaule.

- _Bravo_. Ça c'est ma Rangiku…

* * *

Orihime flottait dans une demie réalité, bercée par la voix de Rukia. Pensive, elle restait détachée de l'ambiance joyeuse du karaoké. Rukia avait pris le micro et chantait, de sa voix si belle. [ndw : _Echo_, chanté par Fumiko Urikasa (Rukia Kuchiki)]

_La véritable force, celle de regarder ses faiblesses_

_Elle fait écho, cette voix qui pouvait voir à travers toute chose_

_Cette scène qui se noie, est effacée par cette manche_

_Suivant cette voix, je me mets à marcher_

Avait-elle fait la plus grosse boulette de sa vie ? Et surtout, _pourquoi _l'avait-elle faite ? Orihime n'avait pas pour habitude de rentrer dedans les gens (sauf au sens littéral…). Elle avait eu trois petits amis déjà, et cela s'était fait lentement, en commençant par une amitié qui ne s'était pas effacée, même après les séparations. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi eu son coup de foudre pour Ichigo, mais ceci n'y ressemblait pas du tout. C'était comme si une profonde affection s'était ancrée dans son cœur, à la mort du cuatro espada, et s'était brusquement amplifiée et gorgée depuis son retour ; chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait envie de le faire sourire, elle avait envie de le câliner…tout cela pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien, enfin, retrouvé son cœur, et que son passé de hollow était bien derrière lui.

_Maintenant, d'un morceau brisé de mots teintés_

_Regardant ma propre cicatrice, j'avais des doutes, mais_

_Je me souviens toujours de cette sensation,_

_Celle de ce dos qui ne soutenait aucune hésitation._

Mais pourquoi s'était-elle autant attachée à lui ? Elle avait cru au début que cela était dû au sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti, lorsque ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur une poignée de cendres, les condamnant à ne jamais se toucher. Elle avait cru que c'était parce que, maintenant qu'il avait un visage plus humain, que ses larmiers avaient disparus et que ses cheveux soyeux encadraient son visage sans la menaçante présence casquée du masque, qu'en un mot il était devenu _mignon_, maintenant il avait éveillé son instinct maternel, et qu'elle voulait le protéger.

_Sans attendre une réponse, _

_La rapidité de ton approbation me fit comprendre l'espace entre nos cœurs._

_Parce que j'ai foi, j'ai détourné les yeux_

_Dans ce corps séparé par la distance_

_Echo !_

Mais c'était faux. Ce n'était pas de l'instinct maternel, ni de la culpabilité. Elle avait recherché la chaleur de son corps, au point de forcer Ulquiorra dans un baiser. Elle l'avait _désiré. _Et Ulquiorra, bien qu'il l'eût repoussée, _avait répondu à son –ses- baisers._

Pourquoi ?

_Un autre vint_

_Celui qui retira les « si seulement »_

_Est-ce la faute de l' « être » qu'on ne peut distordre ?_

_Dès l'instant où je me suis mise à marcher_

_Je ne crains plus_

Tatsuki détourna les yeux de Rukia et regarda Orihime. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué l'absence de sa meilleure amie, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Etait-ce à cause de l'arrancar ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Ulquiorra ne lui avait pas laissé une bonne impression, même s'il avait à sa grande surprise avalé sans une protestation ni une remarque acide le petit-déjeuner-de-la-mort-qui-tue d'Orihime. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait et elle avait encore le souvenir enraciné en elle de l'arrivée de Yammy et du cuatro espada. Gentiment, elle tira sur le bras d'Orihime pour la ramener sur terre.

_La véritable force, celle de regarder ses faiblesses_

_Se rendre compte d'une voix pouvant voir à travers toute chose_

_Ces yeux qui pouvaient voir que tu prétendais être solide_

_Dos à dos, nous nous sommes mis à marcher_

_Echo !_

Rukia sourit à Renji et Ichigo qui l'écoutaient d'un air baba. Uryû remontait les lunettes sur son nez avec un air appréciateur. Chad souriait. Orihime sursauta lorsque Tatsuki la tira par le bras, et, adressant un sourire d'excuse à son amie, reporta son attention sur Rukia.

_La véritable force, celle de regarder ses faiblesses_

_Elle fait écho, cette voix qui pouvait voir à travers toute chose_

_Cette scène qui se noie, est effacée par cette manche_

_Suivant cette voix, je me mets à marcher_

_Sans changer_

Rukia fit un pas en arrière, respirant avec satisfaction. Ichigo et Renji se levèrent en même temps, applaudissant à tout rompre ;

- Bravo ! Bravo ! Rukia, t'es trop géniale !

- Magnifique ! acquiesça Uryû.

Chad leva un pouce. Rukia souriait, les joues rougies. Riant toujours, le petit groupe d'amis sortit de la salle de karaoké dans laquelle ils étaient depuis plus de cinq heures déjà, et sortirent dans la rue. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, et ils étaient morts de faim. Ichigo proposa d'aller manger dans une pizzeria, proposition qui fut accueillie avec des cris d'enthousiasme. Ils marchaient dans la rue, parlant avec animation. Tatsuki rejoignit Orihime derrière.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Tu as encore peur ? la pressa Tatsuki, lui rappelant leur dernière conversation.

Orihime secoua la tête.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Ulquiorra ne me fait pas peur, et je ne pense pas qu'il nous ferait le moindre mal. J'en suis certaine. Je suis juste…un peu confuse.

- Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux, je suis ton amie, Orihime !

- Je sais…mais…je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre ce que moi-même je ne comprends pas…et concernant Ulquiorra, je sais que nous ne partageons pas la même opinion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu seras prête, viens m'en parler. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Orihime.

Le cœur d'Orihime se gonfla à ces paroles. Elle savait combien Tatsuki avait souffert de ne pouvoir la protéger ni la secourir comme l'avait fait Ichigo. Et après la guerre, c'était Tatsuki qui s'était occupée d'elle, qui l'avait aidée à panser ses plaies et à combler son chagrin. Même concernant Ulquiorra, dont la mort si triste avait tant affecté Orihime, Tatsuki l'avait écoutée, consolée, aidée, bien qu'elle n'aimât pas l'arrancar et qu'elle lui en voulût d'avoir enlevé Orihime.

Elle saisit la main de son amie et la serra fort.

- Tatsuki, je voulais seulement aider Ulquiorra, le pauvre était une âme si perdue, si vide et si seule…mais, je ne ressens pas ce que je devrais ressentir. Je…désire plus que ça…

Tatsuki eut l'impression qu'une enclume lui tombait sur la tête. Orihime…tombait amoureuse d'Ulquiorra ? C'était une catastrophe. Un être froid et insensible comme l'était cet arrancar ne pouvait que lui briser le cœur. Il ne la ménagerait pas comme Ichigo l'avait fait quatre ans plus tôt ! Et Orihime l'avait dit elle-même…Ulquiorra _n'avait pas de cœur_.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent brusquement dans leurs amis, qui s'étaient arrêtés sans prévenir.

- Ouille ! s'exclama Orihime, qui, étant rentrée dans le large dos de Chad, était tombée assise par terre.

Le doux géant s'empressa de s'excuser et de l'aider à se relever.

- Que se passe t-il ? interrogea vivement Tatsuki.

- Tu ne le sens pas ? répondit Uryû, les yeux plissés.

Et Tatsuki le sentit, elle aussi. C'était loin, mais distinct : un reiatsu puissant, énorme, éclatant de fureur, oppressant, si oppressant que même à cette distance Tatsuki eut l'impression de se noyer dans les profondeurs d'un océan. Le souvenir de Yammy et d'Ulquiorra revint, avec cette pénible sensation, celle de l'âme qui se convulse sous la force et la noirceur du reiatsu. Elle regarda ses amis ; Ichigo et Uryû étaient pâles, comme si d'autres souvenirs plus terribles encore s'étaient emparés d'eux. Orihime se tournait de tous côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'où ça vient ? On dirait…

- C'est Ulquiorra, coupa Rukia, une profonde inquiétude creusant son front. Orihime, il n'est pas resté chez toi ?

- Non ! Il est sorti à la chasse aux hollows tout seul, je crois… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est en danger ! s'écria t-elle, la voix rendue plus aiguë par la panique.

- Du calme ! dit alors Uryû, reprenant quelques couleurs. Nous allons le chercher immédiatement, par équipes de deux. La première qui le trouve appelle les autres par portable. Inoue-san, viens avec moi et Sado. Kurosaki, tu iras avec Tatsuki-san, et toi, Rukia-san, tu iras avec Abarai.

Ils acquiescèrent aussitôt ; l'heure n'était pas à discuter. Ils partirent en courant ; Rukia et Renji avaient laissé leur gigai derrière eux. Ils se séparèrent à un croisement ; Ichigo avait toujours été très mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de repérer quelqu'un à son reiatsu, mais Tatsuki s'était elle exercée à cet exercice, toujours inquiète du sort de ses amis, et elle dirigea d'une main de maître Ichigo.

- Tu es sûre de la direction, Tatsu?

- Bien sûr ! Fais-moi confiance un peu, idiot !

Ils contournèrent un pâté de maisons. Tatsuki pouvait sentir les reiatsu de Rukia et de Renji, plus haut, qui devaient certainement sauter d'un toit à l'autre et arriveraient sans doute avant eux. Puis le lourd reiatsu d'Ulquiorra se déplaça brusquement, se dirigeant dans leur direction ; ils débouchèrent sur un petit parc, celui-là même où Ichigo avait accepté de devenir shinigami. Les jeux pour enfants étaient détruits ; de grosses empreintes marquaient le sol.

- Un hollow est passé par là ! Il est énorme ! s'exclama Ichigo.

- Ulquiorra l'a pris en chasse, tu crois ?

- Il n'aurait pas dû ! s'écria Ichigo, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Ulquiorra n'est pas encore remis de sa reconstitution, et le monde réel l'a encore affaibli par rapport à la Soul Society ! Ce hollow est trop puissant pour lui ! Vite, Tatsu, par où est-il passé ?

- Par ici !

Ils coururent plus vite encore ; Ichigo frappa son insigne de shinigami remplaçant, laissant son propre corps s'étaler à terre sans considération. Ils contournèrent un bosquet ravagé ; et puis tout à coup, le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra chuta, totalement, et devint si faible que Tatsuki s'arrêta, hésitante.

- Je…je ne le sens plus !

- Par là ! s'exclama Ichigo, et elle le suivit.

Ils sortirent du bosquet en courant, et pilèrent net. Un immense hollow, affaissé devant eux, achevait de se désintégrer. Tatsuki sut aussitôt que c'était inhabituel pour un hollow de cette force, de se trouver dans le monde réel. De temps à autres seulement, ces hollows se manifestaient. Ils avaient été malchanceux que ce fût en cet instant…

- Où est-il ? jappa Ichigo, regardant de tous côtés.

Et, derrière la nuée scintillante de particules, Tatsuki aperçut Ulquiorra, et elle tira sur la manche d'Ichigo, pointant du doigt l'ex-espada.

- Ulquiorra ! cria Ichigo, traversant le hollow pour le rejoindre, vite suivi de Tatsuki.

Le spectacle qui les accueillit les cloua sur place.

Ulquiorra, un genou à terre, reprenait son souffle, son zanpakutoh libéré posé sur le sol. Du sang dégoulinait de ses cheveux noirs, coulant sur sa tempe et dans son œil gauches, et son kimono était déchiré à l'épaule droite. Son bras gauche, replié protectivement autour du fantôme d'une fillette, semblait avoir pris de plein fouet une attaque ; lacéré, il saignait abondamment.

Haletant, Ulquiorra releva la tête. Son zanpakutoh s'illumina, perdit sa forme de lance, et se mua en un katana. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur triste, et le coin de sa bouche se leva en un rictus amer.

- J'abandonne, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ichigo fit un pas vers lui.

- J'abandonne, répéta Ulquiorra, et quelque chose brilla encore plus dans ses yeux.

La petite fille, toujours serrée contre sa poitrine, entoura son cou de ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas, ani-chan, dit-elle avec une mine inquiète.

Et Tatsuki réalisa alors qu'il était bel et bien sur le point de pleurer. Cette même réalisation stoppa Ichigo dans son élan. Les épaules d'Ulquiorra tremblèrent et il baissa la tête pour cacher derrière ses cheveux noirs les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

- Je vous déteste, vous les shinigamis…mais…mais…je ne peux souhaiter à personne le même destin que moi…alors…

Il sourit tristement à la fillette fantôme, et leva la poignée de son zanpakutoh vers son front. A cet instant, Tatsuki comprit pourquoi Ulquiorra, si indifférent auparavant du sort des autres âmes errantes, avait changé d'avis : la petite fille avait de grands yeux gris, très semblables à ceux d'Orihime, et ses cheveux, bien que noirs, étaient coiffés de la même manière, avec deux petites barrettes en forme de fleur.

La fillette posa ses mains sur les joues d'Ulquiorra, et essuya ses larmes. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et le remercia, les joues roses.

- J'espère que tu retrouveras ta famille, petite fille. Bonne chance, murmura t-il, appuyant doucement la poignée du zanpakutoh contre le petit front.

- Au revoir, ani-chan, répondit-elle gentiment.

Le fantôme disparut, se muant en un papillon noir qui voleta joyeusement vers le soleil. Derrière Tatsuki, la voix de Rukia s'éleva ;

- Magnifiques Funérailles…

Ichigo s'avança vers Ulquiorra, et l'aida à se relever, râlant pour cacher l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie ;

- Idiot ! T'attaquer à un hollow comme celui-là ! Et libérer ton zanpakutoh dans le monde réel ! T'aurais pu y passer !

- Je ne suis pas faible, Kurosaki Ichigo, rétorqua Ulquiorra en repoussant sa main tendue.

Son expression avait drastiquement changé, passant d'une profonde tristesse et affection pour la petite âme perdue à un mépris total et une froideur sans égale. Rukia dépassa Tatsuki, et examina le bras gauche d'Ulquiorra.

- Cette blessure est sérieuse, Ulquiorra-san. Il faut qu'Orihime la soigne sans tarder.

- Me voilà ! Me voilà ! leur parvint une voix essoufflée derrière eux, et Tatsuki vit Uryû, Chad et Orihime arriver en courant.

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit que trois shinigamis, un quincy, un humain aux pouvoirs de hollows et deux femmes, dont une karateka et une autre aux pouvoirs divins, avaient volé à son secours comme s'il avait été une malheureuse demoiselle en détresse.

- Ayame ! appela Orihime, tendant les mains vers le bras blessé d'Ulquiorra.

Une lueur dorée vint aussitôt le recouvrir. D'un air blasé, Ulquiorra regarda les lambeaux de chair se rassembler entre eux, suivis par la manche déchirée de son kimono. Puis il releva les yeux vers son silencieux auditoire et poussa un profond soupir.

- Vous avez gagné. Kuchiki Rukia, tu pourras annoncer dans ton rapport qu'à ce jour, moi, Ulquiorra Cifer, accepte de devenir un shinigami.

Ils allaient tous applaudir lorsque Orihime cassa littéralement l'ambiance en fondant en larmes. Stupéfaits, tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle.

- Je…suis désolée ! balbutia Orihime entre deux sanglots, je ne sais pas pourquoi…je ! Je !

- Femme ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? s'exclama alors Ulquiorra, complètement abasourdi.

A sa grande détresse, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Il leur lança un regard empli d'incompréhension ; vraiment, il ne comprenait pas du tout, qu'avait-il encore dit qui puisse blesser Orihime ?

Orihime leva alors la tête vers lui, un grand sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, les larmes toujours dévalant ses joues rosies. Avec stupéfaction, il se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne semblait ni malheureuse, ni blessée ; au contraire, elle semblait rayonner, et n'aurait été la présence de tous ces déchets autour de lui, peut-être bien qu'il aurait cédé à l'impulsion traîtresse de ce même matin, qui l'avait précipité dans les bras de cette femme. Il désirait sa chaleur, son toucher, tout, entièrement tout d'elle…

- Ulquiorra, sourit-elle, mes larmes sont _des larmes de bonheur_.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle parle de non-sens total ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ses amis semblaient-ils toujours trouver cela normal ?

_Femme, pour moi…tu es un véritable mystère._

* * *

Ulquiorra : quoi? je pleure, moi? est-ce que j'ai une tête à pleurer comme un misérable déchet humain?

Ichigo : ben, vu ta tête...oui?

Ulquiorra : Cero !

Grimmjow : mais! T'as démoli la fraise! Bâtard, je fais comment moi, maintenant? Il m'avait promis une revanche !!!

Ulquiorra : Cero oscuro !

Grimmjow : nanana, tu m'as raté ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que j'fais ici, moi ?

Ulquiorra, son zanpakutoh tiré : oui, tu ferais bien de t'expliquer avant que je ne m'occupe de toi!

Grimmjow : ah, ouais, je me souviens ! Y a cette nénette avec des gros seins qui m'a dit de dire aux lecteurs que- waaaaah! qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ulquiorra? range ce zanpakutoh tout de suite !!!

Ulquiorra : je t'interdis de parler d'Orihime comme ça, sexta.

Grimmjow : eh! Lâche-moi ! D'abord, je parlais pas de ta princesse, mais de l'auteur, là!

Ulquiorra : oh. Bien. En fait, non, ce n'est pas bien. Waca-chan n'a pas une grosse poitrine, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : bah si, pas autant que ta gonzesse, mais quand même! Je peux même te dire la taille de son bonnet !

Ulquiorra : ça ne m'intéresse pas. Garde cette information pour toi. Et d'abord, comment la sais-tu, sa taille?

Grimmjow : comme elle est restée en pijama toute la journée, son soutif traîne sur sa chaise. Attends, regarde l'étiquette, c'est du...

Ulquiorra, envoyant un coup de pied à Grimmjow qui l'envoie s'éclater sur le mur d'en face : Déchet.

Grimmjow, la voix étouffée par le mur : bref, Waca voulait dire aux lecteurs que les chansons viennent des Bleach Beat Collections, qu'elle espère qu'ils ont aimé ce chapitre et à bientôt, j'espère.

Ulquiorra: tch. D'abord, le prochain chapitre est absolument nul et pathétique.

Grimmjow, se détachant du mur : pourquoi?

Ulquiorra : n'as-tu pas lu le script, sexta? Dans ce chapitre, je vais -mpfff!!!!

Hallibel, baillonnant Ulquiorra : Pas de spoilers, cuatro espada. Au fait, chers lecteurs, lisez absolument le prochain chapitre (quand Waca-sama aura fini de déprimer et l'aura écrit) ! Je suis dedans et je suis magnifique ! Et puis, Freak aura le droit à ses cookies ! Je les lui donnerai personnellement! Allez, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer!


	5. Chapitre 4 : the Pride

**The Heart**

**Disclaimer :** si Bleach m'appartenait, ah...si Bleach m'appartenait! Qu'est-ce que je ficherais ici, non mais je vous le demande?

**Warnings : **SPOILERS ! blablabla chapitre 354, vous avez compris depuis le temps, je crois...

Waca : Je suis sacrément contente de moi. Je suis curieusement assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, et en plus je me rengorge de fierté parce que j'ai recopié en moins de 5 minutes l'image d'Ulquiorra qui tend la main vers Orihime (vers nous). Je me suis surprise moi-même ! Bref, bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous ! Bon, je vais un peu mieux, alors je vais répondre à vos reviews...les signées, j'y réponds par courrier, et les "pas signées", je vais y répondre tout de suite ! Voili voilou ! Alors **Mayuu**, merci beaucoup pour ta grande fidélité! Je te vois à chaque chapitre et ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Merci! Je remercie aussi **gabrielmanga **(d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup de t'être ensuite loguée in pour favoriter ma fic, je suis très touchée, merci!) et **Zorgy **qui nous avaient rejoints au chapitre 2. Merci merci pour vos gentilles reviews! Je remercie aussi **meli1991, MamZilois **et **Sailor Ocean**, je suis flattée que vous me mettiez dans vos alerts.

Stark : je proteste !

Waca : comment ça?

Stark : je n'apparais toujours pas !

Waca : ah, désolée, ce chapitre était déjà bien trop long. Savez-vous qu'il fait 20 pages words? Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 4 : The Pride**

Orihime chantonnait tranquillement, campée devant sa plaque chauffante, touillant sa soupe au miso qui cuisait lentement en dégageant un fumet particulièrement appétissant –bien que manquant un peu de piment, songea la jeune fille d'un air absent. Elle lança un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre au-dehors, il neigeait. Cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'Ulquiorra avait accepté –enfin !- de devenir un shinigami. Depuis, il était affecté au poste de shinigami à Karakura, et logeait chez elle, pendant qu'Ichigo avait été envoyé de force à l'Académie pour y apprendre les bases qu'il n'avait pas. Orihime n'était pas assez naïve pour penser que la Soul Society faisait confiance à Ulquiorra ; d'abord, l'ex-espada avait un sceau qui réduisait par cinq sa puissance, comme pour un officier, et puis Kurosaki Isshin était là pour le surveiller, ainsi que les Vizards restés dans le monde réel.

Elle haussa les épaules. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, elle avait une confiance aveugle envers Ulquiorra. Elle sentait que, depuis qu'il faisait ce travail par choix et seul, il s'était quelque peu apaisé. Elle et lui étaient en de bons termes, même si parfois une gêne palpable s'installait entre eux.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident, ce matin-là, où elle l'avait embrassé. Où _ils_ s'étaient embrassés, corrigea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. D'un accord tacite, ils l'avaient « oublié », mais cela rongeait la jeune femme, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. De jour en jour, elle avait senti sa flamme grandir, à un tel point qu'elle en avait peur et elle se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée en retour.

Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples, s'il l'avait repoussée aussitôt ! S'il avait été fâché contre elle !

Des éclats de voix la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Elle entendit Tatsuki gravir l'escalier en répondant vivement à Ulquiorra. Le nouveau shinigami avait dû passer par son club de kendo, et tous deux étaient venus ensemble. Une pointe de jalousie traversa le cœur d'Orihime. Etonnamment, Tatsuki avait changé d'avis en ce qui le concernait, et tous deux s'entendaient plutôt bien, et même presque mieux qu'Orihime et lui. Il n'y avait jamais de gêne entre Ulquiorra et Tatsuki, alors que parfois, le silence devenait vraiment pesant entre elle et lui !

- Non, non, même si c'est plus efficace, tu ne peux pas faire ça dans une épreuve de kendo ! fit Tatsuki en ouvrant la porte.

- Je sais, mais…ah, bonjour, femme, dit Ulquiorra d'un ton posé lorsqu'il vit Orihime sortir de la cuisine.

- Bonjour, vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. L'un de vous deux peut-il mettre la table ?

- Je m'en charge, dit aussitôt Ulquiorra.

- Eh ! Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi, alors ? protesta Tatsuki.

- Tu peux sortir les poubelles ?

Tatsuki saisit le sac et sortit en sifflotant.

- Bonne journée ? demanda Orihime en retirant la soupe du feu.

- Oui, lui répondit Ulquiorra en prenant trois bols. J'ai purifié cinq hollows mineurs. Il y avait aussi quelques âmes chez les Kurosaki, elles s'étaient rassemblées pour des Funérailles. Karin-chan et Yuzu-chan te passent le bonjour, d'ailleurs. J'ai aussi trouvé un accidenté de la route qui errait près de la carcasse de sa voiture. Et un demi-hollow, qui était attaché à un arbre.

Orihime sourit. Ulquiorra ne disait jamais « tuer un hollow », il parlait toujours de purification.

- C'est bien. Et Tatsuki ?

- Je suis passé par son club, comme elle devait manger avec nous, nous avons fait le trajet ensemble. Tatsuki-chan doit gérer son club toute seule, maintenant que Kurosaki Ichigo est parti faire le guignol à la Soul Society.

- Ulquiorra ! Il n'est pas parti faire le guignol !

La porte d'entrée claqua.

- Devinez qui j'ai trouvé près des poubelles ? clama Tatsuki.

- Un chat de gouttière, répondit Ulquiorra en sortant de la cuisine.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Grimmjow, qui se pencha sur lui en souriant d'un air psychotique.

- Un chat de gouttière ? Tu m'cherches, espèce de chauve-souris ?

- Non. Près des poubelles, c'est ce qu'on trouve généralement. Et je ne suis pas une chauve-souris.

- Oh ! Grimmjow ! Bonjour ! Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama Orihime d'un air ravi.

Grimmjow lui prit la soupière des mains, sifflant quelque chose comme « qui c'est le type trop pas galant qui laisse une faible femme porter un truc pareil », et la posa sur la table.

- Je cherchais la fraise, là, mais j'l'ai pas trouvée, poulette.

- Kurosaki est à la Soul Society, lui apprit Ulquiorra en plaçant rapidement les couverts. Et Orihime n'est pas une poulette.

Tatsuki apporta un bol et des baguettes en plus pour Grimmjow.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ?

- Le Gotei 13 estime qu'il est nécessaire pour lui d'apprendre les bases, alors il est rentré à l'Académie.

- L'Académie ? C'est quoi, ce truc-là ? Et pourquoi t'y es pas, d'abord ?

Ulquiorra plissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre les bases. Je les ai déjà.

- Ben non, t'as pas les bases d'un shinigami !

- Bon appétit ! Asseyez-vous, tous les deux ! les gronda Orihime.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow s'assirent, sans se lâcher du regard. Tatsuki poussa un grand soupir.

- Pfff…c'est pire qu'avec Ichigo. Arrêtez votre duel, là ! On dirait des gamins !

- J't'ai pas demandé ton avis, la naine, rétorqua Grimmjow.

Tatsuki devint rouge pivoine.

- Je te prends quand tu veux, Arrancar !

- Na, na, j'ai pas envie de botter tes jolies fesses !

- C'est ça. La dernière fois, c'est elle qui a botté les tiennes, renifla Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow poussa un grognement de colère et protesta

- J'étais dans un gigai encore mal ajusté ! C'est pour ça !

- Bien sûr, répondit le cuatro avec flegme.

Orihime pria intérieurement que cela ne dégénère pas. Mais avec ces trois-là, c'était souvent le cas…

Un papillon noir se posa sur son nez, la faisant sursauter et pousser un cri suraigu, ce qui fit peur à ses trois amis ; Ulquiorra renversa son bol sur son kimono, Grimmjow fit un bon en arrière en crachant, les poils hérissés, comme un chat en colère, et Tatsuki poussa un cri en plaquant ses mains contre son cœur.

- Orihime ! Ne nous fait pas peur comme ça !

- Désolée ! C'est juste que…

- Ce n'est qu'un papillon de l'enfer, femme, fit Ulquiorra d'un air désapprobateur, jetant un regard consterné à son kimono taché.

- Mais il s'est posé sur mon nez !

Avec un soupir, Ulquiorra tendit la main vers l'insecte, qui vint s'y poser.

- C'est quoi ? fit Grimmjow dans son dos.

- Un message. Je suis convoqué par la Soul Society.

- Ils auraient pu le faire par l'écran, remarqua Tatsuki.

- La dernière fois que Grimmjow est venu, il l'a cassé, lui expliqua Orihime.

- Eh !

- C'est vrai, Grimmjow ! Tu as voulu faire un duel avec Kurosaki-kun et ça a fini comme ça !

- C'est bien ce que j'dis ! C'est lui qui l'a cassé, puisque c'est lui qui a atterri dessus !

- C'est toi qui l'as balancé dessus ! Et…Ulquiorra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais. La Soul Society m'a convoqué, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

Orihime sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Mais…comme ça ? Tout de suite ?

- Eh bien, oui. Où est le problème ?

- Ah, monsieur lèche-bottes est de retour, ricana Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra ignora le sexta et s'en fut dans la salle de bain mettre un kimono propre. Orihime resta immobile, tout son entrain évaporé. Ulquiorra ne paraissait pas gêné par l'idée de les laisser en plan, de _la _laisser en plan.

- Mange, poulette, fit Grimmjow en agitant ses baguettes sous son nez, la faisant sursauter.

- Eh ! Orihime n'est pas une poulette ! s'écria aussitôt Tatsuki, foudroyant du regard l'arrancar.

Une voix calme coupa court à tout début de dispute ;

- J'y vais.

Ulquiorra se tenait près de l'entrée, la main sur la poignée, les contemplant d'un air blasé, mais sa posture avait quelque chose d'hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter pour leur dire au revoir. Orihime se leva d'un bond et le rejoignit.

- Attends ! Je vais t'accompagner !

Elle enfila un manteau et entoura son cou d'une écharpe verte en laine, enfonçant jusqu'aux oreilles un bonnet de la même couleur. Ulquiorra lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Il fait froid, dehors ! Tu as bien vu qu'il neigeait, non ? expliqua t-elle.

- …

Il tourna la tête vers Grimmjow et Tatsuki.

- A bientôt.

- Salut !

- C'est ça, au revoir cuatro ! Bon débarras !

Ulquiorra haussa les épaules et sortit, suivit d'Orihime. Aussitôt, un silence gênant s'étendit entre eux, et Orihime fouilla désespérément dans son cerveau quelque chose à dire. Rien, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sous le ciel gris, sous les flocons qui tombaient doucement en tournant sur eux-mêmes, ils marchèrent sans prononcer un mot ; leurs pieds laissaient une empreinte dans la faible couche de neige grise, laissant paraître le goudron dessous les bottes d'Orihime, légère, quasiment invisible pour Ulquiorra, qui n'avait pas de gigai.

Orihime eut un sourire amer ; après tout, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils ne se parlent pas, on l'aurait prise pour une folle sinon, à la voir discuter toute seule. Peu de mortels pouvaient voir les shinigamis…

Le goudron se mua en un sentier de terre, jonché de feuilles mortes la neige avait perdu son teint virginal, et s'était teintée de boue. Ils arrivaient dans le parc où les shinigamis avaient l'habitude de faire apparaître leurs portes dimensionnelles en toute tranquillité. Le papillon de l'Enfer qui avait précédé Ulquiorra tout le long de leur promenade voleta en rond avant d'adopter un surplace frénétique ; une volée de portes traditionnelles apparut, les portes s'ouvrant les unes après les autres, comme infinies, plongeant le regard dans une obscurité sans fond. Ulquiorra resta immobile, tournant toujours le dos à la jeune femme.

Non, il n'allait pas la quitter comme ça ! D'un élan, Orihime s'accrocha à son bras et tenta de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il se contenta de lui jeter un regard en coin, refusant de tourner la tête vers elle. Orihime ignora la pointe douloureuse qui perçait son cœur et lui sourit.

- A bientôt.

Prenant appui sur son bras, elle se hissa pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue froide. Ulquiorra se dégagea doucement et s'engagea dans la porte dimensionnelle ; juste avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur lui, il se retourna, posant sur Orihime ses yeux verts au regard indéchiffrable.

- A bientôt, femme.

La porte se referma en un claquement sec et les panneaux disparurent dans l'espace, comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'une illusion. Orihime frémit et enfouit son menton dans son écharpe.

Tout se passerait bien. Il allait bientôt revenir…

Il lui manquait déjà, songea t-elle avec tristesse. Rien que la pensée de se retrouver seule le soir chez elle, de ne plus le trouver endormi sur le canapé en rentrant de l'Université, de ne plus voir son regard révolté lorsqu'elle ajoutait de la pâte de haricots rouges sur ses pancakes…

Elle secoua son angoisse. Pourquoi avait-elle le pressentiment qu'elle ne le reverrait plus ? Qu'il ne reviendrait pas ?

* * *

Une explosion violente fit sursauter le lieutenant de la neuvième division, et il lâcha la pile de formulaires qu'il tenait. Les papiers s'étalèrent sur le sol, mettant à zéro des heures de travail fastidieux. Dépité, Hisagi se tourna vers le mur fumant. Sans grande surprise, il vit Apache et Mila-Rose en sortir, toutes deux couvertes d'égratignures et s'insultant copieusement. Poussant un grand soupir, Hisagi mit un genou à terre et commença à rassembler les feuilles. La porte devant lui s'ouvrit tout à coup, et un pied chaussé de sandale vint s'écraser en plein sur son rapport.

- Capitaine, commença Hisagi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Hallibel, qui ne s'attendait pas à marcher sur un tas de feuilles, dérapa sur ce sol mouvant, et, ne pouvant se rattraper qu'à la porte à glissière, tomba assise parterre, en plein dans le tas, une expression de surprise sur son beau visage.

Il y eut un brusque silence. Même l'ex-_fracción_ avait cessé son cinéma pour fixer d'un air incrédule la scène. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait le capitaine Hallibel dans une posture si disgracieuse !

- Lieutenant Hisagi, dit Hallibel d'une voix froide et fronçant les sourcils, que signifie ceci ?

Hisagi devint rouge de honte. Il se redressa, près à l'aider à se relever mais, touchée dans son orgueil, Hallibel repoussa sa main et le toisa du regard, refusant ses excuses.

- Ramassez ce bazar, lieutenant, et faites votre travail correctement. Et si vous pouviez le rendre à l'heure, pour une fois, ce serait merveilleux.

Elle lui tourna le dos, sans une seule réprimande pour sa _fracción_, et rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Hisagi eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il rendait toujours son travail en retard, mais bien celle de la _fracción_ d'Hallibel qui lui donnait énormément de travail, entre les conflits à régler, les choses à réparer, la paperasse –comme maintenant-, à retrier ! Mais Hallibel adorait sa _fracción_ et ne leur reprochait jamais rien. Hisagi n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé de sa vie, même lorsqu'il avait dû prendre en charge tout seul la direction de la neuvième division !

Le moral au plus bas, le malheureux lieutenant se pencha pour ramasser les feuilles, quand il sentit derrière lui une présence tranquille et se retourna, découvrant Ulquiorra qui le fixait d'un air blasé.

- Bonjour, Ulquiorra-san, le salua Hisagi.

- Bonjour, Hisagi-san, répondit Ulquiorra sur le même ton. Hallibel-sama est ici ?

Hisagi sentit un vague soulagement à l'idée que le parfait Ulquiorra ne l'avait pas vu se faire réprimander par son capitaine.

- Oui, elle est dans son bureau. Entrez donc.

- Merci.

Ulquiorra laissa la cour poussiéreuse pour monter sur le plancher en bois. Il dépassa le lieutenant et posa la main sur la porte à glissière, la tirant d'un geste sec. Avant de franchir la porte, il se tourna à demi vers Hisagi, le scrutant de son regard calculateur.

- Bon courage, dit-il d'un ton plat.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Hallibel était assise en tailleur sur le sol, les bras croisés, son zanpakutoh posé devant elle. Ses yeux aux longs cils blonds étaient fermés. Ulquiorra considéra les marques bleues sur ses pommettes, semblables à celles qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme libérée, et il se demanda vaguement pourquoi ses larmiers à lui avaient disparu de ses joues pâles.

Hallibel rouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour, frère espada.

- Bonjour, Hallibel-sama.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, Hallibel-sama.

Hallibel l'examina brièvement. Depuis son retour, elle avait vu Ulquiorra diminuer et diminuer encore, d'humeur et de moral, bien qu'il ne se plaignît pas. Elle savait qu'Ulquiorra ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, que la foule de shinigamis l'incommodait et que la présence d'Inoue Orihime lui manquait –peut-être même aussi celle de ses autres connaissances du monde réel.

Pourtant, le Gotei 13 l'avait convoqué pour lui proposer un poste des plus avantageux, celui de lieutenant à la troisième division, sous les ordres du capitaine Kira Izuru. Kira-kun était un bon capitaine, et il traitait Ulquiorra de la même façon que n'importe quel autre shinigami. Il lui enseignait même les sorts de kidô qu'Ulquiorra ne connaissait pas, n'ayant pas été à l'Académie. Cependant, il y avait dans la troisième division une espèce d'atmosphère déprimante, une idéologie basée sur le désespoir, et, Hallibel et Stark avaient été d'accord sur ce point-là, ce n'était certainement pas dans ce genre d'endroit qu'il fallait envoyer Ulquiorra, qui, comme tout hollow, avait terriblement souffert. Mais le Gotei 13 ne les avait pas écoutés, pas plus qu'il n'avait vraiment demandé son avis à Ulquiorra. Le Gotei 13 ne voyait qu'une chose : Ulquiorra était obéissant, intelligent et efficace. Il serait un excellent lieutenant.

Et effectivement, Ulquiorra devint le meilleur lieutenant de toutes les divisions réunies (Byakuya demanda même s'il était possible de l'échanger avec Renji, mais il essuya un refus). Ulquiorra imposait tout de suite le respect et se faisait parfaitement obéir. Il réglait également la paperasse en un temps record, de la même manière qu'il assimilait les livres de théorie que lui prêtait son capitaine avec une rapidité effrayante, et qu'il passait à la pratique avec un taux d'échec nul. Mais un jour, Apache revint de son bar préféré extrêmement en colère, et apprit à Hallibel qu'elle avait entendu des shinigamis parler d'une façon odieuse de l'ancien arrancar. Avec tristesse, Hallibel constata qu'une fois encore, les shinigamis n'étaient pas prêts à les accepter aussi facilement. Les ragots allaient bon train beaucoup de shinigamis, vivement remis à leur place par leur lieutenant, se mirent à parler dans son dos. Hallibel était certaine qu'Ulquiorra était au courant ; l'ex-cuatro espada était bien trop observateur pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Et, à sa grande inquiétude, elle avait vu Ulquiorra se faner ; lui qui était revenu si vivant du monde réel s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait construit un mur solide entre lui et l'extérieur. Hallibel ne pouvait que le regretter, et maudire la décision du Gotei 13. Le travail patient d'Orihime avait été réduit à néant ; Ulquiorra ne posait plus un regard curieux sur le monde qui l'entourait, mais un regard vide et mélancolique.

- Le capitaine Kira vous fait parvenir ceci, Hallibel-sama, dit Ulquiorra, la tirant de ses pensées.

Hallibel prit le parchemin et le remercia.

- Merci, frère.

Elle hésita. Ulquiorra était prêt à tourner les talons et repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Ulquiorra, se décida t-elle, tout se passe bien ?

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil. Elle lui avait déjà posé la question.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Tu as l'air (elle chercha ses mots) …un peu las. Peut-être devrais-tu prendre un peu de repos ?

- Je vais bien.

- Tu travailles beaucoup, tu devrais faire attention, tu risques le surmenage.

- Je vais bien, Hallibel-sama, répéta Ulquiorra d'un ton plus sec.

Hallibel soupira et le laissa sortir.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Ulquiorra laissa ses pensées vagabonder loin, très loin de l'insupportable Seireitei. Il songea au monde réel, tout couvert de neige, qui se préparait à fêter Noël. Avant son départ, au tout début de l'hiver, Orihime lui avait décrit avec enthousiasme la période à venir ; comment une douce folie s'emparait des gens et les rendait joyeux ; ce sentiment d'excitation indéfinissable dans les cœurs ; les vitrines décorées et lumineuses ; la neige qui recouvrait tout d'un manteau blanc –comme le Hueco Mundo, avait songé Ulquiorra.

L'hiver au Seireitei était différent. La neige était aussitôt balayée des rues, virée des toits. Aucune fête n'avait lieu en hiver. La routine continuait, inlassable, insupportable.

Orihime lui avait promis une écharpe de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il se demanda si elle l'avait terminée…Il se demanda si elle continuait d'emplir l'appartement d'une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud à chacun de ses retours de l'Université. C'était cette odeur si réconfortante qui réveillait Ulquiorra à chaque fois –fatigué par sa chasse au hollow, il avait pris l'habitude de faire une petite sieste sur le canapé, en fin d'après-midi : cela lui permettait de chasser une bonne partie de la nuit. Est-ce qu'elle chantait toujours sous la douche ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait encore toute seule en travaillant ses cours ? Est-ce que Tatsuki venait encore la voir, et parlait de son club de Kendo ? Il repensa aux élèves avec leur sabre de bois. Ulquiorra aimait regarder les séances, beaucoup plus qu'entraîner ces imbéciles de shinigamis.

- Blanche-neige ! Blanche-neige ! s'écria une voix aiguë.

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux, réalisant que c'était _lui_ qu'on appelait ainsi. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'affubler d'un surnom aussi idiot. Ravalant un soupir, il leva les yeux vers le haut du mur. Oui, c'était bien le mur de la onzième division, et Yachiru y était bien assise, les jambes battant dans le vide, un grand sourire ravi sur sa petite frimousse.

- Bonjour Blanche-neige !

Ulquiorra la fixa sans répondre. Il trouvait la petite lieutenant insupportable. Yachiru se leva brusquement et le pointa du doigt.

- Tu dois me répondre ! Malpoli ! Sinon je le dirai à Ken-chan !

- ça m'est complètement égal, dit Ulquiorra d'un ton sec. Mon nom n'est pas Blanche-neige, je n'ai pas à te répondre.

- M'en fous ! Tu ressembles à Blanche-neige !

- Je suis de sexe masculin, répliqua Ulquiorra. Et si je ne me trompe pas, Blanche-neige est une femme.

- C'est même pas vrai ! Blanche-neige est une petite fille, comme moi ! C'est Ken-chan qui me l'a dit !

- Je ne suis pas une petite fille.

- Oui mais elle grandit ! Et elle épouse un prince charmant !

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil.

- J'ignorais que ce genre de niaiseries t'intéressait, lieutenant.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça qu'est drôle dans cette histoire ! fit Yachiru en levant le nez en l'air.

Un sourire réjoui fendit sa figure enfantine.

- C'est quand Blanche-neige dit à sa belle-mère de danser avec des chaussures en fer chaud ! Et elle danse jusqu'à la mort !

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux. Il savait que la petite Yachiru était un peu dérangée, tout comme Kenpachi, mais là ça lui retournait carrément l'estomac. Il prit le parti de l'ignorer et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Yachiru le suivit pendant un moment, babillant de sa petite voix criarde, puis elle se lassa de son manque de réaction et le laissa s'éloigner seul. Soulagé, Ulquiorra arriva bientôt à la troisième division. Il trouva le capitaine Kira dans son bureau, debout en face de l'étagère, en train de ranger des dossiers.

- Capitaine Kira, j'ai remis votre document à Hallibel-sama, en mains propres.

- Ah, Ulquiorra-san, merci beaucoup, répondit Kira, se tournant vers lui. J'ai été convoqué à l'instant avec les autres capitaines, pouvez-vous prendre en charge le bureau pendant mon absence ?

- Bien sûr, capitaine.

Ulquiorra avait beau respecter Kira, il avait toujours un peu de mal à l'appeler capitaine alors qu'il était certain d'être d'un niveau plus élevé que lui. Kira s'inclina et quitta rapidement le bureau. Avec un soupir, Ulquiorra s'assit.

Il détestait tous ces shinigamis. Les anciens arrancars étaient méprisés par la plupart d'entre eux. Seuls les officiers, qui les avaient combattus, les respectaient, mais sans pour autant leur accorder leur confiance. Ulquiorra savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur un capitaine comme Kira, mais il devait avouer que la troisième division avait une idéologie que lui-même aurait préféré oublier. Le désespoir, il en avait par-dessus la tête ! Il regrettait que le Gotei 13 ait refusé la demande de Kuchiki Byakuya. Avec une personnalité comme la sienne, Ulquiorra était quasi-certain que les shinigamis sous ses ordres n'auraient pas osé parler si ouvertement dans son dos. Maintenant, quelle importance ?

Tous les shinigamis, quelle que soit leur division, disaient des choses sur lui. Stark lui avait dit l'autre jour qu'il avait subi la même chose, mais que le temps avait fini par avoir raison des ragots. Cependant, Ulquiorra savait que quelque chose d'autre penchait terriblement en sa défaveur : il était le premier arrancar qu'ils aient vu, il avait enlevé Inoue Orihime en tuant presque les deux shinigamis qui l'accompagnaient, et il avait manqué de tuer le héros de la guerre, Kurosaki Ichigo, par deux fois. S'ajoutait à cela que Kurosaki, Orihime et Ishida étaient revenus traumatisés du combat sur le Dôme de las Noches, et avaient refusé d'en parler…beaucoup de shinigamis parlaient de sa deuxième forme libérée en le qualifiant de monstre.

La porte claqua et il sursauta, brutalement tiré de ses pensées moroses.

- Salut, _cuatro_ !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Grimmjow ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai été envoyé ici par Neliel-sama, expliqua le sexta en s'affalant sur le banc joint au mur. J'ai donné mon message, alors maintenant messieurs les capitaines délibèrent…ça va, toi ?

- Bien sûr. Comment va Neliel-sama ?

- Toujours en forme. Et toujours meilleure gradée que moi…elle l'a pas volé, son titre de reine !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a envoyé ici ?

- On a un débordement de hollows. Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?

- Oui.

Il baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Garder contrôle du déplacement des hollows au Hueco Mundo n'était pas chose facile. Nombreux étaient les petits hollows qui s'échappaient et allaient dans le Monde Réel. Mais un débordement, c'était autre chose. C'était totalement incontrôlable. Sans aller jusqu'à la caste des Menos (heureusement), des hollows parmi les plus puissants de leur caste ouvraient une brèche et déferlaient dans la Soul Society. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant ; cela arrivait même souvent, et était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle la Soul Society s'était organisée autour d'une forteresse bien défendue, le Seireitei. C'était ainsi du temps d'Ashido, qui errait depuis dans la forêt du Hueco Mundo. Si un débordement était prévu, il faudrait mettre en place des barricades tout autour du Rukongai et mobiliser capitaines comme lieutenants.

- Tu sais que cet imbécile de Kurosaki est en vacances ? Du coup je l'ai encore raté ! Il est retourné dans le monde réel, grogna Grimmjow.

- Epouse-le, répondit Ulquiorra avec humeur, comme ça tu l'auras toujours sous les yeux.

_Et il sera définitivement perdu pour Orihime…_

- Baaaaaah ! Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ! Sincèrement, cuatro, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tous ces shinigamis ? Poutre-leur la gueule s'ils t'emmerdent !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils m'ennuyaient.

- C'est forcément le cas ! J'en ai corrigé un en arrivant, d'ailleurs. Un p'tit salaud de la onzième division. J'ai beau kiffer les duels avec Ikkaku et Yumichika, je supporte pas les autres. C'est la division la plus conne de tout le Seireitei, sérieux ! Je te l'ai massacré, ce salopard, t'imagine même pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ulquiorra.

Le sourire psychotique de Grimmjow se crispa. Il savait qu'habituellement, Ulquiorra aurait proprement ignoré sa remarque. Les insultes, les commérages, tout cela lui passait à des kilomètres au-dessus. Ulquiorra était un rocher, solide et indifférent. C'était le cas au Hueco Mundo : Grimmjow pouvait essayer de le provoquer par tous les moyens possibles, Ulquiorra lui répondait toujours par un suprême silence. Enragé, Grimmjow allait passer sa frustration ailleurs : impossible de faire bouger le rocher.

Mais voilà que le rocher dévalait la pente ! Qu'Ulquiorra ait voulu savoir, c'était que la chose commençait à l'atteindre. Sa carapace de pierre se fendait ! Grimmjow grinça des dents. Il aurait dû tuer ce shinigami vulgaire et pervers et ramener sa tête à Ulquiorra. Peut-être aurait-il réussi à lui arracher un maigre sourire.

Sourire ?

Grimmjow scruta le visage pâle de l'ex-cuatro. Ce qui l'avait frappé, à chacune de ses visites dans le monde réel, c'était comme Orihime arrivait à faire sourire ce glaçon ambulant. Et la naine, là, Tatsuki, arrivait même à le faire parler avec animation. Là, plus rien : Ulquiorra s'était désintéressé de tout, et ses lèvres restaient serrées en un pli morose.

Mince. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à la gonzesse à son retour dans le Monde Réel ? Orihime allait se faire un sang d'encre ! Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'ex-Cuatro, non, il ne l'aimait pas d'ailleurs, mais le bien-être d'Orihime lui importait. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait soigné après que cet enfoiré de Nnoitra l'ait laissé pour mort sur les sables du Hueco Mundo. Il avait une dette envers elle, et Grimmjow était un arrancar d'honneur.

Une cloche sonna au-dehors, appelant au rassemblement ; la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Kira entra, tout échevelé encore de sa course en Shunpo.

- Ulquiorra ! Vite !

Il remarqua aussitôt Grimmjow et comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer la situation.

- Capitaine ?

- La division se rassemble. Nous allons tenir la frontière sud du Rukongai.

- Bien, capitaine. Je vais prendre contact immédiatement avec la quatrième division. Allons-nous monter un camp?

- Non, il existe un fort là-bas. Son nom est Suna no Oshiro.

- Bien. J'y vais, capitaine.

- Je m'occupe du déplacement de notre division. Vous devriez retourner à l'Ambassade, Grimmjow-san.

- Ouais, ouais…grogna l'arrancar.

En quelques instants, la troisième division était devenue un lieu d'intense frénésie. Les shinigamis courraient dans tous les sens, se rassemblant par sous-divisions. Ulquiorra avait emmené deux des hauts sièges avec lui, pour organiser le ravitaillement avec la quatrième division.

Avec un soupir, Grimmjow quitta les lieux. Tout le Seireitei serait bientôt en état de guerre, et lui n'avait pas le droit d'y participer. Il devait dès à présent retourner auprès de la Reine du Hueco Mundo.

* * *

- Halte ! Dressez le campement ! Construisez une palissade et creusez un fossé !

- Oui, lieutenant !

Les shinigamis se hâtèrent. Hisagi jeta un regard à la ronde, scrutant les bois. De l'obscurité sous ces larges feuillages, pouvaient jaillir à tout instant des hollows. Et une fois le débordement commencé, pas un instant de répit ne leur serait accordé. Ils devraient tenir leur position jusqu'à la fin, ou mourir et laisser le Rukongai se faire envahir.

Les hollows pouvaient apparaître n'importe où, il était même déjà arrivé qu'ils apparaissent dans le Seireitei lui-même ; aussi, six divisions avaient été placées autour du Rukongai, cinq autour du Seireitei et deux dans le Seireitei lui-même. Les âmes errant hors du Rukongai avaient été sommées de venir se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr, les deux divisions qui restaient dans l'enceinte du Seireitei étaient la première et la quatrième. Tout autour du Seireitei, sur les hautes murailles et dans les grandes tours, veillaient la deuxième division, dirigée par le capitaine Soifon et le lieutenant Oomaeda ; la sixième, dirigée par le capitaine Kuchiki et le lieutenant Abarai ; la septième, dirigée par le capitaine Komamura et le lieutenant Iba ; la huitième, dirigée par le capitaine Kyouraku et le lieutenant Ise ; enfin la douzième, dirigée par le capitaine Kurotsuchi et son lieutenant.

Autour du Rukongai, étaient postés la troisième division, dirigée par le capitaine Kira et le lieutenant Cifer ; la cinquième, dirigée par le capitaine Coyote et le lieutenant Gingerback ; la neuvième, dirigée par le capitaine Hallibel et le lieutenant Hisagi ; la dixième, dirigée par le capitaine Hitsugaya et le lieutenant Hinamori ; la onzième, dirigée par le capitaine Kenpachi et lieutenant Kusajishi ; et enfin la treizième, dirigée par le capitaine Matsumoto.

La troisième division avait été envoyée aux frontières du désert, à la forteresse Suna no Oshiro. La cinquième occupait les collines du nord-ouest, la dixième la forteresse des chutes d'eau au nord, la onzième les marécages à l'est et la treizième, les forêts du sud-est. Eux, la neuvième, avaient été envoyés à l'ouest, en bordure d'autres forêts. Hisagi supervisait rapidement la construction du camp. La fracción de l'ex-tercera montait la tente du capitaine Hallibel, à force cris et insultes. Les ignorant, Hisagi fit le tour du camp, vérifiant la profondeur du fossé et la solidité de la palissade. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les hollows d'un débordement.

Enfin, le travail achevé, le lieutenant rejoignit son capitaine sur le poste d'observation. Bien campée sur ses deux jambes, Hallibel scrutait la forêt, les sourcils froncés. Une légère brise soulevait ses mèches et gonflait son haori.

- Le camp est achevé, capitaine, annonça Hisagi, mettant le pied sur le plancher.

Hallibel tourna les yeux vers lui, l'observant de dessous ses longs cils blonds.

- C'est bien, lieutenant. Quelles divisions nous encadrent, rappelez-moi ?

- Au nord, c'est la cinquième. Au sud, la treizième.

Hallibel hocha la tête. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la forêt, surveillant les arbres avec attention, tous ses sens en alerte, guettant le moindre reiatsu suspect. Le crépuscule rendait l'attente plus angoissante, car nul ne souhaitait un combat sous la lune et les étoiles, dans l'obscurité avantageuse pour les hollows seulement. Hisagi resta debout au côté de son capitaine, attendant les ordres. Mais il n'en vint aucun. Hallibel sembla alors se dresser, haute, haute, de toute sa hauteur, la tête fièrement portée sur l'horizon, ses yeux lagons rétrécis sous les sourcils froncés. Lentement, les lèvres du capitaine se séparèrent, et, accompagné d'un filet de vapeur, un murmure s'en échappa, net et terrifiant dans l'air glacé :

- Les voilà.

Hisagi se tendit en avant, cherchant à distinguer ce qu'avait vu, entendu ou senti son capitaine, mais il ne détecta rien, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup une ordre de hollows de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles jaillissent de la forêt, leurs cris terribles emplissant tout l'espace. Hisagi dégringola l'échelle, se ruant vers les palissades ; l'alerte sonnait, mais les hollows sautaient déjà les fossés, franchissaient les palissades, si vite qu'Hisagi comprit avec horreur qu'ils ne pourraient pas les arrêter. Mais à cet instant, un jet d'eau bouillante balaya la première vague d'hollows, alors que les shinigamis avaient à peine dégainé. Hallibel atterrit souplement à terre, levant une seconde fois son énorme épée, lançant un second jet qui désintégra les hollows restants.

- Tous aux palissades ! cria t-elle. La seconde vague arrive !

Hisagi n'hésita pas une seconde

- _Fauche, Kazeshini !_

Les shinigamis s'empressèrent de l'imiter, et se tinrent prêts, guettant le signal de leur capitaine. Hallibel se tenait droite et fière, sur une tour, et elle leva la main.

- Les voilà !

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, et une horde d'hollow se ruèrent hors de la forêt, leurs lourdes pattes heurtant le sol en un roulement puissant. Leurs cris se répercutaient de toute part, et faisaient écho, vrillant les tympans des shinigamis.

Hallibel ne se laissait pas impressionner et faisait le vide autour d'elle. A ses côtés, sa _fracción_ combattait également, non sans disputes d'ailleurs. Hisagi jeta un coup d'œil à ses shinigamis ; ils avaient une confiance aveugle envers Hallibel. Tant qu'elle serait là, magnifique et intouchée, ils combattraient à pleine puissance. Hisagi ne doutait pas que Hallibel soit capable de maintenir cette cadence effrénée pendant des heures. Il fit tournoyer Kazeshini, visant un hollow dont la tête énorme dominait la masse grouillante.

Ils vaincraient.

* * *

- Capitaine ! Au rapport !

- Je vous écoute, dit aussitôt Kira.

- Les hollows sont apparus tout autour du Rukongai. La plupart des divisions ont engagé le combat. On ne signale aucune apparition à l'intérieur du Rukongai, ni du Seireitei.

- C'est étrange, pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls épargnés ? murmura Kira.

Ulquiorra ressentait le même malaise que son capitaine. Ils pouvaient sentir les hollows qui se massaient autour d'eux et qui filaient le long de la frontière, sans les attaquer. Des shinigamis commençaient à chuchoter que cela n'était pas sans rapport avec la présence de l'ex-Cuatro Espada.

- Quelle division n'a pas engagé le combat encore ? interrogea Kira.

- La treizième, mon capitaine.

- Juste à côté de nous ? C'est vraiment étrange…

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils. La treizième division était postée en bordure des forêts. En admettant que les hollows évitaient le désert –qui pourtant avait ravi Ulquiorra, tant il lui rappelait le Hueco Mundo, mais après tout ces hollows venaient de la forêt en dessous des sables-, pourquoi éviteraient-ils cette partie de la forêt ? Et puis, Ulquiorra n'était pas si sûr que les hollows soient vraiment en train de les éviter. Il pouvait sentir leur reiatsu, étonnamment proche et pourtant si brouillé. Comme si…

Non. ça ne pouvait pas…

- Capitaine Kira, dit-il brusquement, relevant la tête. Je vais vérifier quelque chose. Puis-je vous emprunter le troisième siège ?

- Bien sûr, lieutenant, répondit Kira tout étonné.

Le troisième siège fit une grimace. C'était un jeune shinigami au fort caractère, et qui n'aimait pas du tout le nouveau lieutenant. Après tout, il aurait dû être lieutenant, et non cet ancien hollow ! Toutefois, il le suivit sans rechigner. Ulquiorra dévala les escaliers, inhabituellement pressé, usant parfois même de Shunpo. Le troisième siège le suivait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Arrivé aux sous-sols, Ulquiorra s'arrêta.

- Que sens-tu ? fit-il d'un ton pressant.

- Toujours leur reiatsu. Peut-être un peu plus fort. Pourquoi ça, lieutenant ?

- Plus fort. C'est cela. Nous avons fait erreur, gronda Ulquiorra, serrant les dents et fronçant les sourcils. Les hollows ne contournent pas le désert, ils sont en plein dedans !

- Comment ça ? fit le shinigami, haussant un sourcil. Leur reiatsu est beaucoup trop éloigné, lieutenant.

- Mais ici, il paraît plus proche, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils sont_ sous_ le désert.

- Sous ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Mais bien sûr, vous avez raison ! C'est pour ça que nous ne les voyons pas ! Que leur reiatsu est étouffé, mais proche ! Et ils se rapprochent d'ici ! Du centre de Suna no Oshiro ! Lieutenant !

- Du calme. Remonte immédiatement et informes-en le capitaine Kira. Faites évacuer la forteresse et montez un barrage derrière les rochers. Cette forteresse est déjà perdue.

Le troisième siège acquiesça et parti en courant, laissant le lieutenant seul derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir les reiatsu se rapprocher et le sol trembler. On pouvait entendre un infime grattement, et il réalisa avec un coup au cœur que le lieutenant restait sur place pour leur donner le temps d'évacuer. Puis un doute subit l'assaillit. Et si au contraire, le lieutenant mentait ? S'il le manipulait pour faire vider la forteresse ? Peut-être que les hollows attendaient cachés dans les rochers, pour les prendre en embuscade et tous les tuer ?

Il se retourna brusquement.

- Lieutenant, et si les hollows sont déjà aux rochers ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, s'ils étaient aux rochers ils seraient déjà au Rukongai, répliqua Ulquiorra, sortant d'un geste précis son zanpakutoh.

- Mais…

- Vas-tu te dépêcher, oui ou non ? siffla Ulquiorra, se retournant pour lui lancer un regard froid.

Le troisième siège ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se figea ; il vit avec horreur le mur derrière le lieutenant éclater, et de la poussière une gigantesque pince jaillit, droit vers le lieutenant.

Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de réagir, déconcentré comme il l'avait été par le troisième siège. Il ne put que tenter de s'écarter à l'aveuglette, et la pince lui déchira le côté de droit, le projetant contre le mur d'en face.

Le troisième siège poussa un cri.

- Lieutenant Cifer !

- Va-t-en ! hurla Ulquiorra, se relevant péniblement.

Il cracha un peu de sang, maudissant le shinigami qui se ruait dans l'escalier, l'abandonnant sans la moindre hésitation –trop heureux de lui obéir, pour une fois ! A cause de cet imbécile, il commençait le combat blessé. Une deuxième pince perça le mur, et le hollow sortit. Ulquiorra se redressa, tendit son zanpakutoh.

- _Enchaîne, Murciélago _!

Alors que son zanpakutoh se muait en une longue lance, Ulquiorra sentit un délicieux frisson remonter de la lame à son bras, et se répandre dans son côté blessé. Murciélago n'avait pas perdu ses vertus curatives ; bien que peu puissantes, elles suffiraient pour le moment. Il leva sa lance, prêt à châtier le hollow, mais les murs explosèrent de toute part autour de lui, libérant un flot de hollows, et il comprit qu'il devait fuir. Se ruant dans les escaliers, Ulquiorra se retourna une dernière fois, chargeant sa lame de reiatsu avant de la décharger sur le plafond, faisant s'écrouler celui-ci sur les hollows.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les ralentir. Maudit soit ce shinigami ! Alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers, il croisa les shinigamis qui évacuaient les autres étages. Les murs se fissuraient, le sol tombait, éventré, sous les assauts des hollows. C'étaient des hollows bien adaptés au sable et aux rochers ; leur carapace était solide et ils étaient dotés de membres semblables à ceux des insectes, qui leur permettaient de tout dévaster, de sauter et de courir sur les murs et les plafonds. Ulquiorra aida à évacuer les derniers shinigami, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, à coup de kidô et de zanpakutoh, de repousser les hollows et de les empêcher de remonter les étages.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Les fissures remontèrent le long des murs, et bientôt il devint évident que la forteresse allait s'effondrer ; Ulquiorra se rua au-dehors, poussant devant lui les quelques têtes brûlées qui s'obstinaient à vouloir rester. En un Shunpo rapide, Ulquiorra emmena ses shinigamis à l'abri derrière les rochers.

Un immense craquement ; dans un nuage de poussière, Suna no Oshiro s'effondra. Cependant, cela n'avait pas arrêté les hollows. Les blocs de pierres se soulevèrent sous les pinces et les mandibules, et les têtes hideuses des hollows percèrent la fumée. Jaillissant des rideaux de poussière, ils partirent à l'assaut des rochers, grimpant sans difficulté les parois dangereuses. Ulquiorra jeta un regard à la ronde ; il n'avait aucun officier auprès de lui, juste des petits shinigamis tremblants, dont beaucoup de blessés. Il distribua rapidement ses ordres ;

- Toi ! Trouve-moi l'équipe envoyée par la quatrième division !

- Oui, lieutenant !

- Vous, là ! Prenez les blessés et mettez-les en arrière, ils ne doivent ni nous gêner, ni être pris pour cible.

- Voilà, lieutenant !

Ulquiorra se tourna vers les blessés et tendit la main vers eux ;

- _**Bakudō no nanajū san : Tozanshō ! **(__73__e__ voie de liaison : Montagne de cristal inversée_)

Aussitôt, une barrière de protection en forme de pyramide inversée se lança autour des blessés, surprenant les autres shinigamis, car normalement elle aurait dû se former autour du lanceur. Ulquiorra coupa court à leurs murmures en enchaînant, se tournant vers les hollows qui gravissaient la falaise ;

- _**Bakudō no hachi : Seki !**_ (_8__e__ voie de liaison : Répulsion_)

Un bouclier circulaire se forma devant lui ; d'un geste, Ulquiorra le lança en direction des hollows. Avant de disparaître, le bouclier eut le temps de repousser et étourdir tout ce qui l'avait frappé, soit une bonne demi-douzaine de hollows.

- Il y en a trop ! cria un shinigami d'une voix aiguë.

Ulquiorra se tourna vers lui et lui lança une gifle. Rapide, sèche, glaçante. Sous le mépris dans yeux verts de son lieutenant, le shinigami recula, honteux. Dans un silence surprenant, les shinigamis se mirent en place, obéissant enfin à leur lieutenant.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure des ambiances, toutefois Ulquiorra ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la panique s'instaurer dans ses rangs. Il prit mentalement en note les noms des shinigamis autour de lui, reliant ces noms à ceux de leur zanpakutoh, calculant quelles capacités il avait en sa possession. Puis, il forma rapidement dans sa tête un agencement précis d'actions, en fonction du shikai de chacun, et se hâta de distribuer ses instructions. Impressionnés peut-être par sa rapidité de calcul, les shinigamis obéirent.

Ils se battirent ainsi pendant ce qui leur parut être une éternité. Ces hollows étaient d'un niveau ridicule pour Ulquiorra, mais non pour les shinigamis normaux, et leur nombre empêchait Ulquiorra de s'en occuper seul. Même s'ils étaient moins puissants que lui, les hollows étaient tout simplement trop nombreux. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentait que le moral de ses shinigamis les lâchait. Il y avait de plus en plus de blessés et la fatigue pesait sur leur bras. Et puis tout à coup, un shinigami s'écria ;

- Regardez ! Voilà le capitaine Kira !

Ulquiorra se retourna vivement. Kira venait sur leur gauche, droit vers lui.

- Lieutenant ! Je vous ai cherché partout !

- Capitaine, que faites-vous ici ?

- Rassemblez le plus de rochers que vous le pouvez et placez-les en sorte qu'ils dégringolent à la plus faible des poussées. Nous allons écraser tous ces hollows, et cela à mon signal. Les autres sont prêts déjà.

- Ces rochers ne suffiront pas à écraser ces hollows, capitaine, vous avez bien vu comme ils sont sortis indemnes du château, fit remarquer Ulquiorra.

Kira tendit vers lui son zanpakutoh qui était étrangement tordu, formant un carré enroulé sur lui-même.

- Mon zanpakutoh, Wabisuke, double le poids de tout ce qu'il touche. J'ai touché déjà plusieurs fois chacun tous les rochers que nous avons amassés. Une petite poussée, et les hollows recevront sur la tête l'équivalent en poids d'une montagne. Je doute qu'ils y résistent.

Ulquiorra acquiesça. Les shinigamis entassèrent donc des rochers derrière leur capitaine et leur lieutenant pendant que ceux-ci continuaient de repousser les hollows.

- Capitaine ! Nous avons fini !

- Bien ! Allons-y ! s'écria Kira.

Il sauta en arrière, frappant plusieurs fois chaque rocher tandis qu'Ulquiorra couvrait ses arrières, puis ceci étant fait Kira rappela son lieutenant et envoya le signal, tendant son index vers le ciel.

- _**Hadō no yon : Byakurai**_ _**! **_(_4__e__ voie de destruction : éclair blanc_)

Un éclair blanc partit tel une fusée vers le ciel vespéral ; aussitôt, tous les shinigamis s'empressèrent de pousser les rochers en équilibre ; entraînés par leur poids exagéré, les rochers dévalèrent la pente, emportant tout sur le passage. Des craquements sinistres retentirent, des cris et des glapissements de douleur fusèrent. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, ils purent voir que le plan de Kira avait marché au-delà de toutes leurs espérances. La vague entière des hollows avait été écrasée, et l'on voyait ici et là leurs membres brisés dépasser entre les rocs. Les shinigamis crièrent de joie.

Seul Ulquiorra resta silencieux. Une étrange émotion, comme de la pitié, glaçait son cœur. Ses yeux regardaient le massacre avec une véritable tristesse, et il se sentit abattu tout à coup. Derrière lui, les remarques ne tardèrent pas à s'élever. Il avait beau essayer autant qu'il le pouvait, il ne pouvait les empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à ces oreilles. Et finalement, sa colère éclata. Levant la tête d'un air fier, Ulquiorra se tourna vers les shinigamis et jeta ;

- Dites ce que vous voulez. Mais la mort d'un hollow n'est pas la simple mort d'un monstre. C'est la mort d'une âme que vous avez _échoué _à purifier.

Il y eut un brusque silence. En réponse, il n'eut le droit qu'à des regards hostiles. Le mépris tordit la bouche d'Ulquiorra. Et ils se disaient shinigamis ? Dans ce cas, ils auraient dû comprendre à quel point l'existence même d'un hollow était triste, était honteuse pour les shinigamis ! Les hollows existaient uniquement parce qu'ils échouaient à envoyer toutes les âmes à la Soul Society. Et pour effacer leur culpabilité, ils considéraient les hollows comme des monstres à tuer, et non comme des âmes perdues.

Ulquiorra n'avait pas perdu de vue cet aspect, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il avait été l'un de ces hollows auparavant, il y a bien, bien longtemps !

Kira jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui, remarquant la tension. Il trouvait la situation désolante ; malgré tout ce que venait de faire l'ex-Espada, les shinigamis continuaient de lui cracher dessus. Il fallait agir.

- Lieutenant, j'ai reçu un appel à l'aide de la treizième division. Pouvez-vous y aller ? Choisissez une dizaine de shinigamis et hâtez-vous. Nous nous occuperons du reste.

- Bien, capitaine.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils partaient, à grandes foulées de Shunpo. Ils franchirent les falaises et descendirent dans la vallée, avant de longer la forêt ; bientôt, des cris effrayants leur parvinrent, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au retranchement de la treizième division, à la nuit tombée, un spectacle glaçant les accueillit.

La treizième division était décimée. Rukia Kuchiki protégeait les blessés sous une muraille de glace ; le capitaine Matsumoto et quelques autres shinigami au shikai tout aussi mobile que celui de Haineko étaient les seuls à se battre encore. Les hollows fauchaient tout sur leur passage : c'étaient des hollows volants, aux grandes ailes dotées de griffes acérées. Ils avaient des serres immenses et courbes, des becs ou des dents tranchants. Eviter leur cero qu'ils lâchaient comme une rafale de mitraillette ou comme une bombe était la chose la plus difficile qu'il soit, surtout en pleine nuit.

A peine Ulquiorra et ses shinigamis eurent-ils posé le pied sur le terrain, qu'une demi-douzaine de hollows volants fondit sur eux. Ulquiorra sut aussitôt que ses shinigamis ne feraient pas le poids. Levant un bras, il hurla ;

- _**Hadō no gojū hachi : Tenran**_ _**! **_(_58__e__ voie de destruction : tempête silencieuse_)

Une tornade violente balaya les hollows ; mais leurs ailes étaient puissantes, et ils se maintinrent en place. Un shinigami derrière Ulquiorra cria ;

- _**Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō ! **_(_31__e__ voie de destruction : canon de feu rouge_)

Une boule de feu rouge jaillit et explosa au contact de la cible ; mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les hollows étaient encore là et fonçaient sur eux.

- Pas assez puissant ! cria quelqu'un.

- _**Hadō no sanjū san : Sōkatsui ! **_(_33__e__ voie de destruction : flammes bleues de l'anéantissement_) cria un autre.

Une boule de feu bleue explosa, plus puissante que le feu précédent, et sur une zone plus large. Les hollows hurlèrent à l'agonie, mais un deuxième groupe fonçait sur eux.

- _Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! __**Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō ! **_

**- **_**Hadō no gojū yon : Haien**_ _**! **_(_54__e__ voie de destruction : flammes de bannissement_) cria Ulquiorra.

Suivant la boule de feu rouge, une boule de feu violette atterrit au milieu du groupe de hollows, les embrasant tous, illuminant un bref instant le ciel noir. C'était déjà une dizaine de hollows de vaincus, mais d'autres ne cessaient de fondre du ciel ; le kidô ne pouvait plus leur être d'utilité. Ayant vu le danger, les hollows s'étaient dispersés et attaquaient de côtés différents, chacun à leur tour, dans des pics de vitesse ahurissants, jaillissant de l'obscurité. Les shinigamis étaient fatigués, ils avaient usé trop de reiatsu à cause du kidô. Ulquiorra désigna le gigantesque cube de glace de Rukia Kuchiki.

- Vite ! Allons nous y réfugier !

Le petit groupe se précipita, sous les assauts répétés des maudits hollows. Rukia les vit arriver et créa une ouverture juste pour eux, la refermant une fois le dernier shinigami entré.

- Ulquiorra-san ! Vous êtes arrivés à temps !

- Kuchiki-san, je ne vois en quoi nous pouvons être d'une quelconque utilité ! A moins que vous n'ayez des membres de la quatrième division avec vous ? Nous manquons de reiatsu, sans quoi nous éliminerions ces hollows à coup de kidô.

Rukia secoua la tête. Elle était si pâle qu'Ulquiorra ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner minutieusement, vérifiant que les blessures qui tachaient son kimono de sang n'étaient pas graves.

- Ils ont été les premiers à mourir, dit-elle d'une voix secouée. Les hollows ont fondu sur nos lignes arrières. Si le capitaine Matsumoto n'avait pas pensé à placer une barrière derrière nous, ils seraient entrés directement dans le Rukongai.

- Je vois.

- Lieutenant Cifer ! s'écria un shinigami.

Ulquiorra leva la tête. Les hollows jetaient des ceros, des pierres et des rocs de plus en plus gros sur la glace ; chaque choc faisait trembler le sol et la malheureuse Rukia. La petite shinigami respirait de plus en plus difficilement tant la tâche devenait coûteuse en énergie.

Si personne ne s'occupait de ces hollows, le cube de glace se briserait sur eux, et ils seraient déchiquetés par les hollows. Or, ceux qui maintenaient la barrière protégeant le Rukongai étaient là, dans ce cube ! Ulquiorra jeta un regard vers le capitaine Matsumoto. Elle combattait encore, avec quatre autres shinigamis, mais ils étaient nettement débordés. Il se tourna vers son groupe ;

- Toi, tu as reçu une préformation à la quatrième division, occupe-toi des blessés. Vous deux, assistez-le. Toi, toi et toi, vous êtes les plus doués en kidô débrouillez-vous, mais dressez-moi une barrière assez puissante pour remplacer la glace de Kuchiki-san. Vous trois, venez avec moi, nous faisons une sortie. Kuchiki-san, laissez-nous sortir.

- Voilà.

Ils se précipitèrent au-dehors et Ulquiorra bondit, déchargeant de Murciélago une décharge de reiatsu électrique. Ses shinigamis le suivirent ; l'un couvrant l'autre qui récitait le plus vite possible les incantations de kidô. Ulquiorra savait que c'était risqué de laisser les meilleurs en kidô –ceux qui sautaient les incantations- à l'intérieur, mais il lui fallait avant tout protéger la treizième division. C'était la mission que lui avait confiée Kira. S'il échouait, les hollows déferleraient dans le Rukongai.

Ses shinigamis ne le lâchèrent pas d'une semelle ; ils avaient bien compris que leur vie en dépendait. Cependant, les attaques étaient trop violentes, trop rapides. Bien vite, le sang couvrit leur kimono, et lorsque l'un d'eux tomba à terre, mort, Ulquiorra les renvoya à l'abri, avant d'un Shunpo rapide rejoindre le capitaine Matsumoto, qui n'avait plus que deux shinigamis avec elle.

Ulquiorra resta un instant, un bref instant, immobile, simplement scrutant de ses yeux verts la situation. Elle était désespérée. S'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose pour y remédier, ils allaient tous y passer. Il leva la tête. La force de ces hollows était leur mobilité dans le ciel, ils étaient quasi intouchables.

Sa décision fut vite prise. Fermant les yeux, Ulquiorra brassa le reiatsu qui lui restait et força Murciélago à se disperser. Sentant le changement dans son reiatsu, Matsumoto se tourna vers lui, stupéfaite, juste à temps pour le voir prononcer ce mot :

- _Bankai._

Murciélago éclata ; le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra jaillit de son corps, de cette couleur noire aux nuances vertes si particulières. Matsumoto écarquilla les yeux lorsque deux grandes ailes noires apparurent ; le reiatsu se dissipa, et les shinigamis reculèrent face à la …_créature _qui se tenait devant eux, une lance verte à la main.

Ulquiorra ne s'était pas attendu à cela, mais quelque part la familiarité de cette forme le rassurait. Il avait l'habitude de manier ces ailes et cette queue, et il lui était facile de créer des lances en reiatsu ou de déchirer l'ennemi d'un coup de griffes.

Mais pour les shinigamis, c'était un véritable monstre qui se dressait devant eux. Ce que l'on racontait sur la deuxième forme du Cuatro Espada était donc vrai ! Et le bankai du lieutenant Cifer avait pris cette forme ; celle d'un démon, mi-homme, mi-animal, aux pattes velues et griffues, aux grandes ailes de chauve-souris, à la longue queue et aux cornes menaçantes. Une seule chose manquait à l'appel : son trou de hollow.

Ulquiorra bondit, sa lance à la main ; d'un coup d'aile puissant, il se rua sur les hollows, coupant net la tête de l'un d'eux. Dès lors, une course-poursuite effrénée s'engagea. Sans pitié, Ulquiorra chassa l'un après l'autre chacun des hollows restants.

Ce ne fut pas sans mal. Lorsque le capitaine Matsumoto abattit le dernier hollow, ce fut avec soulagement qu'Ulquiorra atterrit au sol, ses ailes sanglantes et déchirées, ses jambes brûlées par un cero inévitable. Soupirant, Ulquiorra laissa sa lance se dissoudre, récupérant ses quelques onces de reiatsu. Levant les yeux, il vérifia que les shinigamis sous ses ordres et la treizième division allaient bien.

Il fut accueilli par le même regard horrifié et terrorisé sur tous les visages. Rukia Kuchiki, en particulier, avait les yeux grands, si grands sur son visage blême. Elle était si épuisée et si secouée par tous les événements que tout son corps tremblait. Ulquiorra la vit chanceler et fit un geste vers elle, pour la rattraper.

Rukia hurla, le clouant sur place.

- Ne t'approche pas !

Elle s'écroula, rattrapée de justesse par un shinigami de la troisième division. Avec stupéfaction, Ulquiorra comprit que la terreur et l'horreur peintes sur les visages des shinigamis étaient dirigées contre _lui_. Il resta immobile, indécis, blessé, sa fierté l'empêchant de protester, de demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient peur de lui alors qu'il les avait sauvés.

- Ulquiorra ! hurla le capitaine Matsumoto, se ruant vers lui, une expression de pure terreur sur son visage, le zanpakutoh toujours à la main. Ulquiorra ! Ne bouge pas ! Ne bouge pas !

Ulquiorra laissa échapper un sifflement de rage. Tous ces shinigamis lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il détourna le regard de celui de Rukia, qui tremblait toujours de tous ses membres.

Un pied griffu fit un pas. Sa longue queue se balança en sifflant dans l'air. Les ailes de chauve-souris frissonnèrent.

- Ne bouge pas ! hurla Matsumoto derrière lui.

Ulquiorra se figea tout à coup ; une vague de douleur venait de percer ses os, secouant tout son corps d'une décharge violente. Tout à coup, son corps refusa de lui obéir, et il sentit son reiatsu gicler par tous les pores de sa peau, comme le sang d'une artère sectionnée. Le sol se gondola sous ses pieds ; la forêt se tordit et bascula, se muant en un étrange ciel étoilé, une lune ronde et rouge…

- ULQUIORRA !

Un double cri ; les voix de Rangiku et de Rukia entremêlées.

Une nouvelle douleur, brutale, à la tête il comprit vaguement avoir heurté violemment le sol.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je gis à terre ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit-il plus ?_

_Je ne veux pas…_

Des mains fermes le saisirent, et il fut pressé dans une enlace chaude ; l'odeur de parfum et de cendres mêlées attaquèrent ses narines.

_Ce parfum…c'est le même que celui de…_

- Ulquiorra ! Ulquiorra, surtout ne t'endors pas ! Reste avec moi ! Dis-moi quelque chose !

C'était pourtant la voix de Matsumoto…le capitaine le secouait, serrait sa main très fort, lui donnait de légères tapes sur le visage, pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

Mais c'était peine perdue ; alors que son reiatsu continuait de s'écouler en un flot noir, Ulquiorra sentit sa conscience vaciller.

- Reste avec moi ! Ulquiorra, tu m'entends ? Ulquiorra !

Le visage de Rangiku s'effaça, se troubla, devint flou ; les longs cheveux auburn qui l'encadraient se muèrent en une chevelure rousse, retenue par deux barrettes en forme de fleur, et les yeux perçants et bleus s'agrandirent, s'arrondirent. D'un gris profond, ils s'emplirent d'une tendresse immense.

Et puis même cette vision de son délire s'envola, et ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, aveugles, sur cette dernière pensée...

…_Orihime…_

* * *

Hisagi posa un genou à terre, reprenant son souffle. Les hollows s'étaient repliés un bref instant, leur laissant un court moment de répit. Apache se laissa tomber à côté de lui, ses étranges cercles blancs dans chaque main -c'était un type de shiruken qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Pffffaah ! J'en peux plus ! se plaignit-elle.

- Le contraire m'eût étonnée, venant de toi, fit une voix derrière eux, et Mila-Rose s'assit avec eux, rangeant son glaive ou fourreau, où il reprit sa forme normale de zanpakutoh.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par une Sun-Sun nonchalante, son trident négligemment appuyé sur son épaule, et Hisagi se sentit de trop. Il ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place au milieu d'une _fracción_ d'anciens arrancars, et qui plus était d'arrancars qui avaient créé le monstre immonde qui lui avait broyé les os après avoir manqué le dévorer vivant (non, décidément, il était bien content qu'elles ne fussent plus capables d'invoquer Ayon).

- Mesdemoiselles, un peu de calme s'il vous plait, nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos, fit une voix calme derrière eux.

Hisagi se releva et se retourna ; Hallibel se tenait debout, avec sa classe et son calme habituels, surveillant l'orée de la forêt. Elle avait rangé son zanpakutoh et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Le haori de capitaine n'avait pas une tache, pas une déchirure ; Hallibel n'avait souffert aucune blessure et avait abattu tous ses ennemis à distance.

Elle paraissait intouchable, inébranlable. Hisagi ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Cela n'aidait pas qu'Hallibel était une femme très belle, au teint bronzé que peu de femmes possédaient ici à la Soul Society ; les deux autres femmes étant Yoruichi, la déesse de l'éclair, et Mila-Rose, la lionne au caractère bien trempé. Tout comme Yoruichi, plus même encore, Hallibel avait un port de reine.

- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Un message de la treizième division !

Hallibel détourna les yeux de la forêt.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est un SOS ! Ils demandent votre présence de toute urgence !

Hallibel fronça les sourcils. Elle avait senti le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra exploser une heure auparavant et cela l'avait inquiétée. Elle devinait que le SOS et cet événement étaient liés entre eux. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur la forêt, elle se tourna vers Hisagi.

- Lieutenant, je vous confie notre division. J'irai seule. Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache, je compte sur vous pour écouter, obéir et soutenir votre lieutenant.

- Bien, Hallibel-sama ! s'écria la _fracción _en chœur.

- Mais, capitaine, vous ne craignez pas qu'une nouvelle vague…commença Hisagi, hésitant.

Hallibel s'avança, si près qu'Hisagi retint son souffle malgré lui. Hallibel le considéra d'un regard tranquille, ses iris verts d'eau ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées.

- Lieutenant Hisagi, j'ai dit que je vous confiais notre division. Si une nouvelle vague arrive, je sais que vous serez capable non seulement de la repousser, mais aussi de limiter le nombre de nos pertes. J'ai confiance en vous.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos et s'en fut d'une foulée rapide, muant vite son pas en un déplacement éclair gracieux.

Jamais Hallibel n'avait été aussi rapide. Son cœur palpitait d'un pressentiment vicieux, et elle priait pour que rien ne soit arrivé à son frère espada. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la treizième division, elle pouvait sentir, de plus en plus net, le reiatsu puissant d'Ulquiorra –complètement fou, le reiatsu se dispersait dans l'espace. C'était une situation qui pouvait tuer Ulquiorra, aussi hâta t-elle encore le pas.

Elle trouva la treizième division en état de choc. Ils avaient eu énormément de pertes, et portaient tous des blessures importantes. Ils avaient demandé des renforts aux divisions restées au Seireitei, et attendaient la crainte nouée dans l'estomac. Kuchiki Rukia se précipita pour accueillir le capitaine.

- Capitaine Hallibel ! Ah, merci d'être venue ! Nous avons appelé la quatrième division, mais ils ne peuvent même pas l'approcher !

- Du calme ! Dites-moi ce qui se passe.

- Ulquiorra-san a forcé son bankai, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais essayé auparavant…vous savez comme moi à quel point c'est dangereux pour son propre corps…

- Où est-il ? coupa Hallibel.

Elle avait compris la situation. Pour toute autre personne qu'Ulquiorra, c'était déjà terriblement dangereux. Mais pour Ulquiorra, c'était pire encore : son reiatsu était si sombre, si puissant, qu'il blessait toute personne l'approchant, empêchant ainsi la quatrième division de faire son travail. Dans cette situation, seule le capitaine Unohana pouvait le soigner, mais il fallait déjà faire parvenir Ulquiorra jusqu'à elle, et c'était pourquoi ils l'avaient appelée, pensant qu'elle pourrait supporter son reiatsu. Rukia la mena auprès du blessé, et Hallibel découvrit avec stupeur l'aspect démoniaque d'Ulquiorra. Elle avait déjà vu sa première forme libérée, mais jamais la seconde, qu'Ulquiorra avait cachée aux yeux de tous, même d'Aizen.

Le capitaine Matsumoto le tenait étroitement serré contre elle, la tête cornue sur ses cuisses. Elle pleurait et s'obstinait à essayer de le soigner, malgré le reiatsu noir aux teintes vertes qui brûlait ses vêtements et sa peau. Si elle n'avait pas été capitaine, le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra l'aurait déjà tuée. Hallibel s'approcha, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge.

- J'avais promis à Orihime de veiller sur lui, hoquetait Matsumoto, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Hallibel fit un signe à Rukia et les shinigamis qui l'accompagnaient, et ils forcèrent leur capitaine à lâcher prise et à s'éloigner. Hanatarou se précipita pour la soigner.

Hallibel se pencha sur Ulquiorra, vérifiant rapidement son état général. Il avait de nombreuses blessures qui témoignaient de la force des hollows qui avaient frappé là ; son visage, plus blême encore qu'à l'ordinaire, était couvert de sang ; le sang coulait de ses cornes, de sa bouche. Hallibel le souleva doucement, posant un doigt sur sa jugulaire pour sentir son pouls ; il était si faible, qu'elle sut qu'il n'était plus temps d'hésiter. Il fallait agir immédiatement. Prenant dans ses bras le corps brisé de son ancien frère espada, Hallibel se redressa. Rukia replia les longues ailes et la queue, pour l'aider à le tenir fermement, et Hallibel s'en fut d'un Shunpo rapide, droit vers le Seireitei.

* * *

Hisagi retint un shinigami de la quatrième division par la manche, lui demandant rapidement ;

- Excuse-moi, où est le capitaine Hallibel ?

- Deuxième étage, salle de soins intensifs n°2, répondit l'autre en disparaissant dans la cohue.

Le couloir était bondé ; la quatrième division était débordée. Les hollows avaient été repoussés, mais les pertes avaient été nombreuses et les blessés affluaient. Il y avait eu une percée dans le Seireitei lui-même, ce qui avait désorganisé la deuxième division, et Hisagi avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait eu un règlement de comptes entre les shinigamis des services secrets, profitant du désordre.

Hisagi se hâta, gravissant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Enfin, il arriva devant la salle de soins intensifs n°2, où le capitaine Unohana opérait depuis des heures déjà, assistée par le lieutenant Isane. Trois capitaines attendaient devant la porte, assis sur le banc d'en face : Kira, qui s'inquiétait pour son subordonné, Matsumoto, qui avait été soignée et qui se tordait les mains d'anxiété, et Hallibel, qui paraissait aussi inébranlable que d'habitude. Sentant l'arrivée de son lieutenant, Hallibel tourna la tête vers lui et se leva.

- Capitaine Hallibel, je viens au rapport, annonça Hisagi.

- Merci, je suis déjà au courant. Mes félicitations, lieutenant.

Hisagi sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque les lèvres de Hallibel dessinèrent un sourire. C'était si rare, cela la rendait si belle, qu'il en oublia un instant comment respirer.

- M-merci, capitaine, bredouilla t-il, se sentant complètement stupide.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Unohana en sortit, le visage pâle et fermé. Les deux autres capitaines se levèrent aussitôt.

- Je vais vous demander de garder votre calme, annonça gravement Unohana. Capitaine Matsumoto, je voudrais que vous alliez chercher Inoue Orihime immédiatement, sans quoi nous allons perdre notre nouveau lieutenant.

La couleur se retira du visage de Matsumoto, et sans un mot elle partit, usant de Shunpo. Kira baissa la tête, abattu. Isane lui sourit gentiment et posa une main sur son épaule, pour tenter de le réconforter.

Hisagi se sentait désolé pour Ulquiorra, mais il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, aussi la nouvelle ne l'atteignit pas. Cependant, ce fut une toute autre histoire pour Hallibel.

Elle resta silencieuse d'abord, puis tout à coup elle tomba assise sur le banc et cacha son visage dans ses mains, et ses épaules se mirent à trembler convulsivement. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Hisagi resta cloué sur place. Unohana lui envoya un regard noir.

- Lieutenant Hisagi, vous devriez emmener votre capitaine plus loin. Il y a une chambre libre à votre gauche, soyez gentil et occupez-vous d'elle.

- Ah euh je…bien, capitaine Unohana.

Il fit un pas, hésitant, avant de poser une main moite sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

- Capitaine, venez, vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos.

Curieusement, Hallibel se laissa mener, mais ses mèches blondes cachaient l'expression de son visage. Hisagi la fit s'asseoir sur un lit, dans la chambre que lui avait indiquée Unohana, et lui porta un verre d'eau. Hallibel garda la tête baissée.

- Capitaine, prenez, je vous en prie. Vous devez boire.

- Je n'ai jamais été proche du cuatro espada, dit enfin Hallibel d'une voix étrange, toute triste et menue.

Hisagi s'immobilisa, sans savoir quoi répondre, et attendit qu'elle continue.

- Mais nous étions des frères d'armes…son passé est le même que le mien, même si j'étais le sacrifice et lui le vide, nous avons souffert de la même manière, avant de devenir des arrancars. Et même lorsque nous sommes devenus des arrrancars, nous étions toujours des hollows. Des êtres à qui il manquait quelque chose. Alors, quand Ulquiorra est arrivé à la Soul Society…je me sentais proche de lui. J'ai voulu m'occuper de lui comme d'un frère. Et je sais… qu'il m'a accordé sa confiance. C'est pourquoi…c'est pourquoi…

Sa voix trembla, ses épaules aussi, et elle étouffa un sanglot dans ses mains. Elle, l'ancienne tercera espada, capitaine de la neuvième division, avait cédé devant son lieutenant, laissait couler ses larmes devant lui. Hisagi posa le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côté d'elle, hésitant, avant de tendre un bras et de le poser sur ses épaules. Il l'attira doucement à lui et elle se pressa contre sa poitrine, pleurant ouvertement. Il l'entoura de ses bras, tentant de la réconforter, mais il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il s'agissait d'une part d'elle que seuls les anciens hollows pouvaient comprendre.

Enfin, Hallibel se redressa, essuyant les larmes de ses joues brunes et de ses cils blonds. Et son visage avait déjà repris son masque inébranlable lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux. Nul à cet instant aurait pu deviner qu'elle venait de pleurer. Hisagi aurait pu simplement la lâcher et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et c'est sans doute ce que Hallibel voulait qu'il fasse. Mais Hisagi avait toujours eu un petit côté un peu suicidaire, et, n'écoutant que son cœur, il posa une main sous son menton pour lever vers lui le visage surpris de son capitaine.

- Vous m'excuserez, capitaine, mais…

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Hallibel, et, son souffle mêlé au sien, il acheva ;

- …nous avons tous des moments de faiblesse…

Il l'embrassa, doucement, sachant fort bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain à cet acte téméraire. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, Hisagi se trompait. Les yeux de Hallibel s'agrandirent sous la surprise, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Et, au moment où Hisagi allait la laisser, elle empoigna son kimono et le retint à elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- N'y a-t-il pas, lieutenant Hisagi, des lois concernant les relations entre officiers ?

- Si, mon capitaine, répondit-il, la gorge sèche.

Hallibel sourit.

- Pourtant, personne ne trouve rien à redire au capitaine Kyouraku et au lieutenant Ise.

Hisagi détourna les yeux de son regard acéré.

- Peut-être parce qu'après tout…tout le monde s'en fout…

- Venez…murmura t-elle, les lèvres contre les siennes, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

* * *

Orihime soupira, reposant son poly sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas facile de travailler lorsque dehors, tous se préparaient aux fêtes de Noël. Les maisons et les vitrines s'ornaient de décorations lumineuses et colorées, le rire des enfants retentissait dans la rue, le pas des passant crissait sur la neige douce et fraîche…et elle était coincée là, à réviser, à cause d'un malheureux partiel…

Et tout cela alors qu'Ichigo était de retour de la Soul Society ! Vraiment, c'était rageant. Grommelant, Orihime fit tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, et, pour la énième fois au cours de ses derniers mois, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé du salon.

Mais Ulquiorra n'y était pas. Elle s'attendait toujours à le voir assis là, en train de lire un livre et lever sur elle son fameux regard de reproche « retourne travailler tout de suite, sinon je m'en vais ». Oui, il avait bien compris qu'Orihime était encore plus distraite lorsqu'il était à ses côtés…alors pourquoi refusait-il de la laisser s'approcher de son cœur ? Il avait maintenu avec elle une prudente distance, et pourtant Orihime pouvait le sentir –il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

Peut-être était-ce cela le problème ? Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir autrement ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir pour elle de l'amour, seulement de l'affection, de l'amitié ?

On frappa à la porte et Orihime courut ouvrir ; elle avait reconnu le reiatsu si particulier de Rangiku.

- Rangiku-san ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

Le visage de Rangiku était sombre, et Orihime perdit aussitôt son sourire.

- Que se passe t-il, Rangiku-san ?

- Orihime-chan, tu dois venir immédiatement à la Soul Society. Le capitaine Unohana demande ton aide.

- Comment ? Mais j'ai des examens, je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça ! Le capitaine Unohana a de bien meilleures capacités que moi, elle…

- Elle demande ton aide, Orihime. Suite à un débordement de hollows, nous avons eu beaucoup de pertes et de blessés. Et le lieutenant Cifer est mourant.

Le temps se figea. Le sang dans les veines d'Orihime se glaça. Elle sentit le vertige lui monter à la tête, et le visage grave de Rangiku, devant elle, devint flou pendant un instant. De toutes ses forces, Orihime pensa « ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai !»

Mais dans son esprit, ces quelques mots terribles faisaient écho, encore et encore…

_Le lieutenant Cifer est mourant._

* * *

Waca : fiouh! Eh bien, ce chapitre fut long et épique à écrire, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Cette fic ne cesse de me réserver des surprises!

Ulquiorra : c'est pourtant bien ça qui était prévu à la base dans ton scénario, femme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'étonnes.

Waca : parce que j'ai écrit la fin entre-temps, et que je pensais pas du tout la tourner comme ça. Tu m'as surprise, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra : réécris cette fin. Je refuse de me faire dominer par une femme.

Hallibel : pourquoi est-ce que je pleure dans ce chapitre? Je croyais que je devais avoir un rôle d'héroïne.

Waca : je voulais que Hisagi ne soit pas trop écrasé par ta perfection...il n'aurait jamais osé rien faire s'il avait continué de te voir comme un capitaine, vois-tu.

Hallibel : ...je vois.

Waca : ah! Je crois que c'est Stark qui arrive, qu'est-ce qu'il est collant celui-là! J'ai beau l'adorer, il est extrèmement difficile à manipuler dans une fic! Je vais fuir! A bientôt chers lecteurs !

**Edit :** j'ai passé vingt minutes à tout relire parce que cet imbécile d'éditeur avait enlevé tous les points virgules. Heureusement que je m'en suis aperçue ! J'ai dû les remettre tous un par un, je ne vous dis pas la galère...du coup, j'ai même pas encore répondu aux reviews signées et il presque 1h du mat. Argh !


	6. Chapitre 5 : the Sloth

**The Heart**

**Disclaimer :** si Bleach m'appartenait...le combat contre Aizen ne s'éterniserait pas comme ça.

**Warnings :** SPOILERS ! blabla, blabla, blabla...

Waca : pourquoi tu fulmines comme ça, Ulquiorra ?

Ulquiorra : non mais vraiment, femme, tu as vu les derniers épisodes de Bleach ? Le 271 et le 272 ?

Waca : oui. M'en parle pas, j'hésite encore entre être déçue et être enragée.

Ulquiorra : et bien moi je n'hésite pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mon beau combat ? J'avais bien proprement tranché le poignet du Quincy, mais non, ils le censurent ! Et cet imbécile de Kurosaki, qui devait être sous cette forme un monstre de monstruosité, me coupe le bras au lieu de l'arracher !

Ishida : Oui, j'ai l'air d'un guignol, à parler d'hémorragie avec mon bras juste égratiné.

Waca : et ne parlons pas des musiques ! Elles sont horriblement mal choisies, et il n'y en a pas quand il en faut !

Ulquiorra : me mettre cette musique espagnole alors que je sors ma _lanza del relámpago_ !

Waca : et le rythme ! C'était mou et laborieux !

Ulquiorra : Et puis pourquoi mes cornes sont aussi larges et longues ? Elles ne sont pas comme ça ! Elles sont élégantes, et non grotesques. Et cette scène avec Ichimaru-sama est ridicule. C'était drôle la première fois, mais là ! En plus, Ichimaru-sama a les yeux rouges, si je ne me trompe pas.

Waca : et ces flachbacks à la con qui cassent le rythme ! Mais quelle bande de nazes ! Surtout à la fin du 272, lorsque tu meurs! J'attendais cette scène avec impatience, et ils ont trouvé le moyen de l'entrecouper de flashbacks (en oubliant la phrase centrale d'ailleurs "vous les humains, vous en parlez si légèrement, comme si...[cela tenait sur la paume d'une main]"). Et la musique ! Horriblement gnangnan! C'était censé être une scène triste, pourquoi ont-ils mis cette musique là ? Et pourquoi Orihime parle-t-elle d'une voix aussi sotte?

Ulquiorra : femme, j'ai une idée. Tu prends le chien en peluche qui te tient lieu de massue et tu viens avec moi. Tu les assommes, je les ceroe.

Waca : très bonne idée, je marche avec toi !

Ishida : eh ! Moi aussi ! Attendez, je sors mon arc !

…

Orihime : Waca-san ? Ulquiorra ? Ishida-kun ? Où êtes-vous ? ça alors, où sont-ils passés ?

Grimmjow, arrivant par-derrière : BOUYAHHH !

Orihime : !

Grimmjow : mince, la poulette s'est évanouie !

Neliel, roulant les yeux : quelle idée aussi, de la surprendre comme ça !

Grimmjow, regardant de tous côtés : ben…ben…où est l'auteur ? Je voulais lui demander d'me filer une baston avec la fraise !

Neliel, soupirant : bon…on va devoir tout faire nous-même…je crois que les réponses aux reviews, ce sera pour plus tard…probablement en fin de chapitre ! Allez, je vais mettre le chapitre. Voilà, hop.

**Chapitre 5 : The Sloth**

_Le lieutenant Cifer est mourant._ C'était tout ce que pouvait penser Orihime alors qu'elle attendait, assise dans le bureau du capitaine Unohana. Elle gardait la tête baissée et se tordait les mains d'angoisse. Elle était si agitée qu'elle ne sentit pas Unohana entrer.

- Orihime-chan, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es venue, dit le capitaine avec un sourire compatissant.

Orihime se leva d'un coup.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-il ? Que puis-je faire ? Que…

- Du calme, voyons, Orihime-chan. Isane, sers-lui un peu de tisane, dit Unohana, s'asseyant à son bureau.

Isane s'empressa d'obéir. Unohana appuya ses coudes contre le bureau et joignit les mains, regardant Orihime droit dans les yeux.

- Le lieutenant Cifer n'a pas reçu de blessures graves lors de l'attaque, mais il a commis une erreur qui ne pardonne pas dans le monde des shinigamis. Il s'est forcé à se mettre en bankai, alors qu'il faut des dizaines d'années pour apprendre et maîtriser le bankai.

- Et cela est…murmura Orihime, sa voix se coinçant dans sa gorge.

- Cela est mortel. A l'instant où je te parle, Ulquiorra est toujours en bankai ; il ne peut pas s'en défaire, mais son corps ne le supporte pas et le rejette ; pour empirer la chose, son zanpakutoh réagit lui aussi, par instinct il essaie de se désynchroniser de son propriétaire, mais comme il n'y arrive pas, il lui cause une perte massive de reiatsu. A ce train-là, les particules spirituelles qui forment son corps vont se désolidariser et Ulquiorra disparaîtra purement et simplement.

Orihime se leva à nouveau, d'un bond, s'écriant ;

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Je vais…

- Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs, Orihime, la coupa Unohana.

Orihime se figea.

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Si tu rejettes ce qui arrive à Ulquiorra, tu rejetteras l'existence même de son bankai. Et cela, le Gotei 13 ne le veut à aucun prix. Je t'ai appelée ici pour une autre raison.

Orihime se rassit, prête à écouter.

- Le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra ne reconnaît personne, et blesse ceux qui l'entourent. Dans ces conditions, il nous est impossible de nous approcher de lui. Les capitaines Matsumoto et Hallibel, ainsi que Kuchiki Rukia sont celles qui ont pris soin de lui, et elles ont souffert de graves brûlures.

Devant le regard inquiet d'Orihime, Unohana ajouta qu'elles avaient été immédiatement soignées.

- Cependant, pour convaincre Ulquiorra de laisser aller son bankai, il nous faut l'approcher, lui parler de sorte qu'il nous perçoive malgré son état inconscient, en un mot il faut gagner sa confiance. J'ai essayé, mais ce s'est avéré impossible. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, parce que tu es la personne la plus proche de lui. Nous espérons qu'il arrivera à t'écouter. Voilà ce que je te demande de faire, Orihime. Juste d'aller lui parler.

- Je le ferai, acquiesça-t-elle.

Unohana se leva lentement. Il y avait dans ses yeux une grande compassion.

- Une dernière chose, Orihime. Tu as le droit de refuser ce que je te demande de faire. Tu dois savoir que le bankai du lieutenant Cifer est probablement sa deuxième forme libérée d'Espada, que tu avais vue à las Noches.

Une vision subite traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un ciel noir, deux figures en ombres chinoises devant le croissant de lune inversé, l'une, tant aimée, sanglante et déchirée, pendue par le cou par une queue animale et longue, celle de l'autre figure, une figure de cauchemar, ailée telle une chauve-souris, cornue tel un démon, la main griffue tendue vers la poitrine de son ennemi. Et la voix sombre, mélancolique…

_- Tu es venue, femme…_

Elle se secoua brutalement, refusant de penser à la suite, et se leva, respirant profondément.

- Je le ferai.

- Es-tu sûre de ton choix ?

- Je le ferai, répéta Orihime.

Isane lui tendit une tasse fumante, mais Orihime la refusa.

- Allons-y dès à présent, capitaine Unohana, s'il vous plait.

- Bien. Isane, tu peux retourner t'occuper des cas plus urgents.

- Oui, capitaine.

Unohana conduisit Orihime à travers les innombrables couloirs de la quatrième division, et s'arrêta devant une porte. De chaque côté de la porte, deux shinigamis veillaient, et Orihime comprit tout à coup qu'ils maintenaient un kekkai, pour empêcher le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra de se répandre dans l'hôpital.

- Es-tu prête, Orihime ? interrogea avec son habituelle douceur Unohana.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Unohana fit un signe de tête aux deux shinigamis, et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune fille. Mais Orihime ne put faire un pas ; un souffle violent, étouffant, effrayant, vint la frapper en pleine face ; l'air s'appesantit, du reiatsu noir aux nuances d'un vert électrique se déversa dans le couloir, l'enrobant, la prenant à la gorge.

- _Qu-qu'est-ce que…? Quelque chose descend ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du reiatsu ?_

_- C'est…_

_- Merde, dépêchons-nous !_

Orihime poussa un hurlement et, au prix d'un effort surhumain, fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la terreur la prenait toute entière et lui glaçait les membres, et elle s'écroula à terre, à genoux, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ne le sut pas, mais lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à se calmer, c'était parce qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors, enfin, elle releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil craintif autour d'elle.

Elle était entrée au hasard dans un chambre, vide heureusement, et Unohana se tenait debout à côté de la porte, patiente comme jamais. Elle avait été là depuis le début, prête à intervenir, laissant Orihime la possibilité de régler seule les fantômes de son passé. Orihime se leva lentement, s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu.

- Tu n'es pas blessée physiquement en tout cas, c'est déjà ça, répondit doucement Unohana.

Ses paroles atteignirent Orihime. Le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra avait blessé tout le monde, même Hallibel, et pourtant elle, Orihime, était indemne. Il l'avait reconnue, il ne l'avait pas considérée comme tout le monde, comme un ennemi…

Il avait changé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas changer, elle aussi ? Elle lui avait pris la main pour l'accompagner et l'aider dans sa nouvelle vie, et elle l'abandonnerait aussi vite ? Elle savait pourtant qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait…mais s'était-elle donc voilé la face, rassurée par son aspect humain ?

Lui avait-elle vraiment pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Avait-elle vraiment mis derrière elle leur passé, l'avait-elle accepté ?

_Et pourtant, je l'aime._

Cette réalisation la frappa de toute sa force. Cette attirance, cette affection grandissante, quand s'étaient-elles muées en amour ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer quelqu'un qui l'avait enlevée, enfermée, blessée psychologiquement et forcée à voir son amour mourir sous ses yeux ?

_- Me crains-tu, femme ?_

- _Je n'ai pas peur._

Parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Parce qu'il était une âme perdue, plongée dans le désespoir, un chose qu'elle, ni aucun de ses amis et des shinigamis ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Il était « _hollow », _c'est-à-dire _vide. _Il avait tendu la main vers elle, comme s'il lui avait demandé de l'aide, son pardon peut-être. Et Orihime les lui avait tacitement donnés.

- Capitaine Unohana, je vais mieux maintenant. Je veux réessayer.

Unohana devait s'attendre à sa décision, car son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle raccompagna Orihime vers la porte, les shinigamis s'écartèrent, et Orihime entra. La porte se referma derrière elle. Le reiatsu, épais comme de la poix, l'engouffra, et elle respira profondément pour tenter d'endiguer la panique qui menaçait de revenir.

- C'est moi. C'est Orihime. Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce-pas ? Laisse-moi…te rejoindre…

Sa propre voix la rassura, et elle fit un pas ; ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, et elle put voir se dessiner dans le noir la forme délicate d'Ulquiorra, allongé sur le lit. La blancheur de sa peau ressortait dans la pénombre, tranchant avec les parties inhumaines de son corps, dont elle ne pouvait voir que les cornes blanches. Ce fut seulement en s'approchant davantage qu'elle arriva à les distinguer : ses avant-bras, ses jambes et son bassin couverts de fourrure, ses ailes pendant dans le vide et sa longue queue traînant sur le sol, enroulée sur elle-même.

Orihime avala nerveusement.

La première chose à faire, c'était de taire cet instinct qui lui criait de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir en courant. Elle n'avait pas peur d'Ulquiorra, non, plus jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, car ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Quel que fût son aspect, ils étaient…peut-être pas amis, mais du moins, alliés.

Il fallait abattre la vision de cauchemar qu'évoquait cet aspect démoniaque. Alors Orihime fit la chose la plus sotte qu'il soit : elle se baissa, tendit la main et attrapa le bout de la queue d'Ulquiorra, laquelle était large et en forme de plumeau ; la fourrure était bien plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée être, et elle se permit de s'oublier quelques secondes, calmant les battements affolés de son cœur en enfouissant ses doigts dans la riche fourrure noire, la caressant comme si ç'eut été la crinière d'un chien.

Pour elle le démon se mua en autre chose ; relevant les yeux, elle observa chaque détail de son corps mi-humain, mi-animal. Non, il n'était pas terrifiant. Maintenant qu'elle tenait sa queue entre ses mains, Orihime le trouvait presque mignon, et elle s'assit doucement sur le lit, la queue dans une main, et tendant l'autre vers les mèches noir de jais et soyeuses qui encadraient le visage d'Ulquiorra. Gentiment, elle repoussa la mèche échouée sur son nez et se pencha vers lui.

Ulquiorra avait le teint grisâtre, comme lorsqu'il était encore hollow. Ses yeux fermés étaient soulignés de cernes profonds, ses joues creusées et accentuées par les larges larmiers noirs, ses lèvres noire et blanche entrouvertes. N'aurait été le faible souffle qui soulevait sa poitrine, Orihime l'aurait cru mort. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre son front, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas la roideur et la froideur d'un cadavre. Elle se retira aussitôt : il était brûlant, la fièvre le consumait.

Elle traça du bout des doigts un chemin invisible sur le cuir souple d'une de ses ailes, cherchant à rassembler un peu de courage, lui parlant doucement. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien changer ? Elle se pencha pour embrasser tour à tour ses paupières closes, avant de descendre, hésitante, les lèvres frôlant sa joue creuse et s'échouant au coin de ses lèvres.

Orihime ferma les yeux. Lui en voudrait-il, si elle l'embrassait à nouveau ? Est-ce que cela le réveillerait, comme dans un conte occidental ?

C'était comme si deux contes avaient été mélangés Orihime pouvait imaginer les dieux réunis autour d'une marmite, y jetant deux contes : _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ et _La Belle et la Bête_. Ulquiorra était la Bête, et pourtant il occupait le rôle de la Belle, et elle, Orihime, était la Belle, mais qui, comme le Prince Charmant, déposait un baiser sur les lèvres du dormeur, pour l'éveiller de sa malédiction.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que, perdue dans sa petite rêverie, elle avait bel bien pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient brûlantes de fièvre, rappelant Orihime à la dure réalité.

Elle n'était pas dans un conte. Ulquiorra n'était pas endormi, il était mourant. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour lui.

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux, et Orihime laissa sa tête reposer contre la poitrine d'Ulquiorra, là, dans le creux où s'était trouvé son trou de hollow. Et elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant de toute son âme l'atteindre, le réveiller, le convaincre…

- Que fais-tu ici, femme ?

Une voix grave, mélancolique, tranquille et inébranlable, qui roule dans l'obscurité. Orihime se redresse avec un sursaut ;

- Ul-

Et se fige.

Le monde est noir. Le monde n'est plus. Ulquiorra a disparu, et elle est à genoux dans le vide. Pas une lumière, pas une lueur, aucune chaleur, seulement une immensité obscure, glacée.

- Où suis-je ? s'écrie-t-elle.

Sa propre voix sort coincée et petite, si petite dans cet univers de non-être.

- Qui es-tu, femme ? répond la même voix –indubitablement celle d'Ulquiorra, et elle se retourne.

Deux yeux, brillants dans l'obscurité. Ce ne sont pas ceux d'Ulquiorra, mais elle tend la main vers eux.

- Je suis Inoue Orihime, et je suis ici pour sauver Ulquiorra.

- Sauver Ulquiorra ? reprend la voix.

Un battement d'ailes. Sur sa main tendue, une petite forme noire vient se poser et replier ses ailes ; cela ressemble à une chauve-souris, toute petite et toute tenue, aux longues oreilles de même forme que les cornes d'Ulquiorra, et la même longue queue en miniature. Les petits yeux, ronds comme des billes, sont fixés sur elle, et elle sait que c'est ses yeux qu'elle a vus, sa voix qu'elle a entendue.

- Qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt, _qu'_es-tu ?

- Ne le sais-tu pas déjà, femme ?

Orihime se retient de tapoter et gratouiller la petite tête. Elle doute que la chauve-souris, aussi mignonne et petite qu'elle soit, apprécie le geste. Et puis, un souvenir lui revient, et elle murmure

- Tu es _Murciélago_ ?

- En effet. Et toi, tu es _cette femme._

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela, femme. N'as-tu pas compris où nous sommes ?

Orihime jette un regard à la ronde ; tout n'est que ténèbres dansantes, un puits sans fond, sans air, sans âme, et elle frissonne.

- Non. Quel est cet endroit ? Il est terrifiant…il est si _vide _!

- Bien sûr. Ulquiorra Cifer était l'Espada représentant le _vide._

_- _Nous sommes…

- Dans son monde intérieur.

Orihime se relève. Mais où qu'elle regarde, tout n'est que néant. Il n'y a âme qui vive ici… Elle a déjà entendu parler des mondes intérieurs, ne serait-ce que par la bouche d'Ichigo.

- Est-ce qu'Ulquiorra est ici ?

- Hélas, non, sinon j'aurais réussi à le faire lâcher son bankai, soupire Murciélago.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Je l'ignore. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. A ce que je sache, personne ne s'amuse à pénétrer les mondes intérieurs d'autrui. J'ignorais même que ce fût possible. Comment as-tu fait, femme ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'Ulquiorra est vraiment là, mais que tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

- Il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas l'y trouver dans un monde pareil, femme.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est ici. Nous allons le chercher, d'accord ?

La petite chauve-souris hoche le museau, et Orihime sent son courage gonfler ; elle n'est plus seule à la tâche, et elle veut croire à un miracle.

- D'abord, il faudrait que tu cesses d'essayer de te détacher d'Ulquiorra, parce que ça ne marche pas du tout. Tu lui enlèves tout son reiatsu comme ça, et c'est dangereux pour nous. Nous ne pouvons même pas le soigner !

Murciélago émet un petit grognement de dépit.

- Je me doutais que ça ne marcherait pas. Au moins aurais-je tenté quelque chose. Ceci dit, je suis en synchronisation au moment où je te parle, femme. Je m'y suis mis dès l'instant où je t'ai sentie arriver, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas trouvé ici.

- Oh ! D'accord, excuse-moi.

Murciélago ne répond pas, il reste immobile, clignant de tant à autre ses yeux ronds. Puis tout à coup ses oreilles et ses moustaches frémissent et il étend les ailes.

- Suis-moi. J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Sans attendre de réponse, Murciélago s'envole, et Orihime doit courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue –une petite chose noire, au milieu du néant, comment ne pas la perdre ?

Autour d'elle, rien ne semble bouger. Peut-être fait-elle du surplace ? Et pourtant, elle s'arrête, à bout de souffle, devant une étrange structure, et Murciélago se pose sur son épaule.

- Tu vois quelque chose, femme ?

- Oui ; une porte.

Murciélago laisse filer un silence. Puis ;

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ulquiorra n'est pas derrière cette porte. Si tu y vas, tu ne feras que te blesser toi-même…

- Il faut essayer !

Et elle saisit la poignée, et tire. Son estomac est noué ; la porte parait si familière, comment cela se peut-il ?

Et elle s'ouvre sans un son, s'ouvre et dévoile une pièce sombre baignée d'un rayon de lune, ce croissant de lune inversé qui hante ses cauchemars et qui brille, luminescent, derrière des barreaux sévères et la figure claire qui garde les yeux dressés vers l'astre, comme si elle la priait…

_C'est ma cellule de las Noches. C'est la lune du Hueco Mundo. C'est…moi…_

_Pourquoi ?_

Orihime reste immobile et silencieuse, Murciélago toujours sur son épaule, alors que la figure se retourne. Oui, c'est elle-même, vêtue de cette robe blanche de princesse, les yeux gris et tristes, les joues pâles, les mains jointes.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? murmure Orihime.

L'Orihime vêtue de blanc porte sur elle un regard peiné, et sa voix s'élève, toute douce, comme lorsque Orihime avait répondu, dans la cinquième tour de las Noches, aux questions avides du Cuatro Espada, il y a de ça plus de quatre ans.

- Tu n'en as aucune idée ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là, se défend Orihime.

Elle interroge Murciélago du regard, mais il secoue la tête, et son double, face à elle, répond avec douceur ;

- Si tu ne le comprends pas, comment peux-tu espérer retrouver Ulquiorra ?

- Sais-tu où il est ?

- Que cherches-tu exactement, le sais-tu ?

- Je cherche…je cherche son âme…son cœur…

- Oui, c'est ce que tu dois chercher…mais es-tu sûre de pouvoir reconnaître son cœur lorsque tu le verras ?

- Oui, répond Orihime d'un ton de défi.

Son miroir secoue la tête.

- Je ne le pense pas. Tu ne comprends pas Ulquiorra ; tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a vécu, souffert, pensé, combattu, détesté, aimé…

- Je le trouverai ! s'écria Orihime, faisant un pas en avant.

- Alors sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? lui rétorque l'autre.

- Non, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de retrouver Ulquiorra.

L'Orihime vêtue de blanc fit un pas en avant, vive, imprévisible, et dresse la main ; de toutes ses forces, elle gifle Orihime, et la claque résonne dans le silence. Murciélago, effrayé, s'envole et tout à coup, le vide sous les pieds d'Orihime se fait réel, et elle tombe, tombe, tombe, hurlant de frayeur. Fondant en piqué, Murciélago la rejoint, mais elle ne cesse de tomber, et les murs, le tapis, le canapé, la fenêtre de sa cellule disparaissent, avec eux son autre soi.

- Murciélago ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis jamais allé là auparavant ! Je vais essayer de modifier l'espace, pour arrêter ta chute. Ne crains rien, femme, ce monde ne peut pas te blesser !

Une vive sensation de douleur traverse la poitrine d'Orihime, et elle crie. Murciélago bat des ailes, et écarquille les yeux ;

- Ne panique pas ! C'est une douleur imaginaire ! Nous sommes…dans l'inconscient d'Ulquiorra. Ceci…sont les souvenirs de ses vies passées.

Ils ne tombent plus. Orihime se relève sur ses jambes flageolantes.

- Ses…vies passées ?

- Ulquiorra était un arrancar, femme, l'as-tu oublié ? Son âme dominante a dévoré des centaines, des milliers d'autres âmes, et a pris le nom d'Ulquiorra Cifer. S'il est venu sous ce nom-là à la Soul Society, et non sous celui de son âme dominante, c'est que toutes les autres âmes sont encore là…il est un shinigami qui, comme un hollow, est constitué d'un assemblage d'âmes…

- Pourquoi est-ce _sous_ son monde intérieur, Murciélago ?

- Parce qu'Ulquiorra a perdu le souvenir conscient de toutes ces âmes. Comme je l'ai dit, femme, il est le _vide_.

Orihime frissonne. Des milliers d'émotions la traversent, des pointes de douleur, des élans de colère et de joie, des voix chuchotent dans le creux de son oreille, et font écho dans les ténèbres. Et elle crie, se couvrant les tympans de ses mains.

- Murciélago, je vais devenir folle si je reste ici une minute de plus !

- De toute façon, nous ne le trouverons pas ici. Suis-moi !

Murciélago reprend son vol, et elle court après lui, essayant du mieux qu'elle peut d'ignorer le vertige qui l'assaille ; des visions flashent devant ses yeux ; du sang, des flammes, du froid, de la tempête, des cris de hollows ; des milliers de décès se jettent sur son esprit et le marquent de leur violence.

Un enfant qui se noie dans une rizière, sa mère penchée sur les plants de riz à quelques pas de lui, inconsciente du drame.

Une vieille femme qui tombe et se rompt la nuque, laissant son petit-fils seul dans le berceau, condamné à mourir de faim, de soif et de froid.

Un homme qui passe par-dessus bord au cœur d'une tempête, et qui se débat dans les flots déchaînés, voyant avec désespoir le bateau s'éloigner.

Une femme qui conduit, vite, sous la neige, et les pneus qui dérapent, le camion qui apparaît au coin de la rue, la fracas inévitable, la violence de la mort.

Un homme poignardé dans une rue médiévale.

Un mendiant qui meurt de faim.

Une geisha, étranglée par son client.

La dernière vision qu'a Orihime, avant que Murciélago ne l'emporte hors du miasme, est celle d'un jeune samouraï, au milieu d'un champ de cadavres. Appuyé contre un arbre, l'armure en pièces, les vêtements déchirés et sanglants, il tient encore son katana, les yeux fixés au sol. De corps, il ressemble à Ulquiorra ; la même allure noble, mince et athlétique. Ses cheveux noirs s'échouent de la même manière sur ses oreilles et son nez, mais ses yeux sont noirs comme ceux d'un véritable japonais. Et, planté dans son estomac, une grande lance dépasse, dégoulinante de son sang ; empalé sur son arbre, il attend que la mort vienne à lui et le libère de ses souffrances…

Il n'a plus la force de bouger…plus la force de lever son katana et de s'achever lui-même…plus la force de réfléchir, ni même de penser à ceux qu'il laisse derrière, à son devoir non accompli, à ses ennemis qui vivent toujours…

Juste ce vide…ce vide insoutenable, qui envahit ses veines, goutte par goutte, un souffle glacé qui coule dans ses artères. Et ses yeux qui deviennent aveugles…

- ORIHIME !

Orihime sursaute et en un dernier effort, quitte les souvenirs. Elle tremble de tous ses membres, et Murciélago vient se percher sur son épaule, appuyant son petit museau contre sa joue, cherchant à la réconforter.

- Remets-toi, femme, ne te laisse pas atteindre !

Les yeux d'Orihime sont pleins de larmes.

- Retrouvons la porte de ma cellule, Murciélago, s'il te plait. Je crois avoir compris quelque chose.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de faire un pas ; la porte apparaît d'elle-même, et Orihime l'ouvre. Murciélago, sur son épaule, reste silencieux, et elle devine qu'il sait déjà ce qu'elle vient de comprendre.

- Tu es de retour ? dit l'Orihime vêtue de blanc.

- Oui. Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr ; ne suis-je pas toi ?

- Non, tu n'es pas moi. C'est toi qui as le cœur d'Ulquiorra, n'est-ce-pas ?

Son miroir ne lui répond pas, mais son air est grave. Orihime reprend, doucement ;

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le cœur d'Ulquiorra est entre tes mains, mais je sais que c'est toi qui l'as, je le sens. J'ai raison, n'est-ce-pas ? Rends-moi Ulquiorra, je t'en prie, laisse-moi accéder à son esprit.

L'Orihime toute de blanc vêtue s'approche lentement et étend le bras, pointant du doigt le canapé. Et Orihime voit, allongé en chien de fusil sur ce même canapé où elle avait passé tant de nuits à pleurer, la forme brisée d'Ulquiorra.

- Enfin, murmure Murciélago sur son épaule.

Orihime s'agenouille auprès d'Ulquiorra ; il dort, une expression de souffrance sur son visage tiré et pâle. Il est sous sa forme de bankai, et ses ailes et sa queue traînent sur le sol. Orihime essaye de le réveiller, de le secouer, mais rien n'y fait, et elle se retourne pour demander à son double de l'aider.

Mais l'Orihime du passé a disparu, les murs de la cellule également. Murciélago s'est posé sur un accoudoir et renifle son maître avec une nette indécision.

- Ne peux-tu pas le réveiller, femme ?

Elle ne sait pas. Elle est effrayée, elle veut que ce cauchemar cesse. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle ne comprend pas….tout à coup, ses émotions sont trop importantes, trop écrasantes, et elle cède à la panique, prenant Ulquiorra dans ses bras et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elles sont froides…où est partie la fièvre ? Es-ce que c'est trop tard ? Est-ce qu'il est mort déjà ?

- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Ulquiorra, réveille-toi !

Sa voix se déforme sous les sanglots. Elle s'essuie les yeux. Il lui semble voir deux yeux émeraude apparaître sous des paupières fatiguées et lourdes…

Et l'obscurité fit place à la lumière.

Les larmiers, sur les joues d'Ulquiorra, rétrécirent, rétrécirent, jusqu'à disparaître. Les cornes sur sa tête se désintégrèrent et les ailes partirent en fumée, reformant lentement un kimono noir, la queue dans sa main disparu. Orihime cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre où elle se trouvait. La lumière se réfléchissait sur chaque mur blanc de la chambre, sur les draps blancs du lit d'hôpital. Unohana et Isane se tenaient auprès d'elle, accompagnées d'une équipe, et sitôt le costume de shinigami reformé autour du corps meurtri d'Ulquiorra, elles posèrent cathéters et pansements.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra restèrent fermés. Orihime n'avait pas réveillé la Belle…mais elle avait libéré la Bête de sa malédiction…

* * *

Sous le croissant inversé de la lune, une longue série de dunes blanches se profilait à l'infini. Le manteau noir de l'éternelle nuit semblait happer tout son ; seul le léger tintement des grains de sable qui sautillaient et courraient le long des dunes perçait le silence.

Grimmjow s'étira, étouffant un feulement. Il était en forme libérée, son abondante chevelure azure hérissée sur ses épaules, ses oreilles frémissantes captant le petit pas d'un lézard hollow à des lieues à la ronde, sa queue féline formant des courbes élégantes dans l'air.

Il était à demi plié sur ses genoux, ses pattes avant délicatement posées sur le sable. Découvrant ses longues canines, Grimmjow poussa un grognement avant de piquer un sprint à travers les dunes. Il avait fait une bonne chasse ; quelques _adjuchas _d'un bon niveau, tout droit sortis des profondeurs de la forêt…

Las Noches avait été bien abîmée par Ulquiorra et Ichigo lors de leur combat, il y a de ça quatre ans, et le Dôme s'était lézardé de plus en plus ; le vent et la tempête s'engouffraient dans l'enceinte et fragilisait les structures. Finalement, le Dôme s'était écroulé, et le temps avait fait son œuvre : les dunes blanches avaient recouvert les formidables rocs de la citadelle d'Aizen. La nouvelle reine du Hueco Mundo, Neliel Tu Overschank, avait alors commencé un grand chantier. Elle avait déterré les ruines de l'ancien palais de Barragan, qui gisaient sous une partie de Las Noches, et avait dessiné de nouveaux plans. Avec les arrancars survivants, ils avaient commencé la construction d'un nouveau château, de taille plus raisonnable que celui d'Aizen.

Le chantier attirait tous les jours de nouveaux hollows. Certains restaient pour y travailler, ayant reconnu Neliel pour reine, d'autres venaient pour se battre et dévorer des hollows plus faibles qu'eux. C'étaient trois d'entre ceux-ci que Grimmjow avait repérés et éliminés.

D'un bond, Grimmjow atteignit le grand balcon, celui qui servait aux annonces importantes de Neliel. Il trottina dans le couloir, croisant de temps à autre un _adjuchas_ ou un ancien arrancar de basse extraction. Tous s'inclinaient aussitôt avec respect, un peu de crainte aussi, car Grimmjow était encore sous sa forme libérée.

- Bienvenue Grimmjow-sama !

- Bon retour Grimmjow-sama !

- Ouais, ouais, dégagez ! grogna t-il.

Il s'arrêta un instant, tous sens en alertes, cherchant le _reiatsu_ de Neliel. Il le repéra dans l'aile sud, du côté de la nouvelle bibliothèque où la reine avait rassemblé les livres retrouvés d'Aizen, mais aussi des livres achetés au monde réel ou à la Soul Society. D'un _sonido_ raide, Grimmjow se dirigea vers l'aile sud, puis, camouflant son reiatsu, s'approcha en silence de la porte, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Il vit aussitôt Neliel, assise dans un coin sur un coussin, plongée dans la lecture d'un vieux manuscrit d'Aizen. Une pile de livres à classer reposait auprès d'elle, toute poussiéreuse. Un arrancar avait dû déterrer cette pile inutile de papier, songea Grimmjow.

Elle ne l'avait pas repéré, tant elle semblait captivée par ce qu'elle lisait. L'excitation monta en flèche dans les veines du sexta, et il se rapprocha lentement, à la façon d'un chat, ses pattes se posant sans bruit sur le sol marbré. Ramassé sur lui-même, il s'apprêtait à bondir dès que la distance serait idéale. Le prédateur en lui grondait férocement, et lorsque l'excitation fut à son comble Grimmjow bondit, d'un bond de tigre rapide et mortel, mais pas suffisamment rapide pour la reine Neliel.

Sans même se retourner, Neliel se leva, lui envoyant un _bala_ d'une main, tenant son livre de l'autre. Grimmjow évita le _bala _en plein vol en tournoyant sur lui-même ; sitôt à terre, il bondit à nouveau sur elle en poussant un rugissement. Neliel soupira et sortit son zanpakutoh, pour pouvoir parer sans avoir à poser son livre. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, ce qui emplit Grimmjow de fureur ; enragé, il se rua sur elle à nouveau. Neliel réagit ; d'un _sonido_, elle réapparut derrière lui, lui envoyant un coup sur la nuque de la garde de son zanpakutoh. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour assommer Grimmjow, mais assez pour le jeter à terre et l'y laisser un peu sonné pendant un moment. D'une voix clairement ennuyée, Neliel s'adressa à son officier ;

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'attaques sans raison, Jaegerjaquez ?

Lorsqu'elle était en colère, Neliel utilisait les noms de famille plutôt que les prénoms. Grimmjow grogna, laissant aller sa forme libérée. Neliel regarda ses cheveux se rétrécir et sa queue disparaître, la cuirasse blanche se muer en un zanpakutoh et une veste lâche et ouverte. Malgré elle, son regard se posa sur les hanches nues du sexta. Grimmjow avait l'habitude de porter son hakama très bas…dommage qu'il eût son trou de hollow au niveau de ses abdos. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées futiles. Grimmjow se retourna en crachant –comme un chat en colère, songea-t-elle ;

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais te battre, Neliel ?

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix douce.

- On n'a pas besoin de raison pour se battre ! C'est marrant et excitant ! s'écria Grimmjow avec un sourire psychotique, une lueur brûlante dans ses yeux azurs.

Un instant, Neliel fut incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens. Puis elle s'arracha à son regard et secoua la tête, désolée.

- Tu parles comme le quinta.

Un brusque silence tomba entre eux. Le nom de Nnoitra n'avait pas franchi les lèvres de Neliel, car il restait un souvenir pénible et triste. Grimmjow savait que Neliel avait aimé le quinta à sa manière. Lui le détestait de toutes les fibres de son être, et Grimmjow se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, percutant exprès l'épaule de Neliel au passage, et crachant délibérément ;

- C'est quoi ça, _quinta _? _Nnoitra_ _Jiruga_ n'existe plus, il est mort comme une merde. Plus de quinta. Dommage !

Il la planta là et s'en fut à pas rapides dans le couloir, chercher une autre proie. Neliel resta immobile, les yeux rivés au sol. Bien qu'elle ne voulût pas l'admettre, les paroles de Grimmjow la blessaient profondément.

L'ennui étendit vite son aile sur le sexta espada. Il n'y avait rien à faire, tous étant occupés par la construction du nouveau château et Neliel refusant de se battre. Grimmjow chercha donc un coin tranquille avec vue sur le désert –au cas où il verrait des envahisseurs à qui il pourrait botter les fesses- et s'y allongea, le dos contre un pilier, baillant outrageusement. Il n'avait plus qu'à dormir, tiens, tellement il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Fermant les yeux, Grimmjow commença à faire le vide autour de lui.

Il repéra aussitôt un _reiatsu_ particulier, qui s'approchait du château, et il rouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

_Ashido_. Que venait-il faire ici ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de deuxième débordement aussi rapproché que le premier, alors pourquoi ce foutu shinigami était-il sorti de sa forêt souterraine ? Grimmjow émit un petit sifflement. Il n'aimait pas Ashido. Rien que parce que Neliel était dingue de lui, il détestait ce shinigami sombre et imbu de lui-même. C'était vraiment injuste, pourquoi s'entendait-il si bien avec Neliel alors que lui, Grimmjow, finissait toujours par la blesser ou la mettre en colère ?

Il émit un deuxième sifflement. Elle avait osé le comparer à cet enfoiré de Nnoitra. Non mais sincèrement, qu'avait-il de commun avec cette ordure ? Lui au moins savait reconnaître la valeur d'un combattant, contrairement à ce sale macho.

Grognant, Grimmjow ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil, décidant d'ignorer la venue du shinigami. Neliel n'aurait qu'à prendre ses décisions toute seule. De toute façon, elle suivait rarement les « conseils » de Grimmjow, les jugeant trop violents.

Grimmjow sombra donc dans une douce félicité ; une bonne sieste, qui étendit sa langueur dans tous ses membres et dans son esprit.

Une heure plus tard, Neliel parti à la recherche de son officier, pour lui communiquer les informations qu'Ashido avait ramenées et lui demander son avis, bien qu'elle se doutât qu'il lui répondrait quelque chose du genre : « Massacrons-les ! Arrachons leurs tripes ! Allons les bastonner chez eux, n'attendons pas qu'ils viennent ! Tu parles qu'ils s'ront sympas, un bon hollow est un hollow mort ! » Et curieusement, il s'offusquait dès qu'elle lui répondait qu'il était immature.

Bientôt Neliel repéra le _reiatsu_ du sexta et monta dans la tour d'où le signal venait. Elle le trouva tout en haut, affalé contre le mur, en plein vent. Il dormait profondément, légèrement replié sur lui-même. Elle contempla son visage calme et grave, une expression si inhabituelle pour lui…cela faisait ressortir les marques vertes sur ses yeux. Quelques mèches bleues s'échouaient sur son front et s'agitaient doucement dans la brise.

Neliel fit quelques pas et s'immobilisa.

, faisait Grimmjow dans son sommeil.

Ce n'était pas un ronflement. Non, c'était…

Neliel éclata de rire, les poings sur ses hanches, levant la tête vers le ciel, riant à gorge déployée. Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur la garde de son zanpakutoh.

- Quoi, _quoi _? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? aboya-t-il, exaspéré.

Neliel ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Pliée en deux, elle se tenait l'estomac, s'étouffant et poussant des petits cris aigus. Grimmjow prit son mal en patience et attendit qu'elle se calme, mais cela devint vite tâche impossible : Neliel ne semblait pas se calmer, au contraire même ! Enragé, Grimmjow bondit, la plaquant au sol et couvrant sa bouche de la sienne pour la faire taire. Bon, ok, c'était aussi un peu pour profiter de la situation…

Neliel sursauta, mais curieusement elle se laissa faire…jusqu'au moment où elle envoya une tape monumentale à une de ses mains un peu trop baladeuse. Puis, d'un mouvement souple, elle lança un pied vers le ciel, renversant leur position. Grimmjow laissa échapper une flopée de jurons. Neliel roula ses yeux.

- Ton langage, Grimmjow.

- Ben quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Elle se releva, lui tendant une main pour l'aider. Avec un sifflement agacé, Grimmjow refusa sa main et se leva tout seul, époussetant son hakama. Le haut des tours du nouveau château, tout comme l'ancien Dôme de las Noches, était balayé par les vents chargés de sable. Tout prenait facilement la poussière ici. Neliel se retourna et s'en fut à pas rapides, lui ordonnant tacitement de la suivre, et Grimmjow obéit.

- Alors, il voulait quoi, le shinigami ?

- Nous allons justement en discuter. Mais dans mon bureau.

- Besoin de paperasse ?

- Précisément. Ashido a ramené entre autres des précisions pour la carte.

Ah…la carte. Cette satanée carte qui l'avait fait errer pendant un an entier avec les deux insupportables de la _fracción_ de Neliel et le rescapé de celle de Nnoitra : Pesche Guadiche, Dondochakka et Tesla. Ils avaient été chargés par Neliel de cartographier le Hueco Mundo, rien que ça. Grimmjow s'était alors rendu compte que le Hueco Mundo était bien plus vaste qu'il ne l'imaginait, et que même en cent ans Aizen n'avait pas dû en faire le tour. Ils s'étaient heurtés à des _adjuchas _puissants, et avaient découvert un nouveau royaume (ils avaient mis plusieurs « jours » à fuir, en _sonido_, la véritable armée lancée à leur poursuite). Il n'en aurait tenu qu'à Grimmjow, il aurait tout démoli à coup de _Gran Rey Cero_, mais il n'aurait pas pu couvrir les boulets qui l'accompagnaient, et Neliel aurait moyennement apprécié qu'il revienne seul –si jamais il était revenu vivant.

Tout ça parce que Neliel avait découvert dans l'ancienne bibliothèque d'Aizen un vieux manuscrit avec un semblant de carte dressé par le premier explorateur du Hueco Mundo, un espagnol mort au Japon il y a deçà quelques siècles. Curieusement, il n'était jamais venu à l'idée des shinigamis d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait au Hueco Mundo, ni de s'interroger sur les origines et l'évolution des hollows. La preuve en était Ashido et ses camarades, qui avaient foncé tête baissée à la suite des hollows en fuite, sans se demander une seconde ce qui pouvait bien les attendre là-bas et s'il leur était possible de revenir.

Le Hueco Mundo n'avait pas fini de leur réserver des surprises. Le voile était loin d'être levé, et sincèrement, cela excitait Grimmjow au plus haut point. Il attendait toujours la confrontation avec le royaume tout neuf et tout mignon qu'ils avaient découvert. Explorer le Hueco Mundo, cela signifiait plus de batailles et de combats. Mais Grimmjow ne voulait pas seulement l'explorer, avec les trois boulets que lui avait collés Neliel, non, lui voulait conquérir ! Il désirait toujours, d'un feu ardent, devenir le Roi.

Et s'il n'avait pas encore détrôné Neliel, c'était que…bon, d'accord, elle était encore plus forte que lui. Mais il finirait bien par la dépasser !

Grimmjow regarda Neliel marcher devant lui, la danse de ses hanches à chacun de ses pas, la façon dont sa chevelure lagon se balançait de droite à gauche, en boucles souples et brillantes. Son uniforme blanc épousait parfaitement ses formes, la recouvrant d'une armure solide.

Au fond de lui-même, Grimmjow savait bien qu'il n'essayerait jamais vraiment de vaincre Neliel. Il y avait quelque chose, là, dans ses tripes, qui l'en empêchait.

- Pff, n'importe quoi, j'ai même pas de tripes, d'abord, grogna-t-il tout bas, agacé par ce sentiment inconfortable.

- Pardon ? fit Neliel, lui jetant un regard curieux.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux noisette.

- Ah, c'est bien d'admettre que tu es une poule mouillée, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Grimmjow rougit brusquement.

- Eh ! J'ai pas voulu dire _ça _!

- C'est vraiment triste, de voir comme la panthère s'est transformée en un petit chaton tout tremblant, continua Neliel, taquine.

- Je ne suis pas un petit chaton tout tremblant ! s'énerva Grimmjow.

- Pourtant, tu _ronronnes _quand tu dors, pouffa Neliel.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir. Neliel rit carrément devant son air de poisson frit. Furieux, Grimmjow bondit sur elle, mais elle l'évita agilement et d'un _sonido_ rapide disparut dans le couloir ; il se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. Cependant ce fut elle qui lui tomba dessus au détour d'un couloir. Pour la seconde fois dans la journée, Grimmjow se retrouva par terre, avec sa Reine confortablement logée sur son estomac.

Il la défia du regard.

- Je ne ronronne pas.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle tenait ses poignets d'une main, posant l'autre sur son torse, et traçant sur ses pectoraux solides d'invisibles arabesques.

Grimmjow lutta contre _la chose_ qui lui montait dans la gorge, ses yeux azurs fixés sur les doigts délicats de Neliel. Elle soupira ; il n'était pas si facile à vaincre. Elle décida alors de mettre en pratique les conseils de Matsumoto, sa rivale au magazine bien connu du Seireitei.

Se penchant en avant, elle laissa sa lourde poitrine reposer sur celle de Grimmjow. N'ayant pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, elle devint rouge pivoine. Mais cela en valait la peine, décida-t-elle : les yeux de Grimmjow s'étaient agrandis de stupeur, puis ses joues rougirent légèrement, enfin un ronronnement puissant et sonore échappa à son contrôle.

Neliel sourit, ce qui rendit son visage rougissant encore plus adorable, et elle se pencha encore, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille ;

- Tu sais, Grimmjow, tu n'as pas besoin de me battre pour devenir Roi. Je suis une Reine, et non un Roi, la place est toujours libre, il suffit de la demander…

Grimmjow allait répliquer avec sa morgue habituelle, lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation de surprise, suivie d'un grand « paf ! » qui laissa supposer que la personne était très gracieusement tombée sur son postérieur.

Ils tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers le couloir de droite et découvrirent Tesla assis par terre, qui couvrait son nez ensanglanté de ses deux mains, une magnifique teinte écarlate sur ses joues.

- Ah, Tesla, justement je te voulais te faire mander ! s'exclama Neliel en lâchant Grimmjow, frappant dans ses mains avec un sourire enfantin.

Le geste plaqua ses bras contre ses seins, les pressant l'un contre l'autre. Les yeux de Tesla s'agrandirent, et lorsque Grimmjow, qui avait une vue imprenable sur la chose, lâcha un deuxième ronronnement encore plus fort que le premier, Tesla poussa un cri et s'enfuit en _sonidant_, le sang giclant entre ses doigts.

Neliel cligna les yeux d'incompréhension.

- Ben quoi ? Décidément, les petits jeunes…

Grimmjow se fichait de Tesla comme de son premier hollow, aussi profita-t-il de sa liberté momentanée pour enserrer la taille de Neliel et la plaquer contre lui, dévorant sans attendre davantage son cou.

Le prochain qui les dérangeait, il le poursuivrait jusqu'au bout du Hueco Mundo s'il le fallait ! Neliel émit un hoquet alors qu'il mordait la peau souple de son cou.

- Grimmjow…pas dans les couloirs…

Il passa sa langue féline et râpeuse sur sa gorge, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Elle retint son souffle.

Alors, du fin fond des couloirs, leur parvint en crescendo un son terrible, effrayant…

_Bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa bawa…_

Le Hueco Mundo entier dut entendre le hurlement de Dondochakka Bilstin et Pesche Guatiche lorsqu'ils se percutèrent de plein fouet à un croisement, celui-là même où la Reine Neliel et le sexta Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez faisaient preuve d'exhibitionnisme.

* * *

Le lieutenant Sasakibe s'inclina devant le commandant-chef, annonçant ;

- Les capitaines Unohana, Hallibel et Stark, Yamamoto-dono !

- hmm, qu'ils entrent, grogna le vieux shinigami.

Unohana entra et prit place devant lui, s'asseyant avec grâce. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire. Hallibel resta debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et Stark s'affala sur une chaise, à côté de Unohana.

- Bonjour, Yamamoto-sama, dit celle-ci.

- Bonjour, Retsu-chan. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Nous venons vous voir au sujet du lieutenant Cifer.

- Je vous écoute, grogna le vieux commandant.

Mais intérieurement, il pestait déjà. Il aurait dû faire exécuter tous ces anciens hollows, cela lui aurait évité bien des problèmes. Après tout, un hollow restait un hollow, même « purifié ».

- Le lieutenant Cifer a enfin laissé aller son bankai, grâce à Inoue Orihime, et nous avons été en mesure de le soigner. Cependant, il reste dans un état comateux sévère, et nous ignorons quand il se réveillera et s'il en aura la force.

- Très bien.

- Toutefois, des événements récents nous ont interpellés, les capitaines Hallibel, Stark et moi- même. Nous n'en avons informé personne. Le lieutenant Isane est celle qui s'est aperçue de la chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Quelqu'un a tenté d'assassiner Ulquiorra pendant son rétablissement, dit sombrement Hallibel, de la colère plein les yeux.

- Le lieutenant Isane a trouvé les machines débranchées et le tuyau du cathéter sectionné. Heureusement, cela faisait peu de temps, aussi Ulquiorra-san n'en a-t-il pas souffert, expliqua Unohana.

- Deux tentatives d'assassinat sur d'anciens arrancars, cela commence à faire beaucoup, remarqua Hallibel.

Yamamoto leva ses sourcils broussailleux.

- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Vous n'avez qu'à mieux veiller sur eux.

- Certainement, Yamamoto-sama, dit doucement Unohana, cependant je pense que nos shinigamis ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter le lieutenant Cifer.

- C'est pourquoi nous pensons qu'il serait temps d'accéder à la requête de Kurosaki Ichigo, conclut Hallibel.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils.

- Hors de question ! Il y a toujours eu 13 divisions à la Soul Society, nous n'auront pas une de moins ni une de plus !

- Je vous en prie, Yamamoto-sama, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Karakura est un cas à part qui nécessite vraiment une meilleure protection.

- Les Vizards et Kisuke peuvent s'en charger.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de donner à Kurosaki Ichigo le statut de capitaine, fit remarquer Hallibel. Nous pouvons accéder à sa demande tout en le mettant sous les ordres d'une division. Si vous le désirez, je veux bien m'en charger.

- Non, c'est non ! Allez, vous pouvez sortir, et j'oublierai cette hérésie.

Le regard d'Hallibel étincela de colère, mais ce fut Stark qui surprit tout le monde en se levant brusquement, frappant ses paumes sur le bureau. Il plongea son regard acier dans celui du vieux débris.

- Ecoutez, Yamamoto, vous pouvez traiter tous vos shinigamis comme des gamins et vous targuer d'avoir quelques milliers d'années d'expériences, mais ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec nous. Hallibel et moi-même sommes au moins aussi âgés que vous, si ce n'est plus ! Nous ne vous demandons pas la lune, que je sache ! Nous ne vous demandons pas de démolir la Soul Society et de la reconstruire _ex nihil_ ! Est-ce vraiment trop pour votre esprit de vieillard d'imaginer un poil de nouveauté ?

Yamamoto se leva, furieux.

- Assez, capitaine Coyote ! Vous oubliez votre rang !

- Justement ! Je suis le _Primera Espada_, Stark Coyote, et je n'admettrai pas qu'un vieux shnock bousille un élément aussi prometteur qu'Ulquiorra Cifer sous le prétexte fallacieux que le changement est une hérésie !

Outré, Yamamoto resta un moment silencieux, de la fumée sortant par ses oreilles. Unohana se leva alors avec un grand sourire.

- Allons, allons, messieurs, du calme voyons. Capitaine Stark, ne criez pas si fort malgré son âge _fort avancé_, Yamamoto-sama est extrêmement bien conservé et _toutes ses facultés_ sont excellent état, je puis vous l'assurer.

Elle adressa un sourire mielleux au vieux shinigami. Yamamoto ne pouvait évidemment l'accuser de rien, mais elle venait tout bonnement de le traiter de vieux gâteux.

- Bon. Expliquez-moi donc en quoi laisser une sous-division à Karakura serait stratégiquement bon ?

- Tout de suite, commandant, répondit aussitôt Hallibel. Tout d'abord, de part son statut particulier, Karakura est une ville qui nécessite la vigilance de plus d'un shinigami. Ensuite, Kurosaki Ichigo a émit le souhait de rester chez lui tant qu'il ne serait pas mort, or il est un trop bon élément pour qu'on lui confie le travail d'un shinigami banal. Concernant Ulquiorra Cifer, de nombreuses tensions pourraient être évitées si on l'éloignait des shinigamis. Ulquiorra Cifer n'est pas une personne qui aime avoir des contacts sociaux, c'est pourquoi le travail dans une division ne lui convient pas. De plus, il m'a spécifié préférer s'occuper des âmes perdues plutôt que de paperasse et de shinigamis qui, de toutes façon, ne sont pas prêts à accepter un ancien arrancar dans leur rangs.

Yamamoto poussa un soupir agacé.

- Pourtant, vous, capitaine Hallibel, et vous, capitaine Stark, avez la confiance de vos divisions et l'estime de vos collègues. Pourquoi n'en est-ce pas de même avec le lieutenant Cifer ?

- La raison est simple, répondit Stark. Pour ma part, je ressemble bien plus à un humain qu'à un arrancar. Les shinigamis avaient des difficultés à me voir en tant qu'arrancar. En plus, Kyouraku-san m'a accueilli chaleureusement. Pour Hallibel, son caractère en impose tout de suite et elle a fait ses preuves. Et puis, une belle femme qui manie l'eau parait beaucoup moins monstrueuse qu'un hollow aux pouvoirs aussi sombres que ceux d'Ulquiorra.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, commandant, que ma _fracción_ a subi elle aussi des persécutions pendant un temps ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, ça faisait du grabuge.

- Leur force est qu'elles étaient trois, insista Unohana. La force d'Ulquiorra-san est Orihime-chan, or elle vit dans le monde réel. Je pense, commandant, que si vous n'éloignez pas Ulquiorra-san du commun des shinigamis, vous n'obtiendrez de lui qu'une machine qui finira soit par se rompre, soit par se retourner contre son créateur.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hallibel.

- Capitaine Hallibel, vous m'aviez pourtant dit que cet arrancar n'était plus loyal envers Aizen ?

Hallibel se retint de hurler de frustration. La tête dure comme du bois de Yamamoto refusait de sortir de la logique hollow-tradition-aizen. Il ne pouvait pas penser autrement, alors que le problème avait de multiples dimensions ! Patiemment, elle expliqua ;

- Ulquiorra Cifer était réputé pour son obéissance, et beaucoup de l'Espada pensaient que cela n'allait pas plus loin. Pourtant il avait développé sa deuxième forme libérée et l'avait cachée à Aizen. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec lui, mais je suis certaine que, tout comme Barragan, Grimmjow et d'autres, Ulquiorra attendait l'occasion pour se libérer d'Aizen, même s'il dit le respecter. En tout cas, le problème n'est pas Aizen, ici. Le problème est que la loyauté d'Ulquiorra n'est pas envers la Soul Society, mais envers les âmes perdues et Inoue Orihime. Enlevez-lui cela, et il finira par trouver son existence sans but et sans utilité, et finira par vouloir s'en débarrasser. Ou en cédant lui-même, ou en abattant ce qui le retient. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez que cela arrive.

- Bravo. Alors nous avons pour lieutenant un potentiel traître qui ne jure allégeance qu'à une humaine aux pouvoirs instables ? J'applaudis !

Hallibel pâlit. Elle espérait avoir fait comprendre à Yamamoto la situation, au lieu de quoi, enfermé dans sa logique dépassée, il venait maintenant de considérer Ulquiorra comme un danger. Elle venait peut-être de signer son arrêt de mort !

A cet instant, Unohana dit doucement ;

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que ce serait une excellente opportunité pour réaliser votre idée, Yamamoto-sama ?

- Pardon ? Quelle idée ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Il y a de ça cent ans, vous déploriez que l'enseignement des shinigamis fût si théorique. Vous disiez que vous aviez tout appris sur le terrain, et que les jeunes devaient en faire de même. Vous trouviez les sorties insuffisantes, autant en nombre qu'en résultat. Ne serait-ce pas l'occasion rêvée ? Si Ichigo-kun tenait une sous-division dans le monde réel, nous pourrions être en mesure d'y envoyer très régulièrement nos élèves. Et vous savez combien, d'après les rapports, le lieutenant Cifer est un excellent instructeur. Sachant qu'il prend son travail très à cœur, ne croyez-vous pas que cela serait une réussite ?

Pendant tout son discours, Yamamoto s'était lissé la barbe, les yeux brillants perdus dans le passé. Unohana avait visé juste en remuant les souvenirs du vieillard et les regrets de choses non accomplies. A vrai-dire, Yamamoto avait toujours rêvé d'aller à l'Académie, mais comme il l'avait fondée lui-même il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'y penser souvent et de proposer des réformes pédagogiques à la chambre des 46. La plupart du temps, celle-ci refusait, mais cette fois-ci…Yamamoto avait les plein pouvoirs ! La chambre des 46 n'était plus là !

Avec un sourire paternel, le vieillard se redressa ;

- Oui, oui, quelle bonne idée, Retsu-chan ! Je ne pensais plus à cela. Bien, je vais mettre en place un nouveau programme pédagogique ! Dès à présent, Kurosaki Ichigo en sera le responsable, et Kuchiki Rukia le secondera. Quant au lieutenant Cifer, je le destitue de sa fonction de lieutenant et lui confie celle d'instructeur. Vous préviendrez son capitaine, qu'il fasse le nécessaire. Vous pouvez aller.

Les trois capitaines s'inclinèrent en le remerciant, et sortirent. Hallibel eut un regard de côté sur la sereine Unohana, qui marchait tranquillement entre Stark et elle.

Vraiment…cette femme était terrifiante !

* * *

- _Ano_…excusez-moi, Isane-san ?

Isane se retourna. Elle venait tout juste de vérifier pour la énième fois de la journée les moniteurs, les poches de sang et de nutriments et les cathéters du lieutenant Cifer. C'était vraiment stressant et fatiguant ; personne, dans la quatrième division, ne voulait s'occuper d'Ulquiorra, à part le capitaine, Hanatarou et elle-même : ils l'avaient vu arriver, avec ses ailes, sa fourrure, ses cornes, ses griffes, sa queue et son _reiatsu_ terrifiant, et tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée de s'en approcher.

Isane ne pouvait pas les y forcer, car sous l'emprise du stress et de la peur ils feraient mal leur travail. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle vit Orihime dans l'encadrement de la porte, toute timide, un sac caché derrière elle.

- Bonjour, Orihime-chan, comment allez-vous ? Entrez, je vous prie !

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je vérifie que tout va bien, sourit Isane.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle vérifiait que personne n'attentait à nouveau à la vie du lieutenant Cifer. Elle s'inquiéterait trop…

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Je veux dire…je n'ai rien à faire et…je me disais…

- C'est gentil à toi, Orihime. Nous manquons justement de personnel, et ce serait bien si tu pouvais lui servir de garde-malade.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Orihime, ravie.

Elle entra dans la pièce, posant son sac au pied du mur. Isane passa une main dans ses courts cheveux gris et soupira, réfléchissant.

- Voyons…oui, il doit nous rester un lit. Je vais le faire transférer ici, comme ça tu pourras dormir sur place.

Orihime rougit. Comment le lieutenant avait-elle deviné qu'elle avait ses affaires de toilette et de rechange dans son sac ?

- Je peux ?

- C'est même mieux. Comme il est dans le coma, nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand il nous perçoit ou non. C'est donc mieux s'il sent une présence familière auprès de lui à n'importe quel instant.

Et voilà, se dit Isane avec satisfaction. De cette manière, plus de tentatives d'assassinat possible. Nul n'oserait faire quoi que ce soit en présence de l'humaine aux pouvoirs divins ! Elle expliqua rapidement à Orihime tout ce qu'elle devrait faire ; Orihime avait toujours été une fille intelligente –sauf en ce concernait Ichigo, bien sûr-, et elle assimila tout très facilement.

Orihime s'installa tranquillement dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra. Elle plaça ses affaires de toilettes sur le lavabo dans les WC (il n'y avait pas de salle de bain, constata t-elle, il fallait aller au bout du couloir), ses vêtements sur sa table de nuit et le sac sous le lit. Elle avait ramené aussi tous ses cours afin de réviser ses examens.

Une douce routine s'instaura alors. Tous les jours, Orihime veillait sur Ulquiorra, ne sortant que rarement, changeant les poches de nutriments et les cathéters, vérifiant que les machines marchaient bien, qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas de fièvre ni de symptômes de désintégration (cela pouvait arriver dans son cas). Elle lui parlait gentiment, le touchait un peu aussi, la main, le visage, les cheveux, mais pas plus. C'était Hanatarou qui était chargé de le laver, et à vrai dire elle préférait que ce soit ainsi, car rien que l'idée de se retrouver avec un Ulquiorra nu la faisait rougir.

Orihime était assise sur une chaise, au chevet d'Ulquiorra, plongée dans ses révisions. De temps à autre, elle levait le regard et contemplait son visage pâle. Ses yeux fermés. Ses lèvres noire et blanche –curieusement, il avait gardé cette particularité, alors que ses larmiers avaient disparu. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tout désordonnés. Orihime sourit tristement ; que ne donnerait-elle pas pour qu'il se réveille ! Doucement, elle tendit la main et réordonna gentiment les mèches noires, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau d'albâtre.

Quand s'était-elle mise à l'aimer ainsi ? Pourquoi lui, qui l'avait fait tant souffrir ? Ses amis la prendraient pour une masochiste s'ils savaient…

Son premier petit ami avait été un camarade de sa nouvelle classe au lycée, un an après la victoire contre Aizen, quand elle avait achevé d'enterrer ses sentiments amoureux envers Ichigo et qu'elle avait doucement rejeté Uryû. Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant tout le lycée, et avaient rompu ensuite, car il devait partir étudier à l'étranger, cependant ils étaient restés bons amis et correspondaient régulièrement par mail. C'était un garçon gentil et enjoué, très intelligent.

Le suivant avait été un étudiant de son université, au caractère enflammé et protecteur très semblable à celui d'Ichigo, et en y repensant c'était peut-être bien pour cela qu'elle l'avait aimé. Mais à son grand désarroi, Orihime s'était alors aperçue que ce genre de personnalité l'étouffait, et elle avait fini par rompre. Très amoureux d'elle, son petit ami n'avait pas compris sa décision, et avait refusé de rester ami avec elle. Elle l'aimait encore et regrettait de n'avoir pu garder son amitié.

Le troisième et dernier était quelqu'un de plus sérieux, mais il s'était avéré être assez ennuyeux et plus intéressé par son travail que par elle-même. Ils étaient restés toutefois en de bons termes.

Mais Ulquiorra…c'était autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela envers un seul de ses amours. D'abord, il la frappait comme étant un homme particulièrement _beau, _pensée qui ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit il y a de ça quatre ans. Elle s'était ensuite dite qu'il serait très ennuyeux, étant d'un naturel calme et silencieux, mais elle ne ressentit pas du tout cela, au contraire ; en sa présence, Ulquiorra parlait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et même lorsqu'il était silencieux elle se sentait plus reposée qu'autre chose. Mis à part le fait qu'une certaine tension restait entre eux à cause de l'_incident_…

Elle ressentait aussi le besoin excessif de le câliner et de le protéger, ce que Tatsuki avait qualifié comme étant un fort complexe maternel, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était le cas, car elle le désirait également. Son sentiment dominant était le besoin impératif de s'assurer qu'il était heureux, de le rendre heureux, d'essayer de faire naître un sourire sur son visage si mélancolique.

Et n'était-ce pas la chose la plus importante au monde ? Rendre l'être aimé heureux ?

* * *

Pfiouh...ce chapitre m'a fatiguée. Il n'était pas facile à écrire et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, même si c'était voulu (le titre du chapitre étant _**the sloth**_, _l'acédie _ou _paresse spirituelle_...).

En tout cas, un gros merci à **MissBleach, Iliena, MamZilois, Mayuu, Hanalia, Ulquiorra-lover, ringo-chii, Zorgy, Eldar-Melda, Yamashita no Misa **et** Himano. **Je vous aime ! J'ai été vraiment très touchée par vos reviews et je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre vous ait tant plu (même si celui-ci est nettement moins bon...) ! Rassurez-vous : vous voyez, Ulquiorra n'est pas mort ! Sincèrement, je n'aurai pas pu le faire mourir une deuxième fois, si j'écris c'est justement pour tenter de soigner mon petit coeur brisé, snif, snif!

Ulquiorra : tu as des sentiments pour moi, femme ?

Waca : en quelques sortes. Disons que t'es un perso vraiment touchant, je trouve. Et je trouve que tu mériterais vraiment de finir avec Orihime. Elle deviendrait moins bête et toi tu trouverais le bonheur. Vraiment, je souhaite de tout coeur que Kubo-sama te fasse revenir...

Ulquiorra : ...

Waca : allez, un bisous à tous ! Et à bientôt, j'espère !


	7. Chapitre 6 : the Wrath

**The Heart**

**Disclaimer :** si Bleach m'appartenait...blablabla.

**Warnings : **SPOILERS ! Chapitre 354 et plus. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, BWOUAHAHAHAHA! DON KANONJI! Qu'est-ce que j'ai rigolé!

**Blabla de l'auteur mais qu'il faut lire alors lisez, hop :**

Alors, je vais faire vite : je pars demain matin en stage pour quatre semaines et je n'aurai pas accès à internet. Du coup je me suis dite : _merde! Je peux pas laisser mes lecteurs comme ça ! Déjà que j'avais du retard à cause des derniers trucs casse-bonbons de fin d'année! _J'ai donc fini en catastrophe ce chapitre et le poste maintenant, dans la foulée...j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Mais j'avoue qu'il est assez...décousu.

Un gros bisou à chacun d'entre vous qui avez reviewé, ça m'a fait extrèmement plaisir, merci merci (j'espère qu'à mon retour j'aurais une montagne de reviews dans ma boîte aux lettres... :) )! Pour répondre à certains d'entre vous, le **rating** va très certainement changer au prochain chapitre! Mais ce ne sera pas du hard, donc ne bavez pas trop!

Je voudrais aussi remercier **Gabrielmanga** pour ses précieux conseils. Merci énormément! (vous autres, vous pouvez la remercier aussi, vous n'auriez pas eu de changements de rating de prévu sans elle, héhéhé!).

Je promets de vous répondre à tous (surtout vous deux, **Yamashita no Misa **et** Gabrielmanga** ! J'ai bien reçu vos MP) dès que j'aurai le temps...Et internet.

Allez hop, on with the story.

**Chapitre 6 : The Wrath**

- Salut, Inoue ! s'écria une voix enjouée en entrant comme un bourrin dans la chambre.

Orihime sursauta et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Elle se leva pour l'accueillir, mais s'arrêta dans son élan : une haute stature, derrière Ichigo, jetait son ombre menaçante sur elle. Une haute stature dotée d'une tignasse d'un bleu électrique.

- Grimmjow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Grimmjow avait beau s'être adouci, et même être particulièrement serviable envers elle, Orihime se sentait toujours un peu nerveuse en sa présence, peut-être parce qu'il avait essayé de l'étrangler et que ce souvenir s'était inscrit dans sa mémoire corporelle.

- Neliel m'a envoyé prendre des nouvelles du cuatro. J'me demande pourquoi ça l'intéresse, elle le connaît même pas, de toute façon.

- Quel manque de cœur, vraiment ! renifla Ichigo.

- J'te f'rai remarquer que je suis un hollow, et que _ça, _-il montra son trou- c'est la preuve que j'ai plus de cœur, shinigami !

- Non, c'est pas là qu'est le cœur, mon cher, je t'apprendrai que le coeur se situe ici, dans la poitrine, pas dans l'estomac. A moins que chez toi, les intestins fassent office de cœur ! ricana Ichigo.

- Enfoiré ! Cette fois-ci je vais t'écharper ! beugla Grimmjow, se jetant sur Ichigo.

Orihime frappa dans ses mains, les arrêtant net comme dans un jeu d'_un-deux-trois-soleil !_

- Pas de bagarre ici. Ulquiorra a besoin de calme. Si vous voulez faire les idiots, faites-le dehors !

- Ouah, elle apprend d'Unohana dis donc, souffla Grimmjow dans l'oreille d'Ichigo.

Matés, les deux mâles allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit d'Orihime en silence. Orihime jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le moniteur : sur l'écran, le signal du cœur d'Ulquiorra restait régulier, accompagné du « bip bip bip » auquel elle s'était habituée. Aucun changement. Elle en ressentit un peu de déception : la moindre petite variation aurait signifié qu'Ulquiorra les avait entendus…mais rien. Cela faisait déjà trois bonnes semaines. Orihime avait passé quelques jours tendus dans le monde réel, pour passer ses examens, puis elle était revenue. Régulièrement, un shinigami lui rapportait son courrier, parmi lequel elle trouvait les photocopies de ses cours qu'une amie lui faisait consciencieusement à chaque cour manqué. Orihime les étudiait pendant la journée, ne sortant presque jamais de la chambre. De temps en temps Rukia venait, et avec Hanatarou ils déplaçaient Ulquiorra et le mettaient dans une chaise roulante pour lui faire prendre l'air.

Mais Orihime commençait à trouver le temps long, et elle avait peur qu'Unohana finisse par la renvoyer chez elle.

- Alors, Kurosaki-kun, tout se passe bien chez nous ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Ouais ! Avec Rukia on est en train d'installer le truc machin que veut le vieux, là.

- Je suis sûr que la poulette a tout compris de c'que tu viens de dire, shinigami !

- J'te merde ! Et elle n'est pas une poulette !

- _Ano_…sincèrement, Kurosaki-kun, je n'ai pas compris…

- Oh, désolé ! En fait, le vieux veut qu'on installe un bidule où on pourrait accueillir une classe d'élèves pendant une à deux semaines, pour leur enseigner le boulot de shinigami, quoi.

- Je croyais qu't'étais un élève, fit Grimmjow, haussant un sourcil bleu.

- Ils m'ont fait passer les tests et c'est bon. Mais j'ai toujours des cours de kido avec Rukia.

- Ben ils sont pas difficiles, dis donc, ricana Grimmjow.

Paf ! Ichigo lui balança un oreiller dans la figure.

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! s'écria Orihime. Ulquiorra a besoin de calme !

- Tu parles ! J'ai vu de tes de shinigamis à la con qui faisaient exprès du bruit en passant dans le couloir, fit Grimmjow, qui tenait Ichigo par les cheveux.

Ichigo faisait « ouille ouille ouille » en tentant de faire lâcher prise aux grandes mains de Grimmjow. Orihime se figea et regarda Grimmjow dans les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- T'as pas remarqué, poulette, que personne peut piffer Ulquiqui ici ?

Orihime était tellement mortifiée qu'elle ne releva même pas le surnom idiot.

- Ne dis pas ça, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra a sauvé sa division et celle de Rangiku-san !

- Ouais, ben t'as pas remarqué qu'ils ont tous les j'tons ? J'les comprends va, des p'tits minables comme eux, c'est normal qu'ils aient mouillé leur pagne en voyant sa deuxième forme !

Une étrange colère se mit à bouillir dans l'estomac noué d'Orihime. Grimmjow était lunatique ; parfois il lui cachait des choses pour ne pas la blesser, et parfois au contraire il déballait tout. Elle se leva brusquement.

- Comment peux-tu les traiter de minables ? Est-ce que tu as seulement vu la deuxième forme d'Ulquiorra ? Comment peux-tu les juger, Grimmjow ? Bien sûr que c'est facile pour toi ! Des êtres monstrueux, tu en vois tous les jours ! Il ne te vient même pas à l'esprit que toi aussi, tu es une créature monstrueuse !

Grimmjow eut un hoquet de stupeur, et quelque chose comme de la peine obscurcit ses yeux azurs. Stupéfait par la voix venimeuse d'Orihime, Ichigo se leva pour la calmer, car elle ne se rendait compte ni de ce qu'elle disait, ni du _crescendo_ que prenait sa voix.

- Inoue ! Tu…

Elle ne les écoutait plus. Tout à coup, quelque chose se déclencha en elle, une blessure s'était rouverte, purulente ; toute la peur et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenties au Hueco Mundo et qu'elle avait si bravement enfouies dans les tréfonds de son cœur avaient rejailli à la surface, et s'emparaient d'elle sous la forme d'une colère indomptable.

* * *

On frappa à la porte et Isane posa ses dossiers, levant les yeux.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Kira entra.

- Bonjour, Isane-san.

- Kira-kun, bonjour, sourit Isane en se levant. Que puis-je pour toi ? Tiens, assis-toi, je vais faire du thé !

- Merci, rougit Kira.

Il s'assit alors qu'Isane s'affairait. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant ; depuis qu'Ulquiorra était hospitalisé, Kira se faisait un devoir de passer voir son lieutenant tous les trois jours, et rendait visite à Isane, renouant avec elle des liens qui s'étaient affaiblis lorsqu'il avait quitté la quatrième division, il y avait de ça une quinzaine d'années. Ils prenaient le thé ensemble et discutaient du passé, quand Isane était encore son sempai.

- Tu sais qu'Ulquiorra-san n'est plus à ta charge, maintenant, mais à celle d'Ichigo-kun ? Il n'est plus ton lieutenant, pourquoi continues-tu de venir ? lui demanda Isane.

- Eh bien…sans lui, toute ma division aurait été piégée dans le château. Et sincèrement, il était un excellent lieutenant. Son état m'inquiète donc.

- Il est vrai que s'il dépasse un mois de coma, il est à craindre qu'il n'y reste pendant une très longue durée, peut-être même des années, soupira Isane. Pauvre Ulquiorra-san, il n'a pas eu de chance.

Ils restèrent un instant un silence, sirotant leur thé, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, puis Kira releva la tête, considérant de son œil visible la jeune femme devant lui.

- _Eto_…Isane-san, que dirais-tu de venir dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- Dîner ? Avec toi ? répéta Isane, surprise.

Kira détourna le regard, gêné. Mais Isane devint rouge pivoine et s'exclama ;

- Ah euh mais mais avec plaisir ! Rah, Kira-kun, ne me prend pas par surprise comme ça !

Il sourit et allait préciser sa pensée lorsqu'ils entendirent tous deux quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru entendre.

La voix d'Orihime. Forte, furieuse. Qui _criait_ dans l'_hôpital_, _criait dans_ _la chambre d'Ulquiorra_. Orihime, la douce et timide _Orihime_, criait !

Isane se leva d'un bond et courut dans le couloir, suivie de Kira. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils distinguèrent le sens des cris d'Orihime et purent entendre Ichigo qui essayait de la calmer, entrecoupé par les protestations furieuses de Grimmjow. Et ils entendirent quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru entendre dans la bouche d'Orihime.

- TU NE SAIS MEME PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ! TU N'AS JAMAIS VU LA DEUXIEME FORME D'ULQUIORRA ! SINON, TOI AUSSI TU AURAIS PEUR DE CE MONSTRE !

Isane ouvrit brutalement la porte, les faisant taire immédiatement.

- Orihime-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Crier dans…mon Dieu !

Horrifiée, Isane gardait les yeux fixés sur le moniteur, figée sur place, incapable de réagir. Comme les trois occupants de la chambre criaient, ils n'avaient pas entendu le changement dans le « bip bip bip » du moniteur, et à présent que le silence était revenu, on n'entendait plus que cela : le bip affolé, bien trop rapide, trébuchant, irrégulier. Sur l'écran, les pics faisaient n'importe quoi : Ulquiorra était en détresse cardiaque, et personne ne s'en était aperçu !

Le premier à réagir fut Kira, qui se rua sur son lieutenant, tira les draps, défit la chemise d'hôpital et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, envoyant une décharge de reiatsu.

Un instant, un instant seulement, les pics et les bips semblèrent se calmer, puis ils reprirent leur course folle. Kira se tourna vers Isane ;

- Isane ! Va vite chercher le capitaine Unohana !

Elle n'en eut pas le temps ; Unohana apparut soudainement derrière eux ; comment avait-elle sentit la chose, cela restait un mystère, mais elle rentra comme une tornade dans la pièce, chassa tout le monde dehors et se pencha sur Ulquiorra, pour poser ses mains sur sa poitrine et forcer son reiatsu dans son cœur.

- Calmez-vous, Ulquiorra-san. Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, disait-elle d'une voix ferme et pourtant si douce.

Rien ni personne ne lui résistait, et Ulquiorra ne fit pas entorse à la règle.

* * *

Dans le couloir, tous les cinq attendaient. Grimmjow allait et venait, Kira, appuyé contre le mur, se mordait la lèvre, Isane fixait Orihime d'un regard déçu et empli de reproches, Ichigo était assis par terre, désolé et comme assommé. Orihime était la plus mortifiée de tous. Elle se tenait un bras, appuyée contre le mur, ses yeux emplis de larmes fixés au sol. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris, pourquoi une telle colère s'était emparée d'elle, et pourquoi elle l'avait dirigée contre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Le pauvre Grimmjow n'avait pas mérité qu'elle lui crie dessus, et le malheureux Ulquiorra n'avait certainement pas mérité non plus d'être traité de monstre.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'une détresse cardiaque s'était déclenchée ? A cause d'elle ? Parce qu'elle l'avait trahi ?

Comment avait-elle pu dire ça de la personne qu'elle aimait, comment ?

_Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment…tu lui en veux encore d'avoir tué Kurosaki-kun sous tes yeux…_

_Non !_

Elle sursauta et serra plus fort son bras. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle lui avait pardonné, n'est-ce-pas ? Il avait agi sous les ordres d'Aizen…ce n'était pas comme si il avait véritablement _attendu_ qu'elle arrive pour tuer Kurosaki-kun, n'est-ce-pas ?

Alors, _pourquoi _?

La porte s'ouvrit et Unohana sortit, le visage sombre.

- Il va bien, dit-elle aussitôt, devançant toute question. Mais je ne veux voir plus personne dans sa chambre à part moi-même, Isane ou Hanatarou. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Mais…protesta faiblement Orihime.

- Et surtout toi, Orihime ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je t'ai entendue crier en arrivant ! Tu es celle à qui il a accordé sa confiance, et tu te permets de dire des choses pareilles ? J'ai eu un mal fou à le calmer ! Je ne veux pas que tu le revoies avant son réveil, Isane va te rendre tes affaires et tu vas retourner dans le Monde Réel immédiatement ! Ichigo-kun, Grimmjow-san, vous pourrez revenir dans quelques jours si vous le souhaitez, mais à condition de garder votre calme, à moins que ce ne soit trop dur pour vos esprits immatures ?

Orihime recula, tremblante. Des sanglots montaient dans sa gorge, et elle n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Ichigo fit un geste vers elle, pour tenter de la consoler, mais elle tourna les talons et partit en courant.

* * *

Une semaine passa, sans changement notable : Ulquiorra était toujours dans le coma. Orihime était retournée dans le Monde Réel, mais son humeur était triste et la culpabilité la dévorait ; elle s'était confiée à Tatsuki, et celle-ci l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu, tout en lui enjoignant d'aller en parler avec Ulquiorra le plus tôt possible. Tatsuki pensait que le mieux, pour que les doutes d'Orihime s'effacent, était qu'Ulquiorra lui explique ce qui s'était véritablement passé cette nuit-là, sur le Dôme ; ainsi, cette pensée terrible, « _il m'a attendue pour tuer Kurosaki-kun », _cesserait de la hanter.

Au bout de quelques jours, Unohana autorisa Ichigo et Grimmjow à visiter Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, qui empoisonnait la vie d'Ichigo en le suivant partout dans le monde réel (non, Grimmjow, j'ai un job à mettre en place, moi, je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec toi !), était curieusement fâché avec Orihime. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, soit il l'ignorait, soit il lui lançait des piques. Ichigo s'était alors aperçu avec désolation que ce qu'avait dit Orihime à propos des hollows avait bel et bien blessé le sexta.

Un jour qu'ils retournaient à la Soul Society rendre visite à Ulquiorra, il essaya de lui en parler, mais Grimmjow se drapait dans sa fierté et restait plus buté que lui-même –un exploit.

- Mais tu ne vas pas rester éternellement fâché avec elle, tout de même, jeta Ichigo, fin énervé.

- Elle n'a qu'à s'excuser, gronda Grimmjow.

- Elle l'a déjà fait trois fois ! Combien de fois devra t-elle le faire pour que tu sois satisfait ?

- Qu'elle rampe par terre et peut-être que je commencerais à considérer l'incident clos, siffla l'Arrancar.

- Grimmjow, commença Ichigo.

- Ah, la ferme ! Tu fais chier, shinigami ! jappa Grimmjow, ouvrant d'un geste sec la porte.

Les deux « amis » se figèrent sur place.

Hanatarou était debout auprès d'Ulquiorra toujours endormi, et le déshabillait en lui parlant avec gentillesse.

- Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, shinigami ? aboya Grimmjow.

Hanatarou poussa un cri de surprise et bondit en l'air, avant de se retourner une main sur son cœur palpitant, protestant ;

- Grimmjow-san ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Je t'ai demandé c'que tu foutais ?

- Du calme, Grimmjow, soupira Ichigo. Tu allais changer Ulquiorra, Hanatarou ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Ah merci, Ichigo-san ! En fait je dois le laver aujourd'hui, mais curieusement personne ne veut jamais s'approcher d'Ulquiorra-san, alors je dois le faire tout seul. Mais il est un peu lourd pour moi, alors…

- Tu vas le _laver_ ? répéta Grimmjow en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- Ben, c'est normal, le rabroua Ichigo. On s'occupe toujours des personnes dans le coma.

- Mais le _laver_ ?

- Eh bien, tu vas pas laisser plusieurs semaines quelqu'un au lit comme ça, sans lui changer de vêtements ni le laver !

- Mais…j'me lave pas, moi ! Alors pourquoi le Cuatro se laverait, hein ?

Ichigo le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu te laves pas ? Jamais jamais ?

- T'as déjà vu de l'eau au Hueco Mundo, bouffon ? attaqua Grimmjow, piqué.

- Ichigo-san, pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plait ? demanda Hanatarou d'une petite voix.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hanatarou, qui sursauta devant leur brusquerie synchronisée.

- Ouais, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? fit le rouquin.

- Si vous pouviez le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, se serait très bien. Il est trop lourd pour moi.

Grimmjow lança un bref regard sur le ventre découvert d'Ulquiorra : ses côtes ressortaient visiblement. Il ne devait pas être bien lourd. Un quarantaine de kilos tout au plus, voire moins. Ichigo s'avança, mais Grimmjow l'arrêta d'une main, grognant ;

- Laisse. J'vais le faire.

- Oh, merci Grimmjow-san ! C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour Ulquiorra-san ! fit Hanatarou avec un grand sourire idiot digne d 'Orihime.

Ah, donc la poulette n'était pas la seule habitante du lala-land, se dit l'Arrancar en grognant pour la forme ;

- J'm'inquiète pas pour lui ! Et j'suis pas gentil !

Hanatarou se pencha sur le malade et tira doucement sur la tunique blanche d'hôpital. D'une main experte, il souleva légèrement le corps d'Ulquiorra pour achever de le débarrasser du vêtement, qu'il jeta dans le panier à linge sale.

- Mais ! Il est à poil sous ce truc ! C'est dégueulasse ! clama Grimmjow, s'attirant l'attention des petites infirmières qui passaient dans le couloir.

Ichigo pesta contre le bruyant Arrancar et se mit en travers de la porte pour empêcher les jeunes shinigamies de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il doutait qu'Ulquiorra eût apprécié.

- Grimmjow-san, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas autant de bruit, vous allez le stresser, répondit d'une voix tranquille Hanatarou.

D'un geste doux, il enveloppa Ulquiorra dans une grande serviette blanche, et ceci étant fait, il détacha les tuyaux de l'intraveineuse.

- Voilà, pourriez-vous le prendre, Grimmjow-san s'il vous plait ?

- Ouais, ouais, grommela Grimmjow, se penchant avec hésitation sur l'ex Cuatro Espada.

C'était assez étrange de pouvoir toucher son ancien supérieur comme s'il n'avait été qu'une poupée. Il le souleva avec précaution, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, et suivit Hanatarou dans le couloir. Comme il l'avait pressenti, le malade était bien léger pour sa taille. La tête d'Ulquiorra vint doucement reposer sur la poitrine de Grimmjow. Les yeux du Cuatro étaient toujours fermés, donnant une expression paisible à son visage, et Grimmjow sentit monter en lui un de ces maudits ronronnements, qu'il essaya aussitôt de réprimer de toutes ses forces.

- Le pauvre, ricana alors Ichigo à côté de lui, avoir le nez en plein dans ta jaquette alors que tu te laves jamais, ça doit pas être bien agréable !

- Mais ! suffoqua Grimmjow, outré. Mais ! Je t'emmerde, shinigami !

- Voici la salle de bain, annonça Hanatarou.

Ichigo referma la porte derrière eux. Hanatarou faisait couler l'eau du bain, vérifiant qu'elle n'était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, et Grimmjow déposa Ulquiorra sur la table prévue à cet effet.

_**

* * *

**_

- Bonjour, Ulquiorra-san !

_Il connaît cette voix aiguë et pourtant masculine. D'après la hauteur, c'est quelqu'un de petite taille ; ce doit être ce petit gars de la quatrième division, quel est son nom, déjà ? Hanatarou. Oui, c'est cela –Hanatarou._

_Des pas feutrés se rapprochent de lui. La voix de Hanatarou aussi._

_**- Aujourd'hui, vous allez prendre un bain, Ulquiorra-san. Vous allez voir, ça va vous faire du bien. Vous devez être fatigué d'être toujours dans ce lit.**_

_Un pianotement, le « bip bip » des touches du moniteur…une main douce qui se glisse sous le vêtement et retire les senseurs. La voix d'Hanatarou est calme et rassurante._

_**- Là, je vous enlève tous ces trucs casse-pieds. Je vais devoir vous déshabiller aussi. Vous m'en donnez la permission, Ulquiorra-san ? **_

_Ce touché réveille quelque chose d'ancien, d'enfoui profondément dans son être. Il avait déjà ressenti cela avec le capitaine Unohana et son lieutenant Isane. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_Les mains de Hanatarou savent ce qu'elles font. Elles sont douces et fermes à la fois, le manient avec précaution et en même temps avec un savoir certain. Curieusement, il se sent en sécurité avec elles. Et il sent cette sensation, tout au fond de lui, qui soulève un vieux souvenir, qu'il n'arrive pas à saisir encore._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Un claquement de porte brusque perturbe le cours de ses pensées, coupe la voix qui le berçait, arrachant un cri de surprise à Hanatarou, et une autre voix, rude, légèrement râpeuse, éclate dans l'espace._

_**- Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, shinigami ?**_

_Grimmjow. Sans aucune erreur possible._

_**- Grimmjow-san ! Vous m'avez fait peur !**_

_**- Je t'ai demandé c'que tu foutais ? **_

_Le ton du sexta est presque agressif._

_**- Du calme, Grimmjow… Tu allais changer Ulquiorra, Hanatarou ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?**_

_Ah, non, pas lui ! Pourquoi Kurosaki Ichigo s'obstine t-il à lui rendre visite ? Il n'a pas besoin de son aide, non, vraiment pas. Que cet insupportable déchet ne s'avise pas de le toucher, sinon…_

_**- Ah merci, Ichigo-san ! En fait je dois le laver aujourd'hui, mais curieusement personne ne veut jamais s'approcher d'Ulquiorra-san, alors je dois le faire tout seul. Mais il est un peu lourd pour moi, alors…**_

_Non, non, non ! Pas Kurosaki !_

_**- Tu vas le **_**laver**_** ?**_

_Le dégoût dans la voix de Grimmjow est si évident, qu'il a envie de lui renvoyer une remarque acide, mais sa langue et sa bouche ne lui obéissent pas. Comme c'est frustrant, d'être réduit au silence !_

_**- Ben, c'est normal, on s'occupe toujours des personnes dans le coma.**_

_**- Mais le **_**laver**_** ?**_

_Grimmjow, rassure-moi…tu connais la définition de ce mot, au moins ? _

_Ou tu es trop stupide pour ça ? Tu as besoin d'un dictionnaire ?_

_**- Eh bien, tu vas pas laisser plusieurs semaines quelqu'un au lit comme ça, sans lui changer de vêtements ni le laver !**_

_**- Mais…j'me lave pas, moi ! Alors pourquoi le Cuatro se laverait, hein ?**_

_**- Tu te laves pas ? Jamais jamais ?**_

_Les Arrancars n'ont pas besoin de se laver, déchet. _

_Ils sont déjà morts, ils n'ont pas d'odeur. Seul leur sang a une odeur._

_Mais bien sûr…je ne suis plus un Arrancar…_

_**- T'as déjà vu de l'eau au Hueco Mundo, bouffon ?**_

_Ha ! Grimmjow marque un point, pour une fois. Prends-toi ça, Kurosaki Ichigo !_

…_rester seul avec soi-même rend fou. Voilà que je réagis comme un déchet maintenant…_

_En plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit exact. Il me semble qu'Ashido avait réussi à se procurer de l'eau, lui…je me demande comment il a fait ?_

_**- Ichigo-san, pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plait ?**_

_**- Ouais, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? **_

_**- Si vous pouviez le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, se serait très bien. Il est trop lourd pour moi.**_

_Non, pitié, pitié. Pas Kurosaki Ichigo !_

_**- Laisse. J'vais le faire.**_

_**- Oh, merci Grimmjow-san ! C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour Ulquiorra-san !**_

_**- J'm'inquiète pas pour lui ! Et j'suis pas gentil ! **_

_Encore heureux, où irait-on, si l'Espada représentant la folie devenait un petit chaton ?_

_Ceci dit, je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que Kurosaki._

_On tire doucement sur son vêtement. Les mains expertes d'Hanatarou le manient avec gentillesse, et achèvent de le déshabiller. Cela lui est bien égal. Il n'y a vraiment que les humains pour s'inquiéter d'une chose aussi vaine que la pudeur._

_**- Mais ! Il est à poil sous ce truc ! C'est dégueulasse !**_

_Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, sexta._

_**- Grimmjow-san, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas autant de bruit, vous allez le stresser**_.

_Oh, je vous en prie ! Je ne suis pas en sucre._

_Il sent quelque chose de doux l'envelopper. Une serviette, probablement. C'est chaud et réconfortant. Lentement, Hanatarou retire l'intraveineuse. Cela picote la peau, et il aurait aimé pouvoir grimacer._

_**- Voilà, pourriez-vous le prendre, Grimmjow-san s'il vous plait ?**_

_**- Ouais, ouais…**_

_Une main, large, chaude et calleuse glisse sous ses épaules, faisant attention à maintenir en place la serviette, puis une deuxième, passant sous les genoux, se referme précautionneusement sur son genou. Que de douceur, pour un sauvage comme Grimmjow ! Que lui a donc fait Neliel ? Il se sent quitter le lit, le poids de son corps repose sur les bras puissants de Grimmjow. Sous le mouvement, il sent sa tête pivoter, étirant son cou, et sa tempe vient s'échouer sur quelque chose de froissé, à l'odeur forte et féline. _

_Ah…la veste de Grimmjow._

_C'est agréable de changer de position. Mais moins d'être transporté comme une poupée de porcelaine. Mince, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se briser ! Cela tremble, sous sa joue c'est le torse de Grimmjow qui tremble, un son sourd s'en échappe._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_On dirait…_

…_un ronronnement !_

_**- Héhéhé, le pauvre ! Avoir le nez en plein dans ta jaquette alors que tu te laves jamais, ça doit pas être bien agréable !**_

_Cette voix stupide ne peut appartenir qu'à Kurosaki._

_**- Mais ! Mais ! Je t'emmerde, shinigami !**_

_La voix de Grimmjow résonne dans sa poitrine, faisant taire le début de ronronnement. C'en est presque dommage…_

_De toute façon, Kurosaki a tord, Grimmjow a bien fait de lui rabattre le caquet. Grimmjow est un Arrancar, il est fait de particules spirituelles, il ne se salit donc pas vraiment. Les particules spirituelles de l'air suffisent la plupart du temps à le laver. Mais, ça n'empêche pas que le vêtement de Grimmjow est imprégné de son odeur, probablement à cause de la sueur : c'est une odeur musquée, féline, mais pas désagréable du tout. Ceci dit…il aimerait bien être arrivé à destination avant de suffoquer._

_**- Voici la salle de bain !**_

_Il était temps._

_La porte se referme derrière eux. Il est déposé sur une table, apparemment. Il y a le son de l'eau qui coule dans la baignoire. Les voix des trois envahisseurs se superposent tandis qu'ils discutent. De temps en temps, Hanatarou s'adresse à lui. Il doit bien être le seul à se souvenir qu'il peut être conscient. Enfin, Hanatarou arrête le robinet et demande à Grimmjow de le déposer dans la baignoire. La chaleur de la serviette lui manque, mais elle est aussitôt remplacée par celle de l'eau. Il est doucement plongé dans le liquide bienfaisant._

_Il aurait poussé un grand soupir de soulagement s'il l'avait pu. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il fait à moitié, puisqu'il entend sa propre expiration s'exhaler légèrement plus fortement que d'habitude. Une main le soutient sous la nuque c'est certainement Hanatarou._

_**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**_

_Grimmjow, bien sûr._

_**- Il faut toujours tenir la personne, comme pour les bébés. Sinon, ils pourraient boire la tasse et se noyer si on ne fait pas attention.**_

_Il n'est pas un bébé, quand même. C'est assez énervant en tout cas, d'être aussi dépourvu qu'un bête bébé. Hanatarou le savonne avec un gant. C'est agréable, réellement apaisant. Hanatarou chantonne tout doucement, Grimmjow et Kurosaki discutent de baston (pour changer)._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Cette sensation ? _

_L'eau, les mains, le chantonnement…_

…_ce souvenir qui s'élève, c'est…_

…_celui de mes parents._

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, et cligna des yeux. S'était-il endormi dans la clinique ? Non, Yuzu serait allée le chercher. Il reconnut la chambre d'Ulquiorra. Il était encore à la Soul Society, et ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était…

Grimmjow qui ronflait.

_Ron-RRRrrronnn-rRRON-rooonnn…_

En fait, cela ne ressemblait pas tellement à un ronflement, mais plutôt…Ichigo éclata de rire, réveillant l'Arrancar qui dormait roulé en boule sur le sol, au pied d'un mur. Grimmjow émit un bâillement et foudroya d'un regard endormi Ichigo.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Hahaha ! Tu _ronronnes_, Grimmjow ! Hahaha hahaha !

- Je sais, grommela Grimmjow, une expression ennuyée sur le visage, Neliel me l'a fait remarquer déjà.

- Bwahahahahahaah ! s'esclaffa de plus belle Ichigo.

- Rah, la ferme, shinigami ! C'est de ta faute, d'abord ! Je ne…ron- ne faisais pas _ça _avant que tu ramènes tes fesses au Hueco Mundo !

- Qu'est-ce que mes fesses ont à voir là-dedans ? le railla Ichigo.

- Va te faire, stupide fraise ! Si t'étais pas v'nu, j'serais pas comme ça en tout cas !

- Je crois plutôt que tu t'es adouci, répliqua Ichigo d'un ton plus calme. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Je préfère te voir ronronner avec Neliel que crier comme un psychopathe avec Aizen.

- Tch ! cracha Grimmjow pour cacher son embarras.

Ichigo se leva de sa chaise, s'étirant pour délasser ses membres engourdis. Jetant un coup d'œil à Ulquiorra, il soupira. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il se réveille au plus vite…Unohana avait interdit à Orihime de le voir, et cela rongeait la jeune fille. Ichigo n'aimait pas particulièrement Ulquiorra, mais il savait qu'Inoue était très attachée à lui, et il souffrait de voir son amie si malheureuse. Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'Ulquiorra, et, hésitant, lui prit la main.

- J'ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, le prévint Grimmjow. Ulquiorra t'aime pas, je peux le sentir d'ici même s'il est dans les pommes.

Ichigo l'ignora, s'adressant d'une voix douce au dormeur.

- Né, Ulquiorra, il faut te réveiller maintenant, tu as suffisamment dormi comme ça. Tu entends ma voix, n'est-ce-pas ? Fais-moi un signe, si tu m'entends. Je ne sais pas moi, serre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mes doigts. Juste pour me dire que tu m'écoutes. Tu sens ma main ? Concentre-toi, sur le touché de mes doigts. Leur chaleur. Tes doigts aussi doivent l'être, tu dois ressentir leur chaleur… Essaie d'identifier chacun de tes doigts, de sentir chacun d'entre eux, comme s'ils étaient un individu à part entière…et retrouve leur voix, tu dois pouvoir l'entendre…

_Ce picotement…_

Ce fut infime, mais Ichigo le sentit un faible, très faible spasme qui agita les doigts d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo retint son souffle. Même les yeux acérés de Grimmjow avaient perçu le mouvement, et il se leva d'un bond pour venir voir de plus près.

- C'est cela…je ne te sens pas bien encore, Ulquiorra, tu m'entends vraiment ? Serre ma main si tu m'entends…

Un deuxième spasme, léger lui aussi, puis un troisième, enfin les doigts d'Ulquiorra se refermèrent sur la main d'Ichigo, comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

- C'est cela ! Retrouve le reste, maintenant, le reste, Ulquiorra ! Le reste doit te parler de la même manière !

Ulquiorra ne bougeait plus.

- Allez, gros nul, c'est quoi ça ? Allez putain, t'es le Cuatro Espada oui ou non ? gronda Grimmjow.

- …silence, sexta, murmura une voix rauque et cassée.

Ichigo et Grimmjow sourirent. La dernière provocation de Grimmjow avait achevé de secouer Ulquiorra. Lentement, très lentement, ses longs cils noirs frémirent, puis ses paupières lourdes se levèrent à moitié, révélant les yeux verts.

- Bon retour parmi nous ! s'écria Ichigo.

Grimmjow avait perdu son sourire, car il avait aussitôt remarqué l'éclat triste dans les iris d'Ulquiorra, et il était certain qu'Ichigo l'avait vu aussi. Ulquiorra lutta pour parler. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, à articuler, comme si sa langue était encore toute engourdie.

- Kurosaki…Ichigo…

Sa voix était toute faible.

- …merci…

Ichigo et Grimmjow n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là Unohana entra, ayant certainement senti le réveil de son patient (son intuition était décidemment hors du commun, Kurotsuchi devrait faire des recherches dessus).

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Ulquiorra-san ? s'enquit-elle avec son sourire discret.

Ulquiorra battit des paupières, luttant contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait.

- …fatigué…

- Mais t'as fait que roupiller ! protesta Grimmjow.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra se refermèrent et il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil. Cette fois-ci, c'était un sommeil réparateur, dont son corps enfin reconnecté à son esprit profitait pleinement.

Une éternité plus tard, sembla t-il à Ulquiorra, les brumes du rêve s'écartèrent de sa tête et il reprit conscience. Il entendait des personnes discuter doucement autour de lui, en chuchotant pour ne pas le réveiller. Il garda les yeux clos et écouta, discernant peu à peu les propriétaires des voix. Il y avait Kurosaki, évidemment, Grimmjow qui était étonnamment calme, Rukia et le lieutenant Abarai, ainsi que le capitaine Kira. Enfin, il y avait Inoue Orihime, bien qu'elle ne parlât pas beaucoup, car Grimmjow ne cessait de lui envoyer des piques et des remarques acerbes.

Mais Ulquiorra, au lieu de s'en indigner comme les autres, s'en réjouissait. Chaque fois qu'Orihime se taisait, visiblement touchée par l'animosité de Grimmjow, ou que sa voix tremblait, il ressentait une vive satisfaction et éprouvait l'envie de la blesser encore davantage, afin de faire cesser cette douleur qu'il ressentait là, dans sa poitrine.

- Frère, je sais que tu es réveillé, fit la voix de Hallibel, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

Personne ne pouvait tromper Hallibel…Ulquiorra étira son cou engourdi et ouvrit les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois à cause de la lumière, avant de se hisser péniblement en position assise.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton plat.

Il y eut un brusque silence, et il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde. Hallibel se tenait debout contre l'encadrement de la porte, elle ne faisait apparemment que passer, et il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans ses yeux. Grimmjow était assis par terre, contre le mur, à un mètre à peine de Hallibel, une expression de rancune sur la figure. Ichigo et Kira étaient sur les chaises, Rukia et Renji sur le lit d'en face. Enfin, la femme était assise tout près de lui, et gardait les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui serraient nerveusement ses genoux et chiffonnaient sa robe.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra se fixèrent sur elle. Plus personne n'osa parler. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Grimmjow envers la femme, et sincèrement, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il la regarda longuement, se demandant ce qui l'avait tant attiré en elle ; pourquoi même avait-il pensé trouver dans son tout nouveau cœur quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de l'affection.

_Ne me fais pas rire !_

_De l'affection, envers cette femme ?_

Son cœur lui faisait mal, battait trop vite dans sa poitrine douloureuse. Elle devait payer, elle devait souffrir le même mal qu'elle lui avait fait !

_Je déteste ce petit visage niais. Ces yeux ternes et trop grands._

_Je déteste la couleur trop vive de ces cheveux. _

_Je déteste cette poitrine trop volumineuse pour une taille si mince._

_Je déteste ces mains hypocrites._

_Un cœur, dans cette main ? Mensonge !_

Orihime releva brusquement la tête, et ouvrit la bouche, le regardant bravement dans les yeux ;

- Ulquiorra, je…

- Va-t-en.

Sa voix était tranchante et froide.

- Eh ? hoqueta t-elle.

_Je déteste cette voix aiguë et niaise._

- Ulquiorra, fit Ichigo en se levant, écoute au moins ce qu'elle a à te dire !

- Non, trancha t-il, les yeux brûlants de colère. J'en ai entendu assez ! Faites-la sortir !

L'expression de son visage était terrible à voir, car enfin, le masque d'Ulquiorra s'était brisé, et ses pensées avaient fait surface dans les iris verts submergés d'une colère glacée :

_Je te hais, femme._

* * *

- Ulquiorra-sensei ! Le fantôme s'est enfui ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait vraiment des élèves complètement stupides, et il n'allait pas se gêner pour leur mettre une mauvaise appréciation. Il se tourna vers une petite étudiante, qui sursauta aussitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, toute rougissante et frémissante d'anticipation.

- Akane-chan, toi qui as tant de tact, tu vas montrer à notre ami Kazutomo-kun comment un véritable shinigami s'occupe d'une âme.

- Oui senseï ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, et elle bondit sur le mur, à la poursuite du fantôme.

De loin, le petit groupe la regarda prendre pied à une dizaine de mètres de l'âme, s'adresser à elle gentiment et s'approcher avec précaution. Enfin, après une petite discussion pendant laquelle Akane rassura le fantôme, la petite étudiante sortit son zanpakutoh et appuya doucement la poignée contre son front ; le fantôme disparut, mué en un papillon noir, qui voleta vers le soleil.

Alors qu'elle revenait, Ulquiorra applaudit tranquillement, vite imité par le reste du groupe qui poussa des exclamations de joie et des hourras. Un sourire titillait les lèvres d'Ulquiorra, mais il lutta contre. Décidément, il aimait bien ces étudiants-là ; bien qu'agaçants par leur inexpérience, ils étaient plus gentils, plus naïfs, plus joyeux que les autres, car ce n'étaient encore que des premières années. Les plus âgés étaient beaucoup plus imbus d'eux-mêmes, et en plus nombre d'entre eux connaissaient les rumeurs qui courraient sur l'ex-cuatro espada.

- Tiens ! Bonjour, Ulquiorra-san !

Il se retourna et salua l'arrivante d'un hochement de tête.

- Karin-chan.

- Vous vous débrouillez mieux que le groupe à nii-chan, on dirait, ricana Karin.

- Vraiment ?

Cette fois-ci, Ulquiorra ne lutta pas contre un sourire moqueur.

- Je les ai croisés tout à l'heure : nii-chan avait perdu la moitié de son groupe et c'est Ishida-kun qui les lui a ramenés, pieds et poings liés ! Tu aurais vu la scène, c'était d'un comique ! Puis il y a un étudiant qui a cru en voyant dans une vitrine un mannequin, que c'était un fantôme, et il a essayé de l'envoyer à la Soul Society !

Les autres élèves rirent. Ulquiorra s'autorisa un pouffement, qu'il cacha dans un toussotement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait quitté la Soul Society, même si chaque soir, au moment d'aller ce coucher, ses pieds le ramenaient automatiquement devant l'appartement d'Orihime. Chaque soir, il sentait la mélancolie s'abattre à nouveau sur lui, et c'était d'humeur chagrine qu'il rentrait au club de Kendo de Tatsuki et Ichigo, transformé en base secrète par Urahara, qui avait construit un sous-sol où tous les étudiants campaient.

Tatsuki habitait au-dessus du club, et avait prêté une chambre à Ulquiorra, cependant elle ne cessait de le tanner pour qu'il reparle avec Orihime ; invariablement, cela finissait en dispute, car Ulquiorra ressentait toujours de la colère envers « la femme ».

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours ressentir cette chose étrange et dérangeante envers elle, cette chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, cette même chose qui avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez à Las Noches, le poussant à faire et ressentir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites ni ressenties en temps normal.

La faute en était à ce satané cœur, il en était sûr !

- Bien, dit-il, coupant les étudiants dans leur papotement. Nous avons fait assez de Funérailles pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons faire un peu de Kendo, je ne voudrais pas que votre professeur me reproche votre mollesse à votre retour !

Les étudiants poussèrent des exclamations de joie et de protestation. Karin les accompagna au club et ensuite les quitta, et ils entrèrent bruyamment, malgré les recommandations d'Ulquiorra qui leur rappelait que les élèves de Tatsuki ne pouvaient pas les voir et donc ne comprendraient pas de voir les portes s'ouvrir toutes seules et à grand bruit.

Ils s'amassèrent autour de la salle et regardèrent Tatsuki enseigner aux petits humains le Kendo. Ulquiorra ne se gêna pas pour commenter, et ils se délectèrent de voir Tatsuki lutter contre l'envie de bondir sur leur professeur. Cela amusait également beaucoup Ulquiorra ; comme Tatsuki était la seule à les voir, elle était obligée de remballer son indignation pour plus tard, et c'était extrêmement amusant de la voir tiquer à chacun de ses commentaires.

Enfin, les petits humains sortirent, et Tatsuki ferma le club pour la nuit, avant de se tourner vers eux et pointer du doigt Ulquiorra.

- Toi ! Un match, tout de suite !

- Oh ? Qu'y a-t-il donc, Tatsuki-chan ? se moqua-t-il.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Allez, hop !

- Un match ! Un match ! Un match ! scandèrent les élèves, ravis.

Ulquiorra se fit prier encore un peu, juste pour la forme, puis se leva avec grâce, tendant son zanpakutoh à Akane-chan qui devint rouge pivoine. Tatsuki lui tendit une épée en bois, et même avec cette pathétique imitation de zanpakutoh il gardait une classe naturelle, aussi tous ses étudiants l'admiraient-ils.

Ulquiorra eut un sourire moqueur.

- Prête ?

- Prête ! s'exclama Tatsuki, et elle attaqua vivement.

Lors de ces matchs, Tatsuki faisait une entorse au règlement humain et, tout comme les shinigamis, ne portait pas le casque réglementaire. Aussi Ulquiorra redoublait-il de prudence et d'attention ; il ne devait jamais perdre de vue qu'elle était humaine, et donc plus fragile que lui –même si, dieux du ciel, il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi solide qu'elle !

La porte côté jardin s'ouvrit tout à coup, et une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un orange enflammé entra en coup de vent.

- Tatsuki ! Je…

Elle pila net. Les deux adversaires se figèrent sur place, et les étudiants se turent, frappés par la brusque tension dans l'atmosphère. Tatsuki abaissa son épée en bois et se tourna vers son amie.

- Salut, Orihime !

Orihime resta muette, les yeux fixés sur Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra lui tourna le dos et alla reposer l'épée en bois parmi les autres armes, avant de récupérer son zanpakutoh. Tatsuki saisit Orihime par le poignet et la tira derrière elle, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Ulquiorra ; horrifiée, Orihime tenta de protester, mais ce fut en vain. Ulquiorra foudroya Tatsuki du regard, mais elle l'ignora ;

- Vous allez arrêter de bouder comme des gros nuls, tous les deux, et vous allez vous parler. Hop, plus vite que ça ! Il faut montrer le bon exemple à la jeunesse.

- U-Ulquiorra, commença Orihime.

Il lui jeta un regard glacé, si glacé que même les étudiants flanchèrent sous son intensité. Puis il poussa Tatsuki qui lui barrait la route et sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide, claquant la porte derrière lui. Orihime baissa les yeux, au bord des larmes, et Tatsuki pesta et enragea. Furieuse, elle renvoya tous les élèves dans leur « campement » au sous-sol, annulant la séance d'entraînement au kendo.

* * *

Tatsuki emmena son amie chez elle et elles prirent le thé ensemble, mais même les petits gâteaux au beurre de cacahouète et pâte de haricots rouges ne purent apporter de réconfort à la malheureuse Orihime.

- Il est vraiment fâché, murmura Orihime.

- Il y a de quoi, mais quand même, c'est ridicule ! Il pourrait au moins t'écouter, quel âne ! Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi buté !

Orihime mordit tristement dans un gâteau. Elle avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche et ne sentit ni le sucre, ni le beurre de cacahouète, ni les haricots rouges. La culpabilité et les doutes l'assaillaient de toutes parts ; elle était effrayée par elle-même, par cette facette qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, celle d'une Orihime effrayée et incapable de pardon, une Orihime prête à blesser sciemment ceux qu'elle aime.

Et cette pensée terrible qui ne voulait pas partir : _il m'a attendue pour tuer Kurosaki-kun._

Orihime avala nerveusement. Si elle ne forçait pas Ulquiorra à lui parler, elle s'effondrait. Mais comment l'obliger à l'écouter ?

Tatsuki lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, la faisant avaler de travers son gâteau.

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter comme ça ! La situation va s'arranger, je te le promets.

* * *

Ulquiorra marcha longtemps dans les rues de Karakura, dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit ; il ne rencontra âme qui vive. Aucune trace de shinigamis, de fantômes ou de hollows. Peut-être faisait-il vraiment trop froid, aucun être n'avait envie de grelotter frileusement au-dehors.

Une vitrine attira son attention. Vivement illuminée, elle envoyait sur la neige des reflets rouges et dorés, et il nota alors quelque chose qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis un moment : c'était bientôt Noël. C'était même dans quelques jours. Et cette pensée lui causa une émotion violente ; une douleur poignante dans sa poitrine, un regret insurmontable.

Il s'était réveillé à temps pour Noël…et il ne le fêterait pas avec la femme ? C'était vraiment stupide. Il pensa au cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté quelques mois auparavant, et qui gisait tout au fond de son placard. Il avait eu tellement de mal à le trouver ! Et il avait ressenti tant de joie à l'acheter ! Et il le laisserait s'empoussiérer ?

Il baissa le nez en frissonnant, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'écharpe, et enfouit les mains dans ses poches, regardant d'un air las les flocons danser dans la nuit.

La vérité, c'était que la femme lui manquait terriblement. La croiser, apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de ses cheveux était une véritable torture. Mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ou qu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu, des échos venaient résonner dans sa tête et ranimer sa colère, ne la laissant jamais s'éteindre.

_- Arrête ! Nooo-ooooooo-oooooo-oooooo-nnnnnnn ! Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun !_

_- Tu n'as jamais vu la deuxième forme d'Ulquiorra ! Sinon, toi aussi tu aurais peur de ce monstre !_

Et la colère remonta, bouillante. Bien sûr qu'il était un monstre. Il était un hollow, un être sans cœur, une âme perdue, condamnée à errer dans un désert sans limites, dans une nuit sans fin, condamnée à dévorer d'autres âmes ! Bien sûr, qu'il était un monstre !

Mais pourquoi alors lui avait-elle fait croire qu'elle ne considérait pas ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle traité comme une personne à part entière ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine de lui expliquer ce qu'était le cœur, de tendre la main vers lui ?

Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas voir son cœur tout neuf…puisqu'elle ne voulait pas voir qu'il n'était plus un hollow…puisqu'il était toujours un monstre à ses yeux…pourquoi avait-elle agi comme s'il y avait eu une place pour lui dans son cœur ?

Il serra les poings, luttant contre la rage qui secouait ses membres. Et sursauta, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid dévaler ses joues glacées. Une larme ? Incrédule, il la captura d'une main et la regarda geler sur son doigt fin.

Etait-ce vraiment de la colère envers la femme ? Ou envers lui-même ? Car s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, la femme n'aurait-elle pas pu l'aimer ?

La colère monta encore, palpitante. Il était furieux contre lui-même ; c'était donc _ça_ qui l'avait emporté ! C'était donc pour _ça_ qu'il avait agi de façon déraisonnable à Las Noches ! C'était parce qu'en cherchant son cœur, à cause d'elle, il ne l'avait trouvé que pour le lui donner. Parce qu'il éprouvait pour elle plus que de l'affection : en vérité, il l'_aimait._

* * *

Tatsuki descendit dans les sous-sols du club pour vérifier que les étudiants avaient bien éteint les feux. Au lieu de quoi, elle se retrouva face à un tohu-bohu totalement fou. Les étudiants, profitant de l'absence de leur professeur, avaient engagé une bataille féroce à coups de polochons (pourquoi est-ce que des étudiants sensés camper avaient à leur disposition de gros polochons bien rembourrés restait un mystère complet aux yeux de Tatsuki. Ce devait encore être une excentricité d'Ichigo). Un groupe de filles faisait cercle autour d'un feu, où les joyeuses étudiantes faisaient griller au bout d'une brindille des marshmallows. Un autre groupe d'étudiants, auprès d'un autre feu, faisait de la guitare et chantait.

Tatsuki intercepta d'abord les bagarreurs et confisqua les polochons (elle en ferait un meilleur usage dans sa propre chambre). Puis, se rendant compte qu'aucun des étudiants n'avait encore mangé, elle organisa rapidement le repas, et tous le préparèrent avec zèle.

Au milieu de toute cette animation, elle repéra un petit groupe d'étudiants à la mine grave, qui restait un peu à l'écart, et elle s'empressa d'aller voir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? On dirait que vous allez tomber en poussière, à voir vos mines défaites.

- Désolée, Tatsuki-sensei ! répondit aussitôt la petite Akane en s'inclinant.

Un élève de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes qui le faisaient ressembler à Ishida, expliqua calmement ;

- Sensei, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident a lieu. Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre votre amie et Ulquiorra-sensei ?

- Eh bien ! Quels vilains petits étudiants, vous fourrez le nez dans les affaires de vos professeurs, maintenant ? rit Tatsuki.

- Est-ce que votre amie est vraiment l'héroïne de la Guerre, la merveilleuse Orihime Inoue ? s'écria un étudiant à l'expression naïve. Tout le monde le dit ! Vous croyez qu'elle accepterait de me signer un autographe ?

- Hem…sûrement…

- Vous savez, Tatsuki-sensei, repris le clone brun d'Ishida, les affaires d'Ulquiorra-sensei sont aussi les nôtres. Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué combien il est distrait. Une personne comme lui ne devrait pas l'être. Il fait des erreurs que je suis sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais en temps normal.

Tatsuki cligna des yeux, bouche bée. Le gars était quand même sacrément fort, pour avoir su analyser Ulquiorra si vite et si justement. La distraction d'Ulquiorra était quasiment invisible, surtout pour un œil extérieur !

- Eh bien, que voulez-vous y faire ? Je suis sûre que vous savez combien votre professeur est buté.

- Bien sûr. Mais vous le connaissez bien, vous, ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose ?

- Tatsuki-sensei, ajouta Akane d'une petite voix, est-ce que Ulquiorra-sensei aime Inoue-sama ?

Le reste du groupe se tourna vers elle comme un seul homme, et tous ouvraient de grands yeux de poisson frit. Akane devint rouge pivoine.

- Je veux dire…il me donne l'impression…je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça…mais…ils sont bons amis, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, oui, ils sont bons amis. Et ils sont fâchés pour des raisons idiotes. Ah, si seulement il y avait moyen de forcer Ulquiorra à s'expliquer avec elle !

- Il y a un moyen, fit un des garçons, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Vraiment, Kazutomo-kun ? répliqua Tatsuki avec ironie.

- Oui, répondit-il. Regardez.

Il désigna la sortie du sous-sol, qui découpait un carré en plein dans le ciel artificiel.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule sortie. Et c'est une sortie magique activée par une clé, habituellement laissée à côté, mais qui en cas de crise est gardée par le responsable.

- Je sais cela, le pressa Tatsuki, et alors ?

- Ulquiorra-sensei fait des fautes professionnelles à cause de sa vie privée. Si on le lui fait remarquer, pointilleux comme il est, il décidera de régler immédiatement la chose, et donc de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie privée. Il se décidera alors à aller parler à Inoue-sama. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Certainement. Et comment comptez-vous faire cela ?

- Tant qu'Ulquiorra-san est dehors, si nous nous enfermons dans les sous-sols, nous sommes en danger. Nous n'avons aucune provision puisque nous sommes sensés partir dans trois jours. Si en plus on simule un éboulement, ce sera suffisant pour mettre en cause la responsabilité d'Ulquiorra-sensei. Bien sûr, cela restera entre nous, et ce sera une simulation. Nous pourrions faire passer cela pour un entraînement, ainsi les autres étudiants ne se douteraient de rien, et Kurosaki-sensei pourrait organiser les secours par l'extérieur. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tatsuki se frotta la nuque et ébouriffa ses cheveux courts.

- Eh bien ! Tu es diabolique, Kazumoto-kun. Parfait, je vais en discuter avec Ichigo. Allez manger. Je vous préviendrai si nous décidons de mettre ce plan à exécution.

Les cinq étudiants sautèrent de joie et poussèrent des hourras. Tatsuki protesta ;

- Eh ho ! Je n'ai pas encore accepté, hein !

Mais intérieurement, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle allait botter la fierté d'Ulquiorra et le forcer à faire face à Orihime. Et elle allait demander à Ichigo, qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir, de l'aider. Peut-être même que Grimmjow, qui continuait de faire des descentes régulières dans le monde réel (pour fuir la colère de Neliel ?), les y aideraient.

Oui, oui, se dit-elle, serrant les poings pour contenir sa colère, elle allait changer tout ça ; Orihime arrêterait de jouer l'ingénue et Ulquiorra de se draper dans sa fierté. Elle les balancerait dans les bras l'un de l'autre !


End file.
